The Storm That Started It All
by Snugbugchic
Summary: With no where to go, Lucy finds herself at Laxus' door. Only he can help, but how long can he avoid the inevitable? This story is rated M for swearing, dark themes, and lemons/limes. I intend to make you laugh, cry, scream, and everything in between. It's not a normal Laxus Lucy story, but it was an idea I got late at night. Weekly updates.
1. Cuts, Bruises, andGlitter?

**Good Afternoon! Depending on where you are. My name is Taylor, and this is my first full length, published story. I've been writing Fanfiction for a lot of years, but just now am ready to publish. I'm very much a writer who has to have the majority of her story done before publishing. I have 15 chapters done, but have run into writer's block. Hoping reviews and encouragement with fix that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Love writing this one! Updates every Friday, may change once I go back to college on the 23. Should except for the first week. ENJOY!**

Lucy didn't known how long she had been running, but she knew she had finally lost them. She had been running nonstop for a good hour. She couldn't stop. She had to lose them before coming here. It was raining hard. It's just the start of the thunderstorm season, and this could possibly be the worst storm she's encountered. She needed to get to him though. She wasn't safe. Something was about to take over their lives. She didn't want his help. She'd give anything to be able to go to someone else, anyone else. She wanted to believe she could deal with it herself, but she had been proven wrong. She'll regret this decision in the end, but she needed him. When he found out how he got roped into all of this, he was surely going to flip. "Boy," she whispered to herself, "this is going to be a long couple of weeks."

Laxus was enjoying his night home, alone. Laxus always valued his time alone. Usually his team was over. He loved his team, but he really needed a night off. Laxus had just finished cleaning his home. It wasn't too bad, but it needed somethings put away. Laxus was unpacking his bag. He'd been gone for a while on a job. He was set for money for a while, and could now focus on his guild master training. Gramps was pushing him rather hard about taking over soon. He wanted too, but things kept getting in the way. All the sudden Laxus felt off. Something wasn't right. He focused his senses on the surrounding area. That's when he heard her.

"Damnit." He whispered to himself. She was heading his way. Running faster as she closed into his home. Her breathe was uneven. He knew she had been running awhile. He knew that meant something was very wrong. Was she okay? Wait, does he care? Laxus opened the door before she could knock. What he saw shocked him to the core.

There stood Fairy Tail's princess soaking wet, covered in bruises, cut, and, oh god, was that glitter? He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the ever-loving fuck?" Was all he could manage. Smooth Laxus. Lucy looked behind her. She was worried. She needed into his house.

"Laxus let me in, please?" She almost begged.

"Blondie, I don't want your stripping party to continue here. Beat it." Laxus says coldly.

"Laxus, I-I know how this looks, but we're in danger. God Laxus, please help me." His enhanced senses let him know she was starting to cry. He studied her. There's no way he can let her in. He doesn't trust himself. He can't ruin his relationship with this girl. She's means more to him than he'll ever admit. Laxus tries to say no, but he opens the door instead. He internally growls at himself for being a pansy. Lucy steps in and Laxus turns back towards her.

"Don't leave this spot!" She rolls her eyes half-heartedly, but smiles softly at him. He's going to get me clothes. How thoughtful. She shook her head, there's no way he'd like her. He was just helping a friend. Laxus and her had grown into friends recently. It all started with Mira, of course. Mira had sent Lucy and Laxus to go get groceries for the guild. After that day they just kind of, gravitated towards each other. She looks down at herself. She lets out a long sigh. She's covered in cuts, bruises, and fucking glitter! She really does look like she was at a stripping party. She knows this is going to suck. Maybe he won't ask a lot of questions. Maybe he won't want to talk. He could totally be understanding. She knew him better than that. This was going to be a disaster. She was fucked. She groaned internally. Why him? Why does she have to like him?

Laxus stared at his shirts. He needed to just choose one already. He grabbed a bright yellow one, and grabbed a towel. He slowly walked back to Lucy. She's wearing denim shorts, and her hot pink, tube top. She looked so good. He growled at himself again. Things were going to get complicated if she stayed very long. He threw a towel at her, along with his shirt. She was starting to dry herself off. Laxus' dragon was getting impatient. He didn't understand why. It was just Blondie. He knew he couldn't stay. He walked out of the room.

Lucy dries herself off fast, and followed him. She knew he was going to be able to see her bra and panties. Black undergarments under a bright Tee-shirt never work. She was oddly excited by being in this situation. She could tease him a little more this way.

When Lucy walks into Laxus' living room, he almost gasps out-loud. She had to wear black? He was cursing himself, but it didn't stop his eyes from taking in the view. The Great Laxus Dreyar wouldn't give in to this. He couldn't; he was a playboy, no matter what the dragon thought was his. He could never take her, not after all the pain he's caused. She's too good, too pure.

Lucy looked around the room. In the middle was a curved, black, leather couch. There were two matching chairs in front of it. A bookshelf hugged the wall tight, behind the couch. It was a nice set-up.

"Ya want to tell me what this is all about?" Lucy looked at Laxus. Straight to the point. Typical Laxus. She rolled her eyes, and took a seat next to him. There was no way she was going to tell him the whole truth. She would tell him what he needed to know. It's pointless to tell him everything. She only needed his help with one part. He wasn't going to stick around for the worst of it. She tucked her legs underneath herself.

"Laxus, this is the hardest conversation we've ever had, and hopefully ever will. You have become one of my best friends, and I want you to know, I never meant for this to happen." She bit her lower lip. He stared at her captivated yet again by her beauty. Gods she was beautiful. "I have to be honest with you, I haven't told the guild everything that's going on. I didn't want too, which is a bratty thing to do. Also, a very dangerous thing for me to do. No one knows about this, and I hope you'll keep this between us. People have been after me for a while." She sighs. "You see, I'm not just the heir to a fortune. My magic is inherited from my mother, and my mother's from her mother, and so on. My mother was one of the strongest Celestial Mage's that ever lived. Celestial magic has special features, much like dragon slayers. Mine are more feeling based. I have extreme emotions that are linked to my magic. My magic runs on my emotions. These people after me, they want to harvest my magic, and use it for awful things. They're going to kill me for it." Lucy dropped her strong women façade and started to cry. It was like a knife through Laxus' heart. He doesn't know why her words hurt so bad, but they do. He was angry and upset.

"Why haven't you told anyone?! Do you know what could've happened to you?! You need help." He was glad she was here, but he was pissed. She had no clue the trouble she could've gotten in too; no one would've had a fucking clue! He paused for a good while. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off, but you should've told someone about it in case you disappeared. I'll give you that help. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need." He cursed himself. No she wasn't. She needed to leave. He couldn't control himself for very long. He at least needed out of this room. Looking at her like this, was too much. "We can talk about action in the morning." He grabbed her a pillow and blanket from the closet, and she graciously accepts.

Lucy keeps reminding herself, he's untouchable. He would never fall for her. He could have a beautiful, exotic, woman. The odds were not in her favor. She smelt the blanket heavily. It smelt like him. It was comforting in that moment. She needs to gain control of this situation. She really doesn't want to hold back. She'd let him have her, even if it was only for a night. It'd kill her to walk away, but just to be with him. It'd be worth it. To have his attention for a night. She sighs out loud, laying back.

Laxus watched the women for a minute. She was thinking hard about something. When she smelled the blanket, he felt better about her staying. Something about him comforted her. He just needed to keep his distance. He couldn't get too close. He'd snap and she'd be his. Gajeel claimed the dragon was never wrong. He knew from Levy. Laxus just couldn't make Lucy love him. It wouldn't be right of him. Plus, his dragon was just out of control right now, she wasn't really his mate. He just wished…Laxus shook his head and headed towards his bedroom.


	2. Revalations

**A/N**

 **Things may seem to progress a little fast, there is a point to it. I promise. Also decided to upload one more tonight. Thank you to my two favorites, and four followers! Means a lot! Hope you all had a good holiday season!**

Laxus wakes up sprawled out on his bed. He was too comfortable. He didn't want to move, but when he looked at the clock, and it was eleven. He knew he needed to start his day. He stretched out his arms, before doing the same to his legs. That's when last night started to replay in his head. Why wouldn't the dragon let it be? Why was it torturing him? Lucy never meant anything before. He shook his head, he knew she meant more than he'd like to be honest about from the beginning. Nothing he'd acted on, but sometimes she'd haunt his dreams.

Laxus knew there was more to this story than she was letting on. Why was he involved? He knew this was a dangerous position for her to be in, but why was she only giving him half the story? They had become closer in recent months. That was the only reason he was allowing her to stay. Even though he knows she isn't interested in anyone at the moment, and he could flip her to like him so fast. He knew something had to be very wrong for her to show up here, in the middle of the night at that. She didn't even go to her team. He sighed and got up from his bed.

He slowly walked out into the living room. He saw she was still asleep and smiled to himself. She was so fucking beautiful. He groaned internally. He watched Lucy closely. His shirt was riding a little high on her. He could see her creamy thighs. He was tempted to kiss her awake. Damn it NO! He couldn't hurt her, and he didn't deserve her. He could never be what she wanted. He was rough and callous. She was like a summers day. Warm, bright, and enjoyable. He had perfected his technique of shutting people out. Very few got in. It was only his team, and they forced their way into his life. He wanted to push her out like everyone else, but couldn't.

The thought of being with her had crossed his mind more than it should've the last few months. He was trying so hard for her to notice him. He wanted her so bad. He was changing for her, even if she didn't notice it right away. She was untouchable though. Still, he could never shake the thought of her in his arms. He'd have dreams that left him gasping for air. Even though she was inexperienced she always made him yearn for her. The sight in front of him was almost too much. He'd give anything to taste her lips. Even if for just a moment. He realized in that moment, he was in love with Lucy Heartfillia. He wasn't shocked or scared, he liked the idea of his first love being the blonde, who was currently occupying his couch. He didn't want to hide it. He wanted to tell her, rip it off like a band-aid.

Lucy started to stir in her sleep. She didn't recognize where she was. Then it hit her, she was at Laxus', the man she had feelings for. She needed to talk to him, she knew that. She looked around the room. In the doorway, she saw him, leaning on the doorframe. She knew he was watching her. Lucy blushed slightly.

"Good you're awake." Laxus said walking towards her. Lucy felt butterflies. Maybe it was that sexy grin, or the fact he was shirtless. She knew this was no time for her naughty, impure thoughts, but she couldn't help it. He had such a perfect body. She would just have to shove the feelings aside.

Laxus took a seat next to Lucy. Gods she was doing things to him that he had never felt before. No woman had ever made the Mighty Thunder God as nervous as she did.

"I take it you want to talk about why I'm even here? Should be expected. You must think I'm crazy, but you're the only one who can help fight this."

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened? I can be pretty understanding. Haven't I proven that over the past few months?" He said softly. He watched the woman tuck her legs under her again, while giving him a little bit more of a peek of her black, lacey, panties. He growled slightly. She took that to mean she needed to start speaking.

"It started months ago. Subtle things were happening while I was out. A light would be on, when I knew I had shut it off before I left the house. My bed would be unmade, when the first thing I do in the morning is make it. Clothing was missing." Lucy sighed. "You see, small things that would make a person think they're losing it. A few days ago, there was a note left on my bed. They said they had something of mine. Something important. They were going to destroy it if I didn't meet with them. So yesterday, I met them. They're a dark guild called Blood Corps. They want my children for their magic, which will be my own along with whoever I have the child with. Even if they must impregnate me themselves. Once I arrived at the abandoned park they attacked me. I fought with everything I had. My spirits and I did everything we could. They threw a glittered bomb at me to distract me. Thank Gods for Virgo she got me out and told me to run. They want my children and then they want me dead, so they can have my blood." She sighed. Now was the hard part. "And they're after my boyfriend." Laxus raised an eyebrow trying to cover his pain. When had she started seeing someone.

"Shouldn't he be helping you instead of me?" Laxus scuffed. She could sense his jealousy. She had to laugh a little. She knew slayers got jealous of a lot of things with their friends. She knew he wasn't jealous of her theoretical man, must be something else. He was in for a shock though.

"That's the thing Laxus Dreyar," he loved the way she said his name, "I don't have a boyfriend, but they told me who the mystery guy was." She blushed such an intense shade of red, that put Erza's hair to shame.

"What's the matter Blondie? Your 'boyfriend' that bad? They think it's Natsu don't they?" He chuckled, but stopped when she shook her head.

"L-Laxus it's you. They think you're my boyfriend. That's why I'm here. We need to figure this out. Their after you too." He froze. He's her boyfriend? How could anyone think that? Laxus mentally facepalmed himself. He'd been following her home. He never told her. He always wanted to make sure she made it home safely. It was a big thing for him. He needed to act cool. This may be his time to sweep her off her feet. He just needed to be cool. It's very important.

Laxus smiled at Lucy. She had never seen such a genuine smile from the man before. "I have an idea. It's a little out there, but I think it could work." She glanced at him, anticipating his new take on the situation. "They think we're dating, right?" She nods. "Then let's be a couple. We'll tell the guild we're together, but that's it. They don't need to know what's fully going on. If they knew the dark guild would go after them too. This means we need to act like a couple. You'll obviously be staying here, and we'll need to act like a couple 24/7. I have a rune up now, but I can't pump them out fast enough. They're watching." Laxus didn't think she'd go through with his plan, but as she bit her bottom lip she nodded.

"I can do that. It shouldn't be hard." She covered her mouth blushing profusely. He got a cocky grin. She may have a crush on him. The thought made him blush a little. Gods this was either going to be really good, or was going to end in heart break, and for once it'd be his. He was going to do everything to woo her. He swears it. "I guess we should head to the guild then." Her smile turned into a frown. He got nervous.

"What's the matter?" Lucy smiled brightly at him.

"Nothing, we just need to stop by my place for clothes, and stuff. I guess it's time for improvising." Lucy stood up and took down her wild hair. She only had one hair tie, and she needed it. Her hair was a mess. It made her look hot as hell and wild. He was in a day dream, when she was done pulling the side of his shirt into a bun on the side. She snapped her fingers in front of him. Trying to get his attention.

Laxus was lost in a hot day dream about Lucy getting that hair from a night of passionate sex. He was loving the thought of her underneath him. She'd make the sweetest noises, while he was being just forceful enough to make her wither in desire. She'd moan his name so sweetly. Laxus grunts and comes out of the hot day dream. Lucy is raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry spaced out." She smiled. He went to put on a shirt, and once he was back to the living room, she held out her hand for him to take. He took it and they started their walk to her place.

Lucy had summoned Virgo to hold her stuff in the Celestial Realm. Lucy was still hand in hand with Laxus. It was becoming hard to deny her feelings. These feelings were coming from a place of understanding. She knew Laxus understood everything that went on in her life previously and currently. She's always wanted a man who would understand that her issues with her father were deep rooted. Everyone was so easy to write it off as just normal 'daddy issues', but in reality, it was far more. She had never fully opened up about it before. Yet, Laxus seemed to be the one she would do it with. She was still trying to convince herself that this was nothing. They weren't really dating. It was just pretending. Though it made her feel safe to even pretend to be with him. She stopped dead in her tracks. Laxus said they needed to act like a couple 24/7. So, they were going to have to share a bed?

"You okay Blondie?" Laxus smirked. She was flushed, again. It was starting to make him believe she really does have a thing for him. Bad! Laxus mentally slapped himself. How was he supposed to keep himself in check?

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard. You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." He winked. He took it as a win when she winked back and stated,

"You know, I may make you wait tonight." His blood heated up. When had she gotten so perverted? Lucy grabbed his hand and they pushed their way into the guild.

The guild was lively as usual. No one immediately noticed Lucy and Laxus holding hands. That was, until Gray noticed.

"What the fuck?" Laxus grinned.

"Listen up pests!" His booming voice makes everyone stop in their tracks. "Lucy and I…are together." Natsu laughs so hard fire comes out his nose.

"Yeah, okay." He grits his teeth. Did Natsu already claim her? Was this all just to get back at him?

"Natsu shut up! You may be my best friend, but Levy can attest to the fact I've liked Laxus for years." Natsu stopped laughing.

"Yeah she said it at all of our sleepless sleepovers. She had the hots for him since Tenrou. She," Levy laughs, "used to day dream," Lucy interrupts her glaring at her.

"Levy shut up!" Lucy blushed. Levy wasn't in on this. Levy just happened to know about her crush.

Laxus was confused. She said she didn't tell anyone. This had even been his idea. What the fuck was going on? His cheeks pinkened slightly as he put it together. She liked him. Oh, Mavis this just stepped up his whole game. He was loving the blushing, celestial mage. She had no idea what she was in for now. Things were about to get real. He placed his hand on Lucy's chin lifting it up to meet his gaze. She was still blushing, and he made the move to kiss her.

She froze. Holy shit! She felt his hunger as he pushed his lips on hers. She kissed him feverously. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted this. She never wanted anything more than to continue this.

Laxus finally had his answer. He pulled away from her, and she let out a whine of disapproval. The guild was watching them, and he wasn't going to give Mira and his grandfather anything more to fawn over. "Yup, we're together." Laxus winked at Lucy. Gramps came running up first.

"My dear, my dear! I'm so glad he finally found someone to settle down with! Oh, the babies!" Makarov's eyes sparkled, and Laxus bit his lip. There was no need for that talk, yet. He never thought about having children, but Lucy would surely want to be a mother. He could picture her pregnant, cradling her baby bump, talking softly. It was a pleasant picture to him. He wanted nothing more than to be with her for the rest of time. They were going to be bound forever. His grandfather was still staring intently at them.

"Gramps, stop staring at us like that! We're not your baby making machines!" Laxus said, without even contemplating his sentence.

Team Natsu was fuming. Besides Wendy who was very pleased with her friend's news. The others were talking amongst themselves.

"There's no way she's with him! He's awful." Gray states with a "tch" sound.

"I'm more worried about her purity! A woman must stay pure until marriage." Erza whispers harshly.

"Oh, he's going to get a fistful of my fire!" Natsu slams his fist on to the table. "I'm all fired up!"

Laxus heard her team with his sensitive hearing. "Got to go Gramps!" He tugged Lucy close and started for the door. Lucy was confused, but settled against him. This was really going to hurt her latter. Laxus and Lucy got outside and he turned to her.

"Get in my arms." Laxus commanded.

"O-Okay?" He grabs her bridal style.

"This may feel a little weird." Before Laxus could teleport them, Natsu ran out of the guild.

"LAXUS!" And with that he was gone.


	3. The Fight That Started It All

**HAPPY FRIDAY LOVLIES!! I'd like to say thank you for the views and follows. I'm trying my very best to make this enjoyable for all. I will meantion that at the dotted line there is a lime. It has no real impact on the story. Wasn't planning on having something so early, but it made sense as I wrote it. Thanks again. Taylor.**

Once Laxus arrived home, he let Lucy down. Lucy couldn't find her balance, and he was quick to catch her.

"Th-thank you. What was Natsu's problem?" Laxus got a cocky smirk on his face.

"Your team isn't very happy with us dating. I heard them talking." She rolled her eyes. Typical of her team. They want her all to their selves. She wasn't playing that game anymore. She loved her team more than anything, but they were crossing a lot of lines lately. Natsu had started being in her home more, Erza kept staying to keep her from having men over, and Gray had been keeping her house at a freezing temperature just to keep himself happy. It was her apartment damnit! She should be able to relax at home, and she can't. It was finally getting to her. How many more boundaries was she going to let them cross.

"They can get over it." She smiled. "Shall we head inside?" She winked. Laxus knew this girl was going to drive him mad. He needed to get her to admit her feeling to him, or really what the Hell was going on. It was now or never. He had learned a few runes from Freed recently. One was a noise canceling barrier. He worked quickly to get it set up, then walked with Lucy into the house.

"We're good Blondie. You can speak freely. Whatever you have to say, say it now." She blinked. She shook her head.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Lucy didn't mean to be snotty, but she didn't understand or rather didn't want too. He cocked his head to one side. Loving the game she was playing. He loved a good chase.

"Did you go to Levy first?" She stared wide-eyed at him. He loved the look he was getting. It was deer in the headlights. Her chocolate eyes were diolating

"N-No." Lucy stuttered. She cursed herself. She was trying to come up with a lie.

"Then how did she know to play along?" She bit her bottom lip. The action alone made him want to jump her. She was just so damn sexy. She had two options; come clean, or lie. She didn't want to lie to him, but he would laugh! A weak girl like herself, falling for the Thunder God. Ha! No way. She needed to think of something. Lucy closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately to just disappear. When that didn't work, she thought about saying she sent a text. She could say she sent it by Com. lacrima. That wouldn't work! They came up with this, this morning. Damnit! How was she supposed to lie! Lucy tilted her head.

"Why does it matter Laxus? It worked, didn't it?!" Lucy could feel herself going into defensive mode. He smirked again.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He asked smugly. He knew now, how he was going to get her to confess. If he kept pushing her she'd cave eventually. This was going to be the longest, but most rewarding fight he's ever been in.

"Why does it matter! You could never understand! You're just the play-boy dragon slayer! You know nothing about feelings! You're just an ass!" Her words hurt him, though you couldn't tell. His poker face was strong.

"Oh, rich coming from someone who can't even process her feelings half the time. You don't deal with your feelings. You and I are more alike than you think! You bottle your feelings up to the point of no return! Your own team doesn't even know the real you." She scuffs.

"Neither do you! You know what I'm going home!" Lucy tried walked to the door, but Laxus' hands were on her wrists.

"Why can't you just say it?" He said softly. He wasn't even sure she heard him. Judging by the tears in her eyes she did.

"Because you're you." Lucy said quietly. "I'm weak and I-I can't do this, and just walk away. Laxus, I'll never be the girl you…you…" Laxus cut her off with a kiss. He knew she was still crying. "Laxus stop! I can't be your booty call. I'll never make it. You mean too much to me as a friend." Laxus stood stunned. His mouth wouldn't work. Was this what everyone thought of him? No feelings and cold? Even Gajeel had managed to get close to more people than himself. Her tears were starting to stir something up in him. He knew in that moment, this wouldn't be like how it was with the other women. He needed to talk to Gajeel. It was a strange for him to feel this way, and he feared it has to do with mates.

"Lucy, I swear this isn't like anything I've done before. You're different." Lucy glares daggers at Laxus.

"Stop! Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you! It'll pass! It always does." He flinched at her own words. "Please don't lead me on. And stop kissing me. It's not fair to me. My hopes get up, and you walk away, like everyone else." She lowers her voice. "It's already going to destroy me when this is over. Just please don't give me false hope." He brushed his thumbs under her eyes.

"Lucy, I can't really explain it, but I know I'm meant to be with you. Please don't walk away. As much as it'll destroy you, it'll kill me. I'm going to prove it I swear." Lucy's face paled. What? He couldn't be serious. This was some sick joke, right? Does it even make sense? She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice him coming in for a kiss. He smirked. She's in her own world. He pressed his lips softly on hers. One hand stabilizing him above her head, the other roaming up and down her arm. "Lucy, the spell is going to wear off any moment. We will talk later. I'm not done with you yet." He says possessively. She nods her head in agreement, still confused. Then he places a soft, chaste, kiss on her lips. Laxus messes up his hair, then Lucy's. She's a little confused, until he reaches for her shirt. He grabs it in his hands to wrinkle it. She then realizes he wants to make it appears as though they were in a heated moment. Who knows maybe Lucy is a screamer. Laxus smirked to himself, promising to find out the answer to that as soon as he could. She pulled her pony-tail out, letting her wild mane free. Laxus admired her beauty. She looked wild, untamable. He needed to make her pant. Laxus was excited as he steadied himself on the wall again, there was only one way to get her panting. He winked at her.

Laxus leaned into Lucy, capturing her soft lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, demanding access. She parted her lips for him. His tongue took in her delicate taste. She still had minty breath from brushing her teeth. He wanted her so bad. Lucy nipped at his bottom lip. Laxus let out a possessive growl. She was going to kill him. She pulled back resting her head on the wall. His plan worked she was panting.

"I swear on all of my Zodiac keys, if you don't mean what you said, I'll kill you painfully. I'm not a toy, Laxus." Lucy's voice and glare sent a shiver down his spine. She was a little scary, when she wanted to be.

"I swear on my life, I meant all of it. I'll prove it later." He winked at her. It was only then that Lucy realized how turned on she was. She knew he could smell it. Her cheeks turned bright red, so she tried to escape Laxus' grip. He smirked, letting her through.

Her scent was intoxicating. Everything about her was, but when he smelt the new fragrance of her being turned on, his own horniness took over. His cock was twitching hard in his pants. After he heard Lucy shut the bathroom door, he readjusted himself. No woman has ever made his feel so hot and flustered as her. It was like he was a teenager again. She obviously hadn't ever smelt like that before around him. He was going to take that as she had never been into any of the guild members, except him. That boosted his ego. He heard Lucy summon Virgo, so she could have her things. He waited for them to emerge from the bathroom to show them to his room.

Laxus showed the two women to his bedroom. He opened the door and stood to the side. Lucy's eyes went wide, and mouth gapped a little. In front of her was a room; with dark purple walls, and black carpet. He had a small desk to the right of the door, and a few bookshelves scattered around. Much of the room was taken up by a huge bed. There was an Iron rodded head bored. Lucy's mind wondered to dirty thought. She blushed profusely. There was no foot board. His blankets were dark in color and looked to be satin.

Virgo was the first to break the silence. "Punishment princess?" Lucy sighed.

"No Virgo you may return." Laxus looked at the blonde. Why did her spirit ask for punishment? Was Lucy kinkier than he originally? He gave her a devious smirk. "No! it's not like that! I swear! She's always asks that. She's masochist." Laxus picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, without hesitation. She could feel her heat settle in her stomach again.

"You a masochist too?" Laxus raised his eyebrow. He laid her on the bed. He was too caught up in her right now to stop himself. He wanted to know all her sweet spots.

"So-Sometimes." Lucy said with a shaky voice. Laxus was kissing her neck. He made his way back to her lips. He was hovering above her. She started to run her hands on his covered stomach, while he roamed her covered curves.

Laxus kissed his way down her jaw, and to her neck. He knew he couldn't take her tonight, but he wanted her to know what she was doing to him. Lucy arched her back into him. Her women-hood brushed up against his errection. They both moaned loudly. She tried to do it again, but he pushed her hips back down.

"Lucy," he groaned. "we can't. You know we can't." She never knew how turned on she could get. Sure, she had a long string of men, who never would call back after they got what they wanted, but he was so good. She had self-pleasured before, but the heat Laxus was giving her was too much.

"Laxus," she demanded. "I need something. You," she panted, "can't leave me like this. I need you right now." Laxus smirked. Coming back with a smartass comment.

"The only action we're getting tonight is with our own hands. You think this isn't hard for me too? It's excruciating to have you so close and not be able to take you."

"Then take me you damn dragon! I'm right here, willing!" Laxus shuddered at her boldness. He still couldn't. He shook his head. "Fine!" She said angrily. "I'll get myself off right here." She grinned evilly. Laxus was pushed over to the right side of the bed. He knew Lucy was strong-willed, but she can't want to make this harder, can she?

Laxus watched in awe as Lucy undid the button on her shorts and shimmied them down. He was hit strongly with her smell. He groaned and looked at her, memorizing how she looked. Her milky skin contrasted with her black thong, with stars on the front. Lucy slid her hand into her panties to her sensitive bundle of nerves. She started rubbing slow circles. He heard her gasp. He was at his end. He pulled the blanket over himself, and unbuttoned his pants. If she wasn't going to show herself, neither would he.

Laxus' dick twitched in agony. He wanted her. He was stroking himself at a fast pace. Lucy was moaning and panting. She was so sexy. He wanted to watch her come undone. Lucy's pace sped up. Needing her own release. Laxus' pace was getting fasted. He was angry at her, but he was loving the view of her getting herself off. Lucy started shaking; he knew she was close. His own orgasm was climbing. He was never one to have to self-pleasure. He could pick-up girls in the bar easily, but she was something else. She moaned his name loudly, and that was the end of his torturous need to release.

"You really know how to test my patience, Blondie." Lucy groaned in agitation.

"That didn't help me at all." Laxus smirked. He loved the thought that he did this to her. He pulled her into his chest.


	4. Shot for Your Thought

**HAPPY FRIDAY! Boy I hope everyone else' week was a better than mine. I'm exhausted! Haha. Oh well such is life. I've forgotten the disclaimer, so just so everyone is aware I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I simply use his characters to fuel my imagination. XD**

 **I have to say this chapter was really fun for me to write. I love Cana as a character! Without further ado go ahead an read it. Hope you guys have a wonderful week!**

The next morning, Laxus wakes up to a warmth on his right side. He looks down and watched the memory flash in his head. He smirked and shook his head in disbelief. Lucy was lying in his arms. She never put back on her shorts back on. He thought she was gorgeous. Wait, when had women become beautiful and gorgeous instead of a hot piece of ass? What had she done to him? He snuck another look at her. She was snoring softly, and she was smiling big. She really was the light of Fairy Tail, and that scared the shit out of him. He quickly looked over at his clock. 10 AM. They needed to get up, he internally groaned. He could watch her sleep all day. Creepy, he said to himself.

"Blondie?" Lucy groaned. "We need to get up. We have to go to the guild."

"Absolutely not." She mumbled. He smirked cockily.

"Blondie, we really need to go." He wasn't close to giving in, but she was just so adorable. He groaned at himself again. Too many things were at war in his body. He blamed the fact all he wanted to do was "motivate" her to get up. He'd do it in the most pleasurable of ways. Not helping! He chastised himself.

"Five more minutes, please." He groaned, she really wasn't a morning person. He actually pitied her team

"If you don't get up right now, I will get you so turned on you won't be able to walk. You need to talk to Levy, and I really should talk to Gajeel." She pouted sitting up in bed. He couldn't help but admire her in her state of undress. Her tank top was all messed up from sleep. Her eyes were still glazed over with the need to go back to sleep, and her lips looked so swollen from their making out yesterday. "You can use the shower in the master bath, I'll use the other." Lucy rolled her eyes and got up, forgetting her state of undress. He had to admire her ass, he was still Laxus Dreyer after-all, before she shut the door to the bathroom. He convinced himself to go to the other bathroom even though, his mind said go join her. With one more groan, he got up and left his bed.

When they were showered and ready to go, Laxus teleported them to a block away from the guild. They both took a shaky breath, before Lucy grabbed his hand. This was going to be a grueling day for both of them. She didn't know why he, the playboy of the guild, was denying her sex. It was aggravating. He would screw anyone, why not her? Is she not worth it? Was he scared she was unexperienced? He promised she wasn't a toy, maybe he's trying to be a gentleman. She liked that thought, but she liked the thought of him naked under her more. She licked her lips with anticipation. She was going to have him, one way or another. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

When Lucy and Laxus walked into the guild, the noise went down. All eyes were on them. Lucy smiled sweetly as usual. Meeting the faces of her self-designated family. "Is Team Natsu here? I feel like I owe them an apology and an explanation." The guilds silence should have been a red flag that something was wrong. Mira spoke through the silence.

"They took a job. I'm sorry. You should talk to Master, as soon as you can." Lucy's smile fell. They never take a job without asking her, and Mira's deflated voice spoke volumes. It sounds like she won't be taking any missions with them, while they coped. They just needed time, it was Team Natsu after-all, we believe in forgiveness and acceptance. They must just be hurt. But why did Master want to talk to her about. It was clear they needed time. She understood that. Everything would turn out fine. She quickly regained her smile and looked at Laxus. Her heart speedup. How could he do this to her so easily? No matter what, she'd make it through this.

"I'm going to see Master. I'll be back soon. Kay?" She looked up into those stormy blue eyes and almost melted on the spot. He was her everything, and if her team needed time that was fine. She could spend some time with her new man, maybe even get what she wanted so desperately. She licked her lips involuntarily. Laxus could only nod.

When Lucy got to Master's office she knocked softly. "Come in." Master replied. She stepped into the room, and his smile fell. That was another sign, that this wasn't going to be a good talk. She only knew him to frown when things went wrong. She didn't know what to expect, but this was not going to be an easy talk. She sighed.

"Master, is everything all right? You never frown like that, unless something serious happens. Am I in trouble?"

"Dear child, you've done nothing wrong, but follow your heart. That boy, he's a handful at best." She chuckled sweetly at that. She knew that now more than ever. "He hasn't had the easiest life, and I know firsthand, how stubborn, egotistical, and cocky his ass can be. You're good for him, though. The love you give to everyone is what he needs most. You're a stubborn, bullheaded woman. You won't take his shit. In my head, you've always been the light of Fairy Tail. When you came, everything started looking brighter. Not even in our darkest days could we frown with you by our side. You are a tremendous mage. You've gotten so much stronger, and had to sacrifice so much. You are, after-all, my favorite brat. Which is why this is so hard." She always knew she had a special spot in his heart, but to hear it aloud was reassuring. Yet, she could tell something was very wrong, but she kept her smile bright. "Lucy," he took a deep breath, "Team Natsu has requested you no longer accompany them on missions." Her heart sank.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucy's smile finally fell. Her eyes started to blur with tears. "They… they're my best friends… they can't just do this because I love someone, right?" She was no longer trying to hide her tears. "Friends forever? Does that mean nothing? Why is it so wrong?! I'm allowed to love whomever I want! They can't do this? Can they?" Her tears turn to anger. What the hell was this?! There was no way this was really happening!

"Lucy, my dear, I don't know what to say. You know they react on impulse. I'm sure they'll come home and beg for forgiveness, but as of now, I can't let you take missions with them. I feel awful, but please don't blame Laxus for this. He's really trying for you." Lucy blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. They don't want her, because she loves Laxus? She starts to giggle. She's trying to hide it, but it bursts out. "Lucy, my dear? Are you okay?" He looked at her in shock. Had he just shattered her? Lucy gets up laughing hysterically, and waves. She needed a drink. Screw being 11 AM. Now it was times to get shit faced. If not for this wonderful excuse, she'd have had to find another excuse to get drunk. True her teams actions cut deep, but she had other issues to handle as well. Now all she needed to do was head to Mira.

Laxus was in the middle of talking to Gajeel, when Lucy walked down the stairs. She was dying of laughter. Laxus could smell the tears. He was confused and worried. Her laugh wasn't her usual upbeat, joyful sound. No she was laughing in a defeated, sarcastic, way. Gajeel exchanged a look with Laxus, and they got up following her to the bar. She couldn't stop laughing.

"This…this is so utterly fucked up!" She hiccupped from laughing too hard. The boys stared at her. Gajeel spoke softly.

"Bunny… you all right there?" She looked over at Gajeel, then to Laxus. She broke out in another fit of laughter. They looked so nervous. Why was everyone so nervous around her all the sudden? Shouldn't the roles be switched? Oh boy, it was about to be a long, messy night. That kind of excited her, Laxus was about to be in for a major shocker. No doubt she'd have to explain everything tonight, well…

"Oh, I will be. Today's going to be the best of my life. Mira!" She screamed. Mira nodded towards her. "You're strongest shot, please!" She smiled sweetly, and Mira nodded again. The guys stayed there staring. Lucy wasn't a heavy drinker. That was known all around the guild. Usually she would have a strawberry daiquiri and be done. Always making sure that the other girls got home safe and sound. What was going on? But before Laxus could get a word in, Cana pulled into the seat next to Lucy.

"Mira make that two. I've found my drinking buddy for the day! So, what are we getting wasted for tonight, princess tits?" Lucy giggled at the risqué nickname. "Laxus give you that feeling you've been aching from other mediocre men? That itch you can't scratch by yourself. I bet he's amazing. All dragon slayers are, so I've heard." Cana winked at Laxus. In return he growled deeply. Mira placed two drinks down on the counter.

Lucy made a tch noise and shot back her drink, like a pro. It burned but, she loved it. "I wish! God damn, then maybe my life would be a little more tolerable! But you know, Mr-I'll-fuck-any-girl-except-the-one-putting-out-for-me. He doesn't want the little fragile Lucy Heartfillia. God, I'm not breakable. Oh well! I'm about to get so shit-faced, I won't know my name, where I am, or what planet I'm on!" She steals Cana's shot. "Here's to tonight!" She cheered.

Laxus watched Lucy throw back her second shot. This wasn't her, what the hell did Gramps say? Gajeel tugged him back to their table. "Let her drink her pain away. It'll be easier for her to numb herself until she wants to deal with it. It'll also be easier for you to deny her, until you can explain she's your mate. Whatever happened, she'll tell you. For now, though, you need to let her be. Watch her from here. She doesn't want to talk about it, and making her would only make her push you away. She must be pretty hurt to drink like this. We both know that." The blonde slayer growled slightly, then relaxed into his seat. He was watching the women of his dreams, drink her sorrows away, and he couldn't help her. He so desperately wanted too, but Gajeel was right. She'd come to him on her own, eventually.

"Listen Princess Curves, we are getting so wrecked you'll be able to hear colors. Another Mira!" Lucy was already loosening up. Half way to drunk, long way from sanity.

"He needs to fuck me soon! Or I swear, I'm going to hurt someone from pent-up sexual frustration! I'll jump him if he doesn't watch out. He's too good to pass up. Hell, after years of wanting him, now having him so close is torture! So, he's either going to fuck me, or I should get a state of the art sex toy." She hiccupped. She really was just trying to play this up. She was getting drunk, but not drunk enough to put herself at risk. She needed this too work. Gods please let this work. "He turns me on so bad that I'm sure that I'll need to wash my panties twice because of last night. No man, that has ever been in my bed, has ever made me so ungodly hot inside. I'm a mess around him. So much more sexual tension, than I've ever experienced before. I've always been shy about asking for sex instead of just seducing, but he…he's just too good. Kinda like an incubus." She took the shot; the liquid didn't burn this time.

Laxus groaned at her words, and he wasn't an incubus damnit! Gajeel smirked at his friend's discomfort. Levy walked up to they're table, just as Laxus was banging his head on the table, trying to forget her lust thickened. Levy raised her eyebrow. Gajeel pointed over to the blonde at the bar, who was already falling off her stool.

"Laxus? I'm going to ask you this once. Did you already break her heart? Cause if you did, I'll kill you. She's my best friend, and we protect each other when it comes to partners and boyfriends." Gajeel barked out a laugh. The bluenette shot him an icy glare that shut him up.

"No." Laxus mumbled into the table top. He felt utterly defeated. This was it. He had finally found her, and all he wanted is her happy, but life fucked him over again. This was such shit!

"Then why is she drinking like she does, when a man uses her and doesn't call back?" He groaned. He didn't want to hear about the men she'd fooled around with. It made him sick to think someone had her before him. He still couldn't even have her tonight. She was going to be too drunk to have a clear conversation with, which meant another rough, tense, sexless night.

"Gramps talked to her, about some-thing and now It think it broke her." Levy's mouth went to an O. She had hoped it was a Laxus thing. That would have been better, than the news she knew she was told. There was no way around this. She needed to get over there. Laxus peeked an eye out. "Damnit woman! You know! What the hell happened? Is she okay? Should I be worried?"

"I'm so sorry Laxus, but this isn't for me to discuss with you. I've got to get to the bar. She's going to need back-up." She paused. "Hey Gaj?" She asked sweetly. Gajeel grunted in response. While the other man continued to bang his head on the table. "Um, if I get drunk can you make sure I get home safely? Please? This is going to be a long day for both of you, but just remember she's the light of this place. She wants to numb everything until she knows how she wants to deal with it. She's really hurting." Gajeel nodded to her. She was his mate, and he always made sure she got home safely, anyways. He'd just have to hold it together. He'd tell her soon. It was starting to be hard to be friends with her. All he wanted was to kiss her. He's wanted to tell her, but his guilt was high up until lately. Now he was sure she felt the same, giving him everything he needed to confess.

Levy made her way over to the bar the two girls were at. She looked at Mira and nodded, before bringing three more shots for the girls. All three slammed back the liquid. Levy coughed. Damn that is gross.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed in excitement. She threw he arm around the bluenette. Lucy didn't skip a beat with the number one question of the night. "Levy," she pouted, "does Gajeel have a big dick?" The two dragon slayers looked at each other, cursed, and Laxus growled at Gajeel. Why did Lucy care about Gajeel's dick?! He was now angry.

Levy chocked for a second. She flushed brightly. This is why they never drank at the guild. It was easier to not share secretes with the guild, when at a random bar. Like Levy's insane crush on a certain raven-haired dragon slayer.

"Mira two more! Fast!" Mira placed them swiftly in front of Levy. As fast as she could she downed them. Cana and Lucy giggled, but still wanted their answer. "Okay first, all dragon slayers have a… bigger package than humans on their own. It has to do with the fact, they are part dragon. They have dragon-like qualities. It's kind of like their canines. And two, I have yet to see Gajeel's dick. I'm working on it." She let out a giggle already feeling the burning liquid rush threw her veins.

"Damn, so does that mean Laxus is packing?" Lucy licked her lips, letting it sink in. "Fuck, yes!" She pumped her fist in the air triumphally. "I'm going to be the luckiest girl on Earthland. I'm going to be fucked so hard, my brain will be fried! I'm not leaving that bed for days! I bet he's rough. Kind of loving that thought." The drunk blonde winked at the girls. "But Little Blue, you should tap that. You promised yourself, at the beginning of the year you would. And it's September my dear, no backing out. You also promised to find out," Levy let out an eep. To shut her friend up.

"I officially hate my enhanced hearing." Gajeel said slamming his head into the table, next to Laxus'. "How does she know about dragon slayer's dicks? Like, what hell kind of book did she read to find that?"

Laxus was still stuck on Lucy's, "fuck yes." It was filling his head, with dirty images. Including a fantasy of him taking her over the bar. He loved them, and hated them at the same time. This was not going to be an easy night. She wanted to screw him so bad, and he wanted her too.

The two slayers let the conversation go on another hour before the two mates started asking Cana questions about her sexcapades. Cana had already stated how jealous she was that the two girls had dibs on them. Pouting and asking about sharing. The girls both giggled, but the guys didn't find it funny. Mates weren't something you fucked around with. That was their breaking point. Both men were over this.

"I think they need to get home." Gajeel said. Laxus lifted his head off the table. He knew Levy had just sat down an hour ago, but she needed to go home and sleep. It never took the Shrimp long to get drunk.

"Yup, time to go and good luck my friend. Glad to see you're in the same position as me." Gajeel grunted. They went over to the girls, and threw them over their shoulders, like a sack of Potatoes. The girls were squirming and screaming, but winked at each other nonetheless. This just got exciting for the two girls.


	5. Bickslow To The Rescue!

**Little early! Hoping to still post Friday. I've hit a depression rut, and editing previous chapters make me giggle. No need to worry about the depression either it comes and goes. Stays a couple weeks, then leaves for months. Anyways. I'll still be updating regularly. I appreciate the follows and reviews. They really are nice to read. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing this one too. I'll see ya'll Friday or Saturday!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Taylor**

Laxus carried Lucy home, the whole way she had protested. She had caused a major scene while walking through town. The town knew of his disloyalty to his own family's guild, but it looks as though all is forgiven. Needless to say, he was happy to finally reach the woods that led to his home. He walks another ten minutes before reaching his home. He unlocked the door, with a still raging girl on his shoulder. He put her down on the couch and, went to grab her a glass of water and an aspirin. She was going to have one hell of a hangover. She accepted the water and medication. Drinking all the water in the cup, before handing it back to him.

"Laxus, you may be angry at me, but" she licked her lips, seductively, "I want to feel you on top of me." He visibly shuddered. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

"Blondie, you know we can't." He tried to reason. "You are drunker than shit, and we need to talk."

"No talking! Just take me, you stupid dragon! I'll show you the time of your life. I'm not the innocent little girl, you all think I am! God, Laxus, all I want it to see what's under all those unnecessary clothing!" She rolled her eyes in frustration. He growled deeply.

"No! Damnit stop! I can't control myself when you talk like this. The sultry is so heavy in your voice, it's sexy as fuck! I can't keep this up. I know we can't without talking. You know, as well as I, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do! You have no right to do this! You're being selfish! There's so much more I need to explain before we rush into this. One being, what the hell happened tonight? What had you so upset, to down that many drinks without a single word to me?!" Lucy's eyes flickered in anger. He may have actually preferred this, over her promiscuity. It's easier for her to be angry and them avoid each other; than having to push her off him. Cause he didn't think he'd be able to that again.

"I'm going to take a bath." Her cheeks were red with anger and she pushed up violently from the couch. She walked away from him. This was going to suck. He needed backup. Now. Not only to calm her down, but to keep himself in check. He was so ready to have angry sex with her fucking sassy ass. He could imagine getting rough with her, and her being a sassy snot about it. He'd listen to one I told you so, but after that he'd punish her every time she got too sassy. Electric current to her clit would do nicely. Laxus groaned, not helping.

He pulled out his Communication Lacrima and called Bickslow. He's the only one than can help.

"Hey Bossman. What's wrong? Already problems with Cosplayer?" Bicks teased. Laxus groaned.

"Dude, she's got a nasty temper. She's plastered. And, she wants me to fuck her to death. I'm calling it now, I'm not going to survive on my own. You need to get here fast, before I lose everything I'm trying to control." Bickslow knew there was no denying his friend. He was desperate if he called him of all people.

"Be there in five." He hung up fast.

As promised, Bickslow showed up five minutes later. Laxus answered the door with a sigh of relief. Bicks would keep him in check, and at least he and Lucy were sort of friends. Freed and Evergreen were becoming closer to the Celestial Mage, but it's a work in progress. Bick's and Lucy had bonded a little before Laxus realized his feelings for her. Bick's and she could spit insults at each other for hours. It was rather amusing to watch them go at it.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Bickslow glared at Laxus. Normally it would be well-deserved question and glare, but this time he hadn't done anything wrong.

"She talked to Gramps, then went on a drinking frenzy, and now she wants to…" he trailed off. Bickslow smirked. "She wants me bad, so bad. No one has ever wanted to fuck me so bad, I guarantee. And I've had women throw themselves at me hard, like I'll pay you hard. I want her just as bad, but it's not that simple anymore!" He said angrily. Bickslow raised an eyebrow. "Dragon-Slayer thing."

"So, Cosplayer's got a naughty side? That's interesting always thought she was pure, except that mouth. Damn she has a potty mouth. Why's she here anyways? You could've left her at home." He slapped his face, he totally forgot no one knew she was staying here.

"She's temporarily staying here." There was a long and awkward silence. Bicks stared at him wide-eyed. Why would he do this to himself?

"Boss? Is everything okay? You can trust me, ya know." Laxus' eyes shifted to the floor. It wasn't his place to say anything. But, it was just Bicks, so it wasn't like he was telling the whole guild. He was his closest friend. She brought this on herself. He'd keep their secrete.

"She was attacked. Showed up here looking like she had been at the craziest stripper show in town." Bickslow chuckled, Laxus shook his head. "No. like I mean; wet, bruises, cuts, and fucking glitter. I'm currently the only one who can help her, which makes it ten times harder." He went on to explain the whole situation, in as much detail as he knew.

"DDDAAAAMMMMNNNN." Bickslow drawled. Lucy walks into the kitchen in a pair of short-shorts, and a fitted tank top, without a bra. Her nipples were protruding out from her tank top, obviously thinking she and Laxus were alone. She looked to be coming down from her buzz.

"Bickslow?" She was confused. Was he just stopping by? Was he here to help kick her out? Did he know about her team? She quickly covered her arms over her breasts, no need to show them to the world. He was the biggest perv in the guild. Stupid Seith Mage! Looking at her like that.

"OUI, cosplayer! I'm not here to hurt you. Or assess your tits. That's Cana's job. Not here to cope a feel." Laxus growled, and in return she scoffed at him, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I'm a little hurt you think so lowly of me. I thought we were friends." Bickslow said innocently. Laxus was gritting his teeth, she was freely exposing herself. At least that's what his dragon told him.

"You poor, poor thing. Did my insides make you feel unwelcomed? Oh, good golly, I'm sorry. Hurt feelings always make people grumpy, maybe that's both of your guys' issues. I'm just a sweet, young, heir. How have I gotten myself to this point?" She's shifting her feet back and forth, and her innocence game is cranked up. "Phewy, now I'm here with two attractive mages, one I KNOW is good in bed, and one whose raved about. Well, goodness me, I guess I'm just too unexperienced at this. I was always taught there's only one way to make up for hurting a man's ego." She licked her lips, in a teasing manner, earning one of the scariest growls out of her boyfriend she's ever heard. Bickslow looked at she shocked. Her proud smirk spoke volumes.

"Laxus, make some supper Cosplayer and I should talk." Laxus was about to hit Bickslow, for even thinking of laying a hand on his woman, but his friend's face held no sexual desires. He grunted and the two were off to the living room.

"If you try anything with my woman, I'll cook you alive with my own lightning." He whispered softly. Bickslow glared at him, and shooed him away. Lucy was excited, she was going to get the dirt on Laxus. Bickslow turned his gaze to her.

"Is this about your," he was cutoff.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to talk about it! No more tears, they're useless anyways. I knew things would end up like this. It wasn't going to be a smooth transition, I just wish Laxus would understand." She sighed. "It was, and still is, my decision. The rest of you can kiss my perfectly shaped ass." She tilted her head, before she shot a thoughtful look into the kitchen. She knew he could hear her. She knew that she needed to fully tell him about her team, particularly Natsu. It was just too hard. She knew then she'd have to explain what was really going on too, and that was harder than the discussion of her team. "Maybe if I got laid, I wouldn't be so pent-up." She said angrily, but regretting her words, she sighed. "I understand though. Little Miss Heartfillia is trouble. Not only that, but I'm a broken person as a whole. He just…" she smiled softly. "He makes me feel whole, like I've been missing out my whole life, ya know? I don't care if we only last a week, it's worth it to feel whole again, even if it's just a short while. Like I'm not just an object of desire. It's like he loves me, but is too scared to fully commit to it. I haven't felt this way in a long, long time, and even than it was my mother."

"You're very loved Cosplayer. You'll never know how much we care. Not excluding us in the Thunder Legion. I get you don't want to talk, but eventually, it'll all come out. I don't want either of you to get hurt. You're a package deal now. You're my friend too. I'll be in the line to kick his ass if he hurts you, and that goes the other way too. I'll kick your ass Heartfillia. Just don't question Laxus' trustworthiness or his loyalty." He paused a moment. "He sees something more than just your banging body." He winked. "He sees your heart." She smiled brightly. "Okay Cos, you get five free questions about Laxus and his past. If you ever disclose this information to anyone, I'll take over your soul and make you strip for Wakaba and Macao." She shuddered.

"Okay." She paused thinking hard. "One, does he have any sort of connection with his father?" He sighed. It was the only question he had anticipated, but still the hardest to explain.

"He doesn't, besides the tabs he's keeping on him. He's still furious at him for hurting Fairy Tail. More importantly, about what happened to you. You fought a hell of a battle with Flare, you were damned to be hurt badly. She threatened Asuka, and your heart, and morals, wouldn't have let anything happen to her, or any of us. Your heart is pure as gold. He wants to kill him one day, but won't because you can't kill your own father. Even after everything, he's still his father. Yet he will pay someone too, or better yet have a guild member do it." She never knew he had been so pissed about the fight. His stoic face never showed emotion.

"Second, you've known him a long time. Why sleep with everything that moves his way, except me?" He got a cocky smirk. She had no idea about Laxus' deep-rooted feelings for her.

"Are you blind?" He paused smirking. "You know, that'd make a lot of sense, because you are obviously aren't getting the right vibe from him. I've never seen that man have this much restraint in our whole lives of knowing each other. Especially with the fact he loves you. He wants you bad, darling. He really loves you. You're the one person he's ever thought of settling down with." She rolls her eyes.

"Three," She looked down and sighed, "is he okay?" He shook his head in confusion. He didn't understand her question, at all. "Is he okay? Like is he dealing with everything okay? I love him, and if he doesn't want to speak to me about it, I'll ask you. Is he doing okay? I know he hasn't forgiven himself, he hates himself. He doesn't realize he was forgiven long ago. He doesn't have to be scary-unapproachable-asshole Laxus. He's so kind and sweet. I just wish everyone saw him like this. His heart's in the right place."

"Lucy I'm glad you see his pure heart, but he can't, rather won't, forgive himself. That's why he waited for you to initiate this. That and we all know you're…ino-" Lucy dies of laughter. She's holding her sides, gasping for air. Tears are forming in the corners of her eyes. Bickslow smirked. He sooo called it! She wasn't as innocent as everyone made her out to be.

"Everyone's under that damn spell!" She giggled. "I don't even know why. They all think little ole Lucy has never seen a dick before. Oh Goodness Lucy must've never kissed a guy." She faked a shocked expression, and covered her mouth. "The heiress of the Heartfillia fortune grew up prim and proper. No way has she had more than a few men in her bed! That's unladylike!" She giggled. "You guys are too precious. I thought out of the teams in Fairy Tail, yours would've figured it out. Damn! I'm good!" She winked at Bickslow. "There's no reason for anybody to think I'm as innocent as you all do. I'm a female, I have sexual encounters too. Just bad taste in the men."

"You know what Cosplayer? I always knew it. Your façade is good, but your soul is kinky as fuck!" Lucy threw her head back laughing. "Tell me my darling, why were you initially drawn to Laxus?" She sat straight up and smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She winked. "You know as well as I, that he can hear us. Isn't that right sweetie?" Laxus grunted. "I'll save my last two for another time, though I have one for both of you." Laxus walked into the living-room and placed dinner in front of them.

"Shoot for it Cos." She shifted on the couch. Laxus was in the chair across from her. She knew everyone thought she and Natsu had been in love, but they never were. It was one of them that started the rumor about her sleeping with Natsu. One of them was angry and one of them was the instigator. She had a pretty good idea which was which.

"I've heard the rumors." She looked up slowly from the spot on Laxus' chest, she'd been staring at. "Someone in the guild claimed Natsu and I had fucked." Laxus smirked at her. He knew there was no backing to that rumor. She had no smell of Natsu on her. He faintly could pick up a few other male colognes on her, but very faintly. Not even enough to know if she slept with them. She hadn't been with any man for at least 3 months. She just was getting herself off. He smirked as pictures from last night played in his head. Gods, she was hot. He was getting hard just thinking about it. "Any ideas who started that? Had to be a male. All the females knew, I have zero sexual attraction to Natsu. Someone thought it'd be "funny" to say that I was the one to make Natsu realize all the fun he could have with a woman. I've done my digging. It was someone from Thunder Legion. Ever knew I was fooling around with other men, and Freed doesn't seem like the type. Which leaves my two favorites in front of me." She looked at Laxus than Bick's. "Who wants to confess? It'd make it easy on Little Miss Heartfillia, who's never touched a man before."

"Wasn't me Blondie. I can smell all the sex you've had. Not once have I smelt ashes and freshly cut wood. I knew you never slept with him. Why would I say it anyway? I've got no friends."

"Valid point Sparky." She turned her attention to Bickslow, who seemed to be nervous. "Oh-Oh-Oh." Lucy smirked. "You know I've been holding on to your secretes. Never told a soul. Why Bicks? Why betray me like that?" She said so innocently, that it made Bickslow jump.

"Not a clue what you're talking about. You'd know I'd never. I'm Laxus' best friend. Why would I ever hurt him?"

"Oh, I get it! You think I'm an idiot?" She pauses making the tension rise, which make her smile wider. "It makes perfect sense. He's been grumpier than usual, he wouldn't go get laid by a "regular," so you took matters into your own hands. You knew he liked me, so jealousy would make him come after me. Make him jealous enough to tell me everything. You just never thought I'd out you for it. Did you think I'd thank you? Sorcerer Weekly has been on my ass about it since you said it. You do realize Cana and I are best friends, right? When we take baths together, and compare lays, I hear things about you. Delicious black-mail." She winks evilly at him. He stumbles to get up.

"W-Well boss, I better go. Ever needed me. I'll see you around Cosplayer." And just like that, he left running out the door. Laxus looked at his woman. What the hell just happened?

"We better eat, or it'll get cold." Laxus mumbled taking a bite out of his chicken. Lucy nodded, ready to just enjoy the night with her man. No more thinking about her team, or the guild.

A soft silence fell over them, while they ate. No need to talk. Not yet anyway. Laxus and Lucy both knew they needed to talk, but they were just enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. Lucy felt like she could be her real self with him near her. He had no judgment. She knew she went about this the wrong way, and she needed to apologize. She needed to talk truthfully. Something she wasn't looking forward too. It all needed to come out now, before they came for her. An arranged marriage was set. It was the only reason she had turned her feelings cold towards her love for him. She knew people were watching her. She needed to make everything she did look like she wasn't house-wife material, but she knew it didn't matter. She's never told anyone about this. She couldn't, it wasn't that simple. The arranged marriage was the straw that broke the camel's back, it's why she left home. She had been forced to sleep with some rich man, but her father didn't fully understand the situation. After she left, she never looked back. It was time to put it all out there, and this was only the beginning. She had two groups of people after her. The harmless one, but more importantly, the strong dark-guild that wanted her dead. Her heart was breaking. She loved Laxus more than anything, but she could only tell him part of the situation for now. Deep down she knew though, if she died he'd never move on.


	6. Half Truths and an Unforgettable Night

**Good Evening! At least that's what it is here in Illinois. I'd like to just say I am going back to college, my sixth semester. Updates will still be weekly! Don't worry! It's my last semester before earning my Associates Degree than off to a 4 year college for an education degree!**

 **Here's today's update. I have to say, I love how I set up these earlier chapters. Makes me so happy to see everyone enjoying it! There is a lemon in this one. It's been marked. If you chose to skip the lemon, make sure you find the Lemon over mark, there's more after it. Also there is a three sentence mention of rape. I've marked that also.**

 **I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail.**

Lucy went to brush her teeth after dinner, and Laxus was left to think over everything that had happened these last couple of days. Bickslow calmed her down, even seemed to sober her up a bit. A pit in his stomach told him, Mira had been giving very little alcohol to her. She was hiding a lot from him, and it angered him, but he also understood. He knew he wasn't opening up either. She was a smart girl, never acted on impulse, which leads to the question, what had driven her to such extremes today? This wasn't the girl she was last night. Of course, the sass and desire was her, but she almost seemed whorish today. That isn't her. She was acting, he could see right through it. But why? Does it have to do with the situation as a whole or… His thoughts trailed off. He heard a loud sob, quieted by water. Was she going to be okay? Why do I have to care so much? Mate or not, this wasn't him! He was not good with feelings.

Laxus sighed and walked to the bathroom. He took a deep breath. He could smell her intoxicating scent of honey and sugar. "Lucy?" He knocked softly. She shut the water off. He went to sit back on the edge of the bed, and waited patiently. She came out in a black cami, no bra, and a pair of silk green short-shorts. He bit his cheek to keep from growling. She was still crying, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Laxus, what's your knowledge of the Upper Classes of Fiore?" He was taken back by her question. She took a seat next to him.

"Not much, I guess. Never concerned me, well before now. Are you okay? You look awful." She giggled softly. He rejoiced in the fact, she was no longer sobbing.

"I don't think that's what you're supposed to tell your girlfriend. I'll let it slide this time though, because you've never done this before." She sighed. "Do me a favor?" He nodded. "When I get done telling you everything tonight, keep an open-mind. My goal in everything, wasn't to hurt you. No one was supposed to get hurt, except myself. I-I've never been more scared to lose someone than, I am you. I'm scared you're going to jump ship. Say there's no use. Fight your instincts. Fight me. I'm scared you'll leave like everyone before you. It's a long, ugly, heartbreaking story of how I found my way to Fairy Tail. It's one that still haunts me to the core. Sadly, the past doesn't just disappear once we decide to leave it in the dust. Before anything else, I just want to say, you are the most mouthwatering, hottest, sexiest man I've ever met. More importantly, you are the loyalist, strongest, most competitive, trust-worthy man I've ever met. That's why this sucks." She watched his face turn to horror. "Any questions as of yet?"

"Just for the love of Mavis, tell me you're okay? I'm worried sick, about you! Please just be okay!" Lucy held back a sob, she wasn't okay, but she'd try. She took his hand and guided his whole body up to rest his back on the headboard. Laxus took off his shirt, and Lucy laid her head on his stomach. She traced calming patterns on his stomach muscles to keep her from crying.

"Today master told me Team Natsu had decided, I was no longer welcome on their team." He tried to interrupt, but she swatted at him. "Laxus, if you didn't think I knew this was going to happen, you're dumber than I thought. I knew this the moment I realized I loved you. That being said, I used it to my advantage. You know someone is stalking me, that's why I came." She paused taking a deep breath. "I lied. They never thought we were together. I…used you. I do love you, but I was using my feelings as an anchor." His had a flash of anger in his eyes. She kept saying love, but this doesn't sound like love. Did she really love him at all?!

"What?! Why would," she interrupted him softly.

"Because they are Hell-bent on sending me back to Upper Class. I thought if I were vulgar, and unsubmissive they'd leave me alone. I'd get to be happy with the man I love." Love! That damn word! He yelled to himself. "I don't want to leave your side, ever. These aren't mages that are after me. They're Upper Class residents trying to take me back to the man I'm supposed to marry." His blood ran cold. She was supposed to marry someone other than him! The thought struck him odd, but he had no time to contemplate his feelings as his anger rose. He didn't even realize he was growling. "Laxus, my love, we haven't gotten to the worse of it yet."

"Lucy, I can't even," she kissed his stomach softly. She wanted this over with. There was no need to drag this out. She wasn't telling him everything yet.

 ** _A quick mention of rape! Nothing explicit!_**

"I wasn't a virgin when I left home. That was why I left, it's why I'm here. I had been forced to sleep with a rich man. **(END OF MENTION)** I'm terrified. I've wanted you for so long, and now you've shown me love. A fucked-up version of love, but a love I want forever. Rich men aren't good husbands, they have it in their head the way roles work. My keys will be confiscated. I'll be damned to a kitchen. And I'll have a boring sex life. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, please don't let them take me away." Lucy said softly. "I know, I'm your mate. I've known all day." Laxus jerked his head forward.

"YOU KNEW!" Laxus yelled. She licked her lips involuntarily.

"Of course! I'm best friends with a bookworm hellbent on being the knowledge queen! I saw a few signs when I arrived, but today I was sure." She smirked at him. "We can talk about the other in more depth later. For now, let me love you. I don't want to waste another day without being yours."

 **Lemon. Skip ahead if you don't want to read.**

"Lucy, I don't want you to feel pressured. I'll wait forever. Don't decide so fast! This will change your life forever." She giggled. She climbed on top of Laxus. Straddling his hips. Lucy leaned down to Laxus' ear. Her hot breath was warming the shell of his ear. He held back a moan. The Great Laxus Dreyer doesn't moan at such a simple action.

"Laxus, I'm taking you now." She nibbled on his ear. She planted kisses down his jaw. He was only slightly starting to respond to her. She was delighted he wanted to play this game. She'd make him be responsive. All walls fall at some point. She grabbed his hand and glided it over her clothed breast. She left his hand there, hoping his instincts would fully takeover his clouded mind.

Laxus was losing a battle with himself. He was trying to restrain himself. Even though she was no virgin, he didn't want to get too rough with her. She didn't deserve that. He was watching her closely. Her eyes were half-lidded in a state of lust. She wanted him bad, but could he love her right? She took her hair down, and he lost his battle. Laxus flipped them over. His hand was working her nipple into a hardened peak, through her shirt. She gasped. He leaned down to kiss her passionately. He ran his tongue over her full, soft lips. She smirked against him, and opened for him. He set a feverous pace. He needed more of her. His dragon was demanding it! She ran her hands over his abdominal muscles, slightly scraping them with her nails. She was letting out soft moans of satisfaction. He lifted her shirt over her head quickly. He returned to his position over her, taking in her bare chest, while licking his lips. He started to kiss his way down her neck. He nipped on her collarbone, making her cry in pleasure. He continued to kiss the tops of her breasts. He knew, she was growing impatient. He finally ran his tongue from the top to her perky bud. He licked it softly, and Lucy moaned loudly. Laxus took the bud between his lips. He sucked, and when he had, had enough he grazed his teeth on it and pulled it towards him before letting it go. Lucy was arching her back into him. Trying to gain more contact. He switched breasts, and Lucy was losing her patience.

When Laxus felt satisfied with his work, he let his hands continue to roam over her. The swell of her hips drove him mad. They were perfect. He had plenty of muscle to grip, when he'd need it. And trust him, he would. Laxus' hand brushed ever so slightly over her womanhood.

"FUCK!" He smirked cockily at her screams. She was bucking her hip into him. Laxus cursed under his breath.

"Lucy, I should be trying to win you over. I shouldn't be just fucking you. Tell me to stop! Dammit! This isn't right." He pleaded, and Lucy had had enough. She flipped them over, so he was on his back. He saw the anger in her eyes. She rolled her hips over his fully-erected member. "Shit." He groaned.

She loved his soft groans, so she did it again. She slid her shorts off, licking her lips. She was looking him in the eyes, and she settled her core on his abdominal muscles. She knew he could feel the heat from her core. She knew she was dripping onto his chest. And yet, his eyes never left hers. She went to unbutton his pants, but stopped and looked at him once more. _Mine_. How she thought of that word, at this moment, was a mystery but it was the only one that came to mind. She shook the thoughts from her head. She flicked open his pants, and slid them to his hips, where he picked himself up to slid them further down. She kept his boxers for now. She moved to sit on his lower thighs. She was eyeing his member through the clothing. His member was trying to lay on his stomach, but was trapped by the boxers. She was impressed even in his boxers, she could tell he had a nicer girth than she'd thought. His length was impressive as well, but his girth is what excited her. Lucy liked her lips. She let her nimble fingers play with the elastic of his boxers. She was tracing an unknown pattern. She knew he was trying hard to hold back his moans and groans, but this was exciting for her. She paled when she realized, what she was doing. He had said no. He had said to stop. She was letting the desire for him take over. This was wrong.

"Fuck. Laxus, I don't want to force you into this. It's wrong that I force you to do this. Just tell me to stop and I will okay?" She was blushing, which with how pale her skin was at this moment, showed heavily. He flipped her back on her back.

"Ya lose your confidence? Where's the Minx? You were about to jump me? Grab me by the balls, have me every way you wanted. Where's she? And do I get to see more of her?"

"Not unless you stop teasing me! Idiot." She mumbled.

"You want me to touch you?" He rubbed his clothed cock over her wet core. She grinded her slick opening into his member, gaining a desirable twitch from it. "Tell me what you want me to do, Blondie." He ran his finger up and down her slit. Just up and down. Slowly. Painstakingly slow. When she tried to buck him into her. He only smirked and stopped. She was panting.

"Please Laxus give me something. Some sort of release. I need something of you in me." He kissed her hip and made his way to her inner thigh. Her arousal was driving him crazy, and in this position, it only heightened it. He ran his tongue over her slit. She bucked violently. He took a slow lick of her nerves, and her head shot back. She let out a cry, one he wanted to memorize. He nudged her legs farther apart, and dove into her core. As his tongue assaulted her nerves as he slid a finger into her, groaning at her tightness. She was yelling and screaming needing more of him. He set a steady pace of sucking, nibbling, and circling her clit, while also fingering her. Her moans became more desperate and her walls were clenching his finger. He picked up the pace, and she finally said his name. It was in a way that he'd never forget. His dick twitched harder from hearing his name in such a breathless tone.

Laxus sucked his fingers, then ripped his boxers off. Throwing the tattered material off the bed. He kissed her tenderly letting her taste herself on him. He lined his hips up with her. He tried to go slow, just knowing he was bigger than her "partners" before. She bit her lip, and all resolve he had broke. He shoved into her, and her cry of pleasure egged him on. He kept up the fast, heavy pace. He kissed her with such passion that he was almost sure this wasn't him. He'd never been so turned on, or in love. His lips broke the kiss to go to the shell of her ear.

"Scream my fucking name. Let everyone in the world know which dragon owns you!" Lucy shuddered and nodded. Laxus kept the fast pace and it wasn't long until, she was reaching her limits again. His own vastly approaching as well. He sped up, gripping the head board for leverage. At his breaking point he bit her shoulder, leaving a beautifully nasty mark.

"LAXUS!" She screamed. His cocky smile never faltered even as he shot his seed deep into her. Laxus lost his balance for a moment, but before he could fall on her, her rolled over. Lucy lie there in a daze, before he spoke.

 ** _Lemon over!_**

"Do you realize what we just did?" He asked nervously. This wasn't a normal sexual encounter. They had just mated. He's never even had a real relationship before. How was he supposed to be everything that she ever wanted? There was no way he could. She had to have realized that, right?

Lucy sensed his nervousness. "Laxus, I know you're scared. We don't need to think about this too hard. Don't look at me like a mate, look at me like a girlfriend. I'm scared as hell too. I love you though. I can't even explain how or why, I just do. Don't ever doubt it, because when I love it's all or nothing." She kept her hands to herself, not wanting to add to his anxiety.

"So, this means you and I are practically-"

"No. Think of it as we're just a couple. No need to rush it. You are you, and I am me. Fate brought us together. Someone knew what was going on and knew we were going to need each other. Don't run please. I want more of this." She smiles, then it drops to a frown. "Or if you really don't want me, or my problem, hand me over. You'll be able to have casual sex, I'll just feel it in my heart the feeling of betrayal. Laxus grabbed her hand tightly. Lucy almost yelps in pain. She struck a nerve. She knows she can't take it back.

"If you EVER say something that stupid again, I'll chain you too this bed and you'll never see the light of day again! Got it?!" He growled. His voice was so vicious, she jumped slightly. She nodded her head rigorously. She didn't think he'd get this mad over it.

"I-I just thought i-if you regretted this, then you'd have an out."

"I don't need a fucking out! I'm just not used to this! I don't let women sleep over here. We fuck at their place and I leave right away. You are staying here, in my home. It's new, it's scary so bear with me! I'm not the man that Fairy Tail's "light" should have to spend forever with. You're light and I'm the plague. I've never been worthy of anything other than a one-night-stand. I'm especially not worthy of you. You're everything I'm not. Graceful, elegant, smart, and bright. I'm just a powerhouse. I use brute force, nothing else. So just work with me, don't judge me too hard yet. Let's just keep going slow." Lucy smirked squeezing his hand. That was as close to an I love you she was going to get for now. He needed time to figure out his feelings, and she'd wait for him. It wasn't an easy thing to discover, especially when he had never loved anyone romantically before.

"That's fine, but we are soooo doing that again." She winked.

"You do realize who I am right? We've got another four rounds to go tonight. You feel so much tighter than anyone else I've been with. I'm officially addicted to you Blondie." He smirked.

"Mm," She hummed, "stop talking Sparky and take me again. I'm all yours. Fuck me until your hearts content." She winked and Laxus' worries were gone. She was definitely for him.


	7. Fights and Goodbyes

**Good evening** **! Ugh what a day. Anyway! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews!!! Keep them coming!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters! Just st my ply and the creepy men.**

The next morning Laxus rolled over to a delightful sight. Lucy's beautiful sleepy face was lying on one of his pillows. A small spot of drool pooled under her lips. Her lips were; red, swollen, and twisted into a smile like he's never seen. He took in her barely covered body. He took in how many hickeys covered her neck. As he trailed his gaze down her body, he found more. A lot more. He stifled a laugh, she was going to kill him. It was well worth it though. He officially proved she was his. The bite mark on her collarbone, oddly excited him. She was his, and only his. No more other men's scent on her. She groaned and rolled over.

"Lucy? Babe, we need to get ready to leave." He smirked as she stuck her middle finger to him. "Lucy, now." He tried to say authoritatively, but ended up chuckling instead.

"You can't tell me what to do, Spark Plug. You don't own me." She sassed back.

"Actually…" She smacked him in the face.

"Shut up! If you hadn't kept me up all night than I'd be awake." He smiled slyly. She hadn't seen herself yet.

"You still wouldn't get up. I've now gotten to see the side of you no one has ever seen. You are NOT a morning person. And you weren't complaining last night. I distinctly remember you begging me to continue." She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I hate you." He rolled his eyes at her insincere comment. She hadn't even seen herself yet. He kept his smile plastered on his face.

"You keep smiling like that, and your face will get stuck." She said snottily as she got up to go get ready. She slammed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. Then she saw her reflection and she screamed.

Laxus waited, counting down the seconds. Three. Two. One.

"LAXUS!" Her voice was thick with death. He finally understood "scary Lucy," and it was about to kill him. She came into view, still naked. He bit his cheek to not say anything sexual about how hot she was when she was pissed. "How am I supposed to go to the guild?" She was livid! He let a small chuckle slip. Her eyes locked on his. "You will pay. Hear me know you will pay!" Laxus shuddered, but she turned around and walked back to the bathroom slamming the door so hard, he thought it might have split. He was screwed. He didn't think she'd be this pissed about some marks. Maybe something else had her all upset. He probably should figure it out. Then again, she was sexy as fuck when she was pissed.

After Lucy was done with her shower, and spent twenty minutes begging Virgo for something to cover her marks, but to no avail. She had to resort to what "normal" people in the world had to do, long sleeves. The shirt was blue and flowed around her. It was a bright blue-sky color. Her jeans were a nice fit, if she couldn't be sexy one way, she'd find another. She had decided to try and just use cover-up like everyone else. Maybe no one would notice. She groaned, they all would.

Lucy ignored Laxus the whole way to the guild. Her anger was still brewing inside her. She needed to get back at him. She had decided, if anyone was able to notice her marks, then he'd have an equally humiliating moment. If no one noticed she'd have something for her own enjoyment. She pushed open the guild doors and he kissed her cheek, before retreating to his team. Bickslow waved, and she smiled back. He was not getting off that easy!

Lucy searched for her best friend. She found her sitting at the bar with her head on the bar top. Lucy walked slowly over to her. "You okay Levy?" She asked softly, while getting into the seat next to her.

"Lu, I'm so stupid!" Levy lifted her head off the table. Lucy could see her tears staining her face.

"You're far from stupid and you know that. I'm sorry for whatever happened. If you want to talk about it we can, if not, no worries. You've got Gajeel and I." She sobbed loudly. "What did he do?!" Lucy's anger that had left moments before was coming back stronger than ever.

"He rejected me. He doesn't want to be with me. I-I just thought maybe…we had gotten so close. I was so sure of it! But, guess not huh? I knew he couldn't love me, but I just had hoped. I knew my answer though. I just don't think this is something I'll ever get over." Levy sobbed. "I really wanted this." Lucy's eyes glazed over in pure rage. Watching Levy sob was the final straw.

Luckily, or rather not, said Iron Dragon Slayer walked in. He was greeted with a murderous Lucy, and a devastated Levy. Poor guy wasn't expecting to walk in and get Lucy Kicked in the face.

"The hell!" He looked at her eyes. Yup, he was dead. "Listen if you're going to kill me, which you have a right to, just amuse me with why?" She pointed towards Levy.

"You screwed with her heart! How could you?! She's stood by your side through everything! You had to have noticed she loved you! There's no way! You can't just get peoples hopes up and then destroy them! Now I'm going to kick your ass so bad you'll be spittin my shoes out for a week!"

"What are you talking about?! I would never hurt her. I'd never screw with her heart, ever. She's the one person I owe everything too. Mavis, what is going on?!" Gajeel was trying to be calmer than the blonde in front of him, but his patience was running thin. He knew his feeling for Levy, quite clearly. He loved her, she was his mate.

"Well you did! I'm not a toy!" Levy had walked over to him. Her eyes were still holding tears. "It's okay if you don't like me. I get it I'm not… well-endowed, but it looked like you may have had feeling for me. Last night I got my answer. Loud and clear Gajeel." Levy turned her back to him to compose herself. Gajeel chuckled softly. The guild was still silent.

"Okay, I know what this is about. Laxus contain her, before I get kicked again." He pointed to Lucy. "She's going to be proud of me." Laxus grabbed Lucy and held her to him, tightly. She bit her lip in irritation. She kept her eyes on Gajeel. "Levy what happened isn't fair to judge me on. You were drunker than shit. When you kissed me, I didn't reject you because I didn't love you. I did it because it was wrong. It felt dirty kissing you when you were drunk. I didn't want things to escalate between us, because…" He paused a long time. Should he say it now? Was that even fair? "Fuck it! You're my mate Levy." You could hear a pin drop.

"Uh-um-I uh," Levy stammered. "What the fuck Gajeel?!" Gajeel stood there shocked for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"I'm really confused. You were pissed at me for not loving you, now I'm saying I do and you're still pissed? I just told this whole damn guild I love you! What more do you want? I'm the one who walked in and got power-housed kicked in the damn face!" Levy's cheeks lit up.

"I just, how long have you known?" Gajeel didn't want to have this conversation here. But he'd answer this question only.

"S-Class trials. I'm not saying anymore in front of these people." Gajeel turned to Lucy and smirked. She still was angry. "I thought you'd be happier after you got laid, like you were pushing so hard for." She glared daggers at him. Laxus snickered, and Gajeel smiled at the man. "Glad we are, yet again, in the same position." Gajeel walked away to Levy.

Lucy was upset. Not at Laxus, but with herself. She was pushing him away, like she made him promise he wouldn't. Her face softened. She snuck a look at her man. He was about to walk away. "Don't." She didn't know if he heard her. The guild was in celebration mode. She kept her eyes on the floor. He grabbed her shoulder. He was there, like he had promised. She failed. How could this be like this already? She loved him. But, she was overwhelmed. Her team, kidnapers, learning to love all over again, her best friend's issues, it was all too much. She couldn't take it. She stood in the middle of her guild, her home, frozen staring at nothing. She needed to move. Move! She yelled at herself, but she couldn't. It was like she was stuck to the ground. Should she just book it out of here and never look back? Does she go home? Where is home? Should she turn herself in? What more could go wrong? Just then she jumped. A chill went down her spine. "Somethings off." She mumbled to herself. The guild doors open, and she immediately took a step away from Laxus. She knew these guys. She swallowed her tears, now? Of all the damned times to do this they chose now? She sighed. She snuck one last look at Laxus. His brows were furrowed, and he was growling like he knew.

"Is there a Lucy Ann Heartfillia here?" The older one said. His hair was starting to grey and recede. He wore a brown suite. His eyes told stories no one would ever know. They were hidden deep within his hazel eyes. Lucy looked at Laxus. This was it. It was over.

"Oh Olly, come on hasn't been that long. I still look like a teen, though seven years on an island and not aging did help in that department. May I ask what brings such nobles here? To a rowdy guild?" Her innocenes is turned up. "I left the high society life long ago. What could you need me for?"

"How did the heiress of the Heartfillia fortune turn out to be such…such an unladylike whore?" Lucy held Laxus back.

"I'm sorry my whorish ways have caused the upper class some issues. I promise, I'll work on it." Everyone in the guild knew she wasn't a whore. Rage was filling the room. "Why are you here?" She said with a pleading tone. Not here. Not now.

"You know why we're here. You've known since you were sixteen there was no way out of this. You were destined to be an heiress. You'll never be free from the contract your daddy signed, when you were sixteen. Now come with us peacefully, or Lahar here will arrest you." Lahar shot the whole guild a sympathetic look. Lucy peeked an eye at Laxus he was gripping her tightly, almost possessively.

"Give me ten minutes to say goodbye, to this rowdy bunch, then I'll be out." Everyone's eyes went wide. Laxus' growl made everyone in the guild jump. The men retreated outside. "I'm going to make this quick. Levy you are my best friend, ride or die. I'll never forget your words of encouragement, or our writing adventures. You were the first to ever know me, take stride in that my love. This will hurt you, so bad, but I've got no choice. Please, for the love of God, when you have children with the big teddy bear next to you tell them about me. I don't care what, just keep me alive in this guild, don't let me die here too." Levy's tears were falling onto the floor. They'd fight this, Levy knew this guild. Giving up was never an answer.

"Bunny ya ain't going anywhere! What's going on!?" Gajeel was pissed and confused. AGAIN! Why was she going so easily?

"Take care of her! She's not something you will break Gajeel. I'm so proud of you." She paused looking at the man, with tears in her eyes. "I've never said that to your face, but I am. For turning your life around, for loving her more than anyone before, for being my friend, for teaching me about forgiveness and that even evil, no good, scary, men can be teddy bears." She held back her tears. She turned to face the whole guild. "You all are a bunch of fucking pervs! I've caught more of you looking up my skirts and at my chest then I'd have ever like to have known. But we're a family. We stick together, we fight together. You've taught me so much about myself, and who I really am. I'll cherish every memory I have from here. I'm going to need them. I had never known kindness, until I walked into this guild. You may be pervs and drunks, but you guys are the only family I have." She chocked back her tears again. "Master. You have been the only father figure I've had. Be proud of what you've accomplished with a "bunch of brats." You made a difference. In all of our lives."

"Lucy you're not going anywhere! Gramps can fix this! You're supposed to be…my happy ever after." He says quietly. She finally lets her tears fall. She didn't want to leave him, ever. They wasted their morning fighting. "Lucy, I'm sorry. Don't go. Please." He continued to whisper, breaking her heart. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly.

"Laxus babe, I've never been more hurt to have to leave someone than I am you. I'm so sorry about fighting. I would've worn my marks proudly had I known this was it. Laxus, I love you, so much more than dumb words. You gave me so much happiness, since the start of this mess. You will always be the love of my life. Don't cry for me. You're," she choked, "arms will forever be my home. I'll survive. It's just another battle, just a battle I'm going into alone. I'm a fighter. I'm a survivor. I'm a Fairy Tail mage. It's what we do. I'm just me anyways babe. Nothing special, but I'm so so so sorry for hurting you so much right now. This must be killing you. It was never my intention to hurt you, you know that." She took a shaky breath. "Find a woman, someone to keep you grounded, have a couple kids. You need to raise the next gen of dragon slayers. Laxus, babe I've got to go. I love you. I love you all!" Lucy kissed him one more time. Then headed to the door.

"It's not over. If I have to kill someone I will! You're mine, and you will be the only one that I bring up the next generation of slayers with! You hear me?" His voice turned soft, so only she and the slayers could hear. "I love you; don't do this. Please." She smiled and let out a sob. He said it. He told her he loved her, and now she was leaving him. Broken and alone. She knew she'd be back, but it didn't make this any less hard. Laxus tried to follow her, but she stopped him.

"One more thing." Lucy unclipped her keys. "Keep them safe for me. He'll confiscate them if I take them. Bye guys." Lucy waved and stepped out into the sun. The two men still standing there. She had kind of hoped they'd spontaneously combust.

"Lucy, this can't be legal! I'll look into the laws to figure it out. I didn't even know this was happening. After everything you've done to save the world, I'll be damned if this sticks." Lahar shot her a reassuring smile. She knew his efforts would be useless. There was only one way out of this.

"Miss Heartfillia shall we?" Olly pointed to the carriage. She swallowed hard. She started to fear her life was in danger, or they'd rape her. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her arm and yanked her into the carriage.

"I love you Laxus, I'll be back." She whispered to herself. She knew what she needed to do, and this had to happen like this. Laxus knew nothing of this plan, he was going to kill her. She just wished, she had gotten another night in bed with him. Another night at home. Home. A word she had never used before, but now it seemed to sum him up perfectly. She sat in silence.

"Why the hell are you all sitting there?!" Laxus yelled loudly, making people jump in fear. Bickslow approached the angry Blonde.

"Laxus, think rationally. We'll find her, but we need a plan. We could get her hurt if we don't. You know that man."

"How could she just give up! That's not her!" He barked.

"Why don't you tell us everything you know." Levy said wiping her tears away. There was no time for them. Laxus told them everything from her arrival, to last night's confessions about her arranged marriage.

"Damn. So, she's supposed to marry her rapist? That's all kinds of screwed up. Did she say his name?" Evergreen asked.

"No. but this guy's name was Olly. I've got to go! She needs me, she's terrified! I feel it!" He shook. He could feel her emotions. She can feel his. What the Hell was this?! Why was it only now? It hadn't been like this at all this morning! Why now?! Maybe if he could concentrate on calming himself, she would feel his calmness, and he wouldn't vomit from her being terrified. It was worth a shot. "I need thirty minutes in the storage room. Alone. No one out here says a damn word! Got it? I'm going to try something." He walked back to the storage room.

Gajeel held Levy to his side. This wasn't going to be good. He knew what happened to slayer's when someone threatened their mate. Things got ugly fast. We'd get her. She's not stupid.


	8. Him

**Good afternoon! Here's chapter 8! I would like to say that Fanfiction has been really buggy with me right now, so if things don't look right please let me know. I have no clue if it's just mine or not, but I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. Anyways, thank you so much for everything! Taylor**

Lucy had been silent since she got into the carriage, 12 hours ago. Olly had tried to talk, but she'd just grunt in response. She had a plan. She just had to keep telling herself; she was a mage, a strong mage, she could do this. When she got home, that was another story. She'd be in so much trouble, for just walking out to the men to her demise. No reason, no explanation, no critical information as to where she'll be, nothing. Laxus and Levy will probably kill her. She smiled Laxus. He said it. She replayed it in her head over and over, letting the feelings of his love wash over her. She let herself wonder what he was doing. She could sense his calmness, and she preferred it over the murderous rage he had when she left. She had to keep herself from throwing up, when she felt it. He was crazy, and she swore had it not been for the guild trying to calm him down, he'd be headed to jail for murder. She had never known someone to care about her so much. Coming from him set it in, she was his mate. Forever. Til death do them part. She wanted nothing more than to run home to him, but that won't solve anything. She made a promise to herself Laxus will know the whole truth once she got back. She needed to focus. This was going to be one hell of a thing to pull off. It was her only chance in this situation, and execution was key. She smiled as she thought of her mother. Lucy still heard her mother's wisdom.

Layla had told her that arranged marriages were wrong, and unethical. She had told Lucy, she'd never have one. She promised on all she had. Her parents choose each other, so Lucy could choose her own too. That was, until she died. Her promise was never fulfilled. The monotone voice of Olly, drew her from her thoughts.

"Almost home Lucy. He awaits his warm welcome from his fiancée." Lucy gaged. This couldn't go through. If there was no preacher here tonight, she'd be free. She felt hope for the first time since leaving, but she forgot Laxus could feel her feelings for just the moment. His response was confusion. She focused her energy to push back to him reassurance. She felt his love, compassion, and his horniness wash over her. She couldn't wait to have this connection go away. This sort of connection only happened when a mate was endangered. She accidently snickered aloud. Yep, when she got home she was going to be tied to the bed for months. Olly looked down at her, but she just smiled.

A few minutes later she was arriving at the Gomez estate. The iron, black gates opened wide for the carriage to enter. As they went down the long path, Lucy saw the white horses of royalty, running wild. They reminded her of herself. Free spirited, and beautiful. That was cocky. Laxus was rubbing off on her. She internally groaned. She'd be home before he knew it. They were drawing closer to the estate. She saw the white, large home. The large, white, Roman pillars stood tall on the porch. It gave the look of them holding the house up. In reality, it was just for show, they weren't real. The ones at her old home was, these looked hallow. She felt a small sense of uneasiness wash over her. She quickly hid it from Laxus.

"Heartfillia, your new home. So much better than that smelly, old guild. A perfect place to raise a royal family." Lucy tried so hard not snicker aloud, but it wasn't happening. She cleared her throat to cover her laughter. She smelt the air and the smell of lilacs hit her. It reminded her of her mother. The front door opened and out came a pudgy, balding, business man. His hair was mahogany brown, or what was left was. He was in a simple, but ugly, brown suite. He was the same height as her, which after being with Laxus was a huge turnoff. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. Just a little length to his red-tinted beard. His eyes were green, but more of a dull green than a sparkling green.

"My wife!" He threw his arms around her and she stiffened. She left out a low, deep, growl. I probably would have freaked her out any other time, but she was thankful for it now. Mr. Gomez jumped backwards. "Now, now that's no way for a lady to act." She rolled her eyes.

"Well Richard, get used to it. It's how I am now. No longer a Heartfillia, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. And a dragon slayer's mate. Which, he isn't too happy about."

"Ah yes, I've heard the rumors of you and the Fire Dragon Slayer." She choked. "Never knew a Heartfillia would settle for less. Well your mother did, with your father." She grit her teeth. Her blood was boiling. She couldn't keep it from Laxus either. She ignored his feelings towards her, there was no need to dwell on them. She'd be home soon.

"No, I'm not with Natsu." She gritted through her teeth. "I'm fully mated to Laxus Dreyar. The Lightning Dragon Slayer. The one who took down a whole dark guild at the Grand Magic Games a few months ago." Richard's face paled. "Since we're on the topic of you getting your ass kicked, my mother's name will NOT leave your pathetic mouth again! Or when Laxus gets here, I'll have him hold nothing back! I don't know if you know this or not but, dragon slayers are very possessive." She winked. "You have no idea what you've gotten your pathetic, non-mage self into."

"Dragon slayer or not, laws are laws." He opened the door for her. She forced a smile and walked in. The dark wood floors echoed her footsteps. The walls a royal purple. She scuffed like he's royalty. Yet, the purple was comforting. It reminded her of Laxus. She was missing him bad, how had she gotten to this point? Couldn't even be gone a day without going crazy for him. She groaned internally, pleading that Loke was there by now.

"Loke, I don't fucking understand! Why aren't we on the next train to her?!" Laxus was livid. First Lucy had devised a plan without informing him, now this damn over grown cat knew where she was, but wasn't letting him know. She had a plan? He scuffed to himself. They all know plans could fail! "Loke you will tell me right now where her ass is!" Loke rolled his eyes, while keeping quiet. Loke shot the man an apologetic glare. Loke knew this sucked. Lucy had a plan, a surprisingly odd, one but one at that. Loke had been interrogated for hours now. As soon as he felt Lucy arrive he came out.

"I get it you love her. You didn't get enough time with her, and you fought all morning over you marking the shit out of her. It sucks, I get it. Listen to me she'll return, she always does. She's strong, but this is a bunch of non-mages. You can't go in with brute force. You could go to jail for attempted murder. Plus, this was her family's legacy. She wants her family to be remembered for who they were. A family who was good to everyone and everything. You don't know much about her family, and trust me she WILL tell you soon. I'll fight her if she doesn't. It's not fair to you. But, she loves you and will always return." He let a long pause wash over them. Letting his words sink into the lightning mage. "I have to ask, where's team Natsu? They should be here too." Laxus growled.

"Ditched her. All of them." Loke blinked at him.

"I don't follow." Laxus growled angrily and slammed his fists into the table. He split the wood down the middle. He got up and stomped his feet all the way to his office. He slammed the door. He let out a scream. He had wanted to do that for hours. He's pissed, irritated, done, but more importantly he was hurt. He's never been one for feeling abandoned, or alone. He blocked everyone out. No one got in, except his team. Now with Lucy it felt like she just left him. Alone. She left him without anything to go on. He's been going crazy! He wasn't going to survive this.

His communication lacrima went off. He was going to kill whoever was on the other line. He wasn't taking care of anyone else's shit today! Gramps would kill him for not answering though, and he'd be back to square one with his training. He knew he at least needed to answer, he didn't have to be nice. "Whoever the fuck you are, whatever the fucking situation, whatever Team Natsu did; I don't give a shit! Lock them away, fix the damn town yourself, leave me the fuck alone! I've got no time for your petty shit! I've got no fucks to give. Figure it out yourself."

"First, I don't think Team Natsu destroying a city is a petty problem. I've been on their team far too long to believe that it's a petty issue. Have you seen the expense reports? Second nice to hear from you too, my love." Laxus froze.

"What the fuck! Where are you?! I'm coming to get your sorry ass right now! I'm going to kick your damn ass when I see you! You are so dead. You will not leave our home, until I'm damn well done with you! You hear me?" She froze, their home. Was he asking her to live with him? Never mind not the time.

"They think I'm taking a shower. I only have ten maybe fifteen minutes to explain. I have a couple things I need you to do before coming to me. You will do it, and you will listen to Loke! Am I clear Laxus Dreyar?!" Laxus knew that voice.

"Whatever!" He was being a brat, but that was expected. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn't one to even know how to apologize. He waited for her to continue. He heard her yell at someone. When she looked at him he noticed how scared she was. Her posture was awful. Her eyes were searching the room. She was frantic.

"I overestimated how long I'd get to shower." She spoke quietly. "Loke has a document. I need you to sign it and take it to the church. It's my only way to get out of this. Then Loke will bring you to me. You must have the papers notarized and put in the system today! I filled out everything needed. You just need to sign it. I know you're pissed and all, but I swear to God, I'll make it up. Don't doubt my love or loyalty to you. I'm coming home. Fuck! I got to go! He's coming. I love you more than anything!" Before he could say it back, she was gone. What papers could fix this? He got up and walked down to Loke. Laxus was trying to hide his tears. He allowed them to blur his vision, but not fall. He wasn't going to cry in front of the guild he's supposed to take over. Loke had Levy and Gajeel sitting with him. Something was up, but he would do anything to have her back. He took a seat next to Loke.

"Let's get this over with. Laxus your places are marked with blue tabs. Sign, initial, and date all spots. Levy do the same where it's red. Gajeel you have to at the green tabs." Levy knew these papers, she had filed them away at the courthouse a million times. The boys were clueless. They just signed. "We need to get these papers to the church. Gajeel Levy, be ready to leave at down." They nodded.

Laxus followed Loke out the guild in a daze. What was going on? "Why'd we have to wait for her to call? How'd she sneak a lacrima past them?" Loke smirked.

"You have no faith in her spirits, do you? Virgo came out for a second with the lacrima. The reason we need to wait was to see when the wedding was supposed to take place. Richard would want this fast tracked, so he could start getting her families fortune. We know, because of her call, that the wedding is tomorrow. The preacher with be there to commence their unity as one." Laxus growled, which Loke found amusing. "These papers with change that. You will have her back tomorrow afternoon. You can apologize then." Laxus raised a brow. "She cried this morning before she left. It wasn't about you marking her, she loved that." Loke chuckled. "But she's afraid to fall in love. She's scared of you, the guild, him, herself, and the battle that's about to come. She never wanted to fall in love again. She had fallen in love with a journalist for a fashion magazine, and he used her than dumped her. Took her virginity and her confidence for a long time. You were a playboy, that's scary to her. You could have any woman, but what's she? A tiny little mage? She hates herself, and no matter how many times we tell her she's not weak and we've got her, she doesn't listen. She's got a long road ahead of her. She knew the moment you guys got together, they'd find her. So, the plan started to come together."

"Are you telling me that from the moment she showed up at my place, she knew?" He nodded. "She's clever, I'll give her that. She's still in a lot of trouble though once she's back with me." Loke snickered.

"I'd doubt your love for her, if you didn't." Loke held open the door. He was excited to see Laxus' face once he realized what these papers were.

"Good evening sir. Lucy Heartfillia was in here yesterday, saying she couldn't be here due to family issues, her husband and I would be here to drop off the papers. The reverend said he's sign them immediately. She explained the whole mess." Laxus looked at Loke, trying to keep a stoic face. What the Hell?! He had just gotten with her! He couldn't marry her! He didn't have a ring or propose! Laxus stopped himself, it didn't matter he never wanted to marry. They always fell apart! He was having a full-blown panic attack. This wasn't supposed to happen. He thought for a minute calming his thoughts. Yes, this was wrong on so many levels. But he loved her. She was his mate, which means more than a piece of paper. He realized shortly after, he wasn't pissed about being married. He was pissed he didn't get to ask her. He didn't get to see her face when he asked. He didn't get to see her jump up and down. That was his real issue, because deep down he wanted to marry her. It didn't matter that his father's marriage failed, and that's what drove him mad. He knew she wasn't leaving, ever.

The boys walked out of the church. The marriage certificate in Laxus' hands. He shot a look at Loke. "Listen Loke, I need a favor." Loke looked at him. His eyebrow raised. "All Lucy does is go on and on about how everything from the Celestial Realm, how gorgeous everything is, and that you guys are her best friends. She'd want all of you part of her future. And I'm her future. I don't understand your bonds with her, hell I don't understand my own with her." He sighed heavily. "I want you guys part of our future, wedding included. She'd go on about wanting you all by her side. I took her words to mean she wanted you guys by her side in battle, but I was wrong. She wants you guys with her in battle, companionship, marriage, children, health, sickness, everything. I'll never compete with you guys." He looked down. "Go back to the Celestial World, and ask the king if he'll make our wedding rings. It's a big part of her, so it's a big part of me. Beg him for me, tell him I'll do anything. I'm going to marry her, and give her everything she'll ever need. I swear on it." Loke was surprised. Laxus had really grown up. He wanted to marry Lucy, for real. He was sincere with his words and thoughtfulness. He nodded and disappeared. Laxus walked home alone. He'd usually love this, but it felt so empty. He wasn't picking up Lucy and carrying her home, or hearing her giggle. He was going home alone, and for the first time in his whole life, that made him sick to his stomach.

Laxus made it home, but was hit with her scent. It was overpowering him. He started to tear up. He wasn't a crier. The last time he had let everything out was when his father left. God, she was everything to him. "I love her." He whispered into the dark abyss of his home. "Damnit!" He screamed. He threw the certificate on the table. He looked at the floor, but even it mocked him. He could see specks of glitter. He couldn't even go to the bedroom. He'd lose what little bit of sanity he had left. The couch wasn't an option. There were the guest rooms, but the house still smelled like her. He realized staying here wasn't an option. His teammates had their own love lives. Elfman and Ever. Freed and Mira. Bickslow and Cana. He shuddered at the last one. Nope. Not happening. He had no one else. His grandfather wasn't an option either, due to the man wanted to talk marriage and babies. He just needed to leave his house. Another night in an empty house would kill him. He grabbed the certificate and his bag, and took off. He didn't know where he was going but, he knew anywhere was better than their home. As he mindlessly wondered he found a hill that overlooked the city. The lights were pretty against the dark, clouded sky. It reminded him of Lucy and him. He was darkness, but somehow even in the darkest times her light lit his darkness. Her light was something no one else could do. His darkness only subsided when her light shone. He couldn't help but wish she was here. It's the perfect place to propose, so he thought.

He hated his life the most at that moment. He had shut off his feelings for too long. He shut them off for Lucy, which he assumed she had too. He looked at the sky again. And for the first time, in over a decade, he cried. For his evil father, his mother's unfair death, for disappointing the one person who loved him, for hurting his family, for hurting Lucy, for letting her leave, but especially for not getting to apologize. He'd make it up to her as if his life depended on it. Laxus let everything out. He never realized how lonely he really was. His team was his best friend's, but they had fallen in love, or fallen in love with sex with Cana. They were close of course, but he usually just went on jobs alone now. It was catching up to him. He just felt utterly alone. Then Lucy came in and pushed her way into his heart. Grabbed him by the balls and wouldn't let go. Now she was somewhere with a man, who had hurt her so bad. And he was stuck. He couldn't get her until tomorrow. "I'm coming Blondie. I'll be there soon. Sleep well. I love you." He whispered into the wind hoping it's blow all the way to her. He fell asleep on the cold, hard ground. Arms behind his head. He was restless, and his sleep was interrupted all the way through the night.


	9. The Wedding

**Good Evening! Thank you for the reviews and love for the story! This chapter was my second favorite to write! Only second to the Cana chapter, which who doesn't love writing Cana? Anyways enjoy!**

Lucy hoped Laxus understood. He was going to be pissed about marrying her. She knew he never wanted to marry. She had come to terms with it. She wasn't going to get a pretty wedding in front of the whole guild. His love was enough to keep her satisfied, though. They could get it annulled when they got back. She knew you couldn't marry more than one person, and because she married Laxus first the church would honor that marriage. She thankfully had convinced Richard to let her sleep in a spare bedroom for the night. He had winked at her and told her it was best, she'd need her energy tonight. She gaged at the memory.

Now she was standing in front of a full-length mirror, in the ugliest wedding dress she's ever seen. It had puffy sleeves, a yellowed milk white color, high neck-line, puffy skirt, and browned with age lace. How old was this dress?! She had an hour before the wedding. She knew Laxus would see her in this dress. She was preparing herself for the teasing that'd go on the rest of their lives. She giggled. When she had left the shower yesterday, she didn't even try to hide the hickeys, or the bite mark. She wore it proudly, like she should've from the beginning. Richard needed to realize who she really belonged too. His face was beyond priceless. She only hoped they'd be on time. Fairy Tail tended to be late, to everything.

A maid knocked on the door before entering. "Miss Lucy! You'll be a beautiful bride! What a beauty you are!" Lucy raised a brow but played along.

"Thank you. I'm so excited to see my husband today!" She gushed in such a love-struck way she almost vomited at herself.

"I see you've warmed up to the idea of marriage." The maid smiled.

"It surprised me too. You know his charm. The electricity between us makes everything more tolerable." Lucy giggled. While the maid shot her a confused look.

"Glad you've come around cutie." Richard entered the room. She spun around to look at him, her smile never faltering. She was good! She deserved an Emmy.

"I'll always come around to my husband. He's the best." She winked. "Now you need to leave so I can finish getting ready." Richard smirked, and she held back the bile that rose.

Laxus, Loke, Levy, and Gajeel stood outside the estate. Laxus and Gajeel could hear Lucy giggle. It put Laxus on edge, before hearing her electricity comment. He relaxed a little. She was talking about him, and that made him get a cocky smirk on his face. This was going to be fun.

"Five minutes until go time." Levy said. "I'll start writing runes and using solid script to cause distractions. I'll be back. Stay smart Laxus! Don't think on impulse." Levy winked playfully at Gajeel when running passed him.

"She's going to kill me." Gajeel growled.

"At least she's not about to marry some 45-year-old perv." Laxus spat at him. Loke smirked. He had given Laxus the ring this morning, which put him more on edge than usual.

"You do realize how weddings work, right? Even if we had been late, her marriage wouldn't go through. It wouldn't be legal. She's already married smarty." Loke stated plainly. Laxus rolled his eyes, but inside thanked whatever God there was. He'd never survive without her by his side.

Laxus and Gajeel both saw the fog emit from the surrounding area. Levy was signaling it was go time. Loke winked at Laxus then disappeared. Laxus climbed the fence, while Gajeel ate his way through. They followed the fog out back where a preacher stood. Richard was to the left of him. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Then the march started to play and Lucy walked out. Her long hair in a braid and… Laxus and Gajeel fell to the floor. They were laughing so hard, they were crying.

Lucy stiffened as she heard their laughter and broke down laughing too. Levy was rounding the corner.

"Wow Lu." She tried to stifle her laughs. "You make a gorgeous bride." Levy fell to the ground next to Gajeel, dying of laughter. She was clinging to Gajeel. Tears were gathering in all four mages eyes. The preacher and Richard were confused but said nothing.

"Well Blondie, never thought I'd see you in something so…"

"Modest." Gajeel interrupted. Laughing harder with Levy. They all grabbed their sides, as they were starting to hurt. They were still being watched.

"I was modest my last day at the guild!" Lucy said defensively, while still laughing.

"You do remember why, right?" Laxus asked wiping his tears away.

"Oh babe, they still won't go away! And for as mad as I was for them, I love them now." She winked at him. He growled.

"Who the hell are you people? We're in the middle of a ceremony! Now Lucy dear get up here." Lucy smirked and turned an innocent face on.

"Yes sir." She motioned to her friends to stay still. The three mages sat on the ground.

Lucy got up to the front, and Richard took her hands. Laxus' growl emitted a response from Richard, but he wasn't backing out. Lucy shot him a reassuring smile.

"Miss Heartfillia, are you a legal Fiorean citizen?" The preacher asked.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Are you currently pregnant?" She was shocked what kind of question was that?

"I don't think so? I don't know! What kind of question is that? It's no one's business but mine."

"Just a question, my dear. Are in any way susceptible to being deathly ill, mentally unstable, or in anyway not in your right mind to make this decision?" She smirked.

"You know who I am right? My mother is Layla Heartfillia." The preacher paled. "Ah you do. I'm a major target to dark guilds, and I've been kidnapped more times than anyone I know. I'm always at risk of dying." Lucy rolled her eyes. The preacher moved on quickly.

"Do you have any children, with past lovers?"

"Nope." She let the p pop.

"Do you have any valuables that should be stated at this time?"

"I have 10 Zodiac keys and six silver. I'm a Celestial Mage, remember?"

"Finally, are you currently married?" Lucy looked innocently at Richard.

"Um…well you see." Lucy was acting all shy, and intimidated. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Richard looked at her wide-eyed. Laxus stood up.

"Sir, she is married. I have the certificate to prove it. Under Fiorean law, unless we get a divorce she cannot marry anyone else. Arranged or otherwise." Lucy jumped into his embrace. He did it! He did it! She kissed his neck. Richard was fuming. Laxus smirked cockily.

"You bitch! You were supposed to marry me! Your father signed you over! You can't get out of this!"

"She's already married. We can't terminate her marriage if she doesn't want to. Do you Miss Heartfillia?"

"It's Misses Dreyar, and no I do not."

"You little brat! You ruined the best chance you had at coming back to the upper-class! You should be begging to marry me! You're in a dirty, old, guild! With drunks! A whore! I made you." Lucy kissed Laxus' cheek. He gripped her tighter. But she removed herself.

"I'll never care again. Even if I have no rent money, if I have no food, if I have no clothes, if I ever have to leave the guild. No matter what, I will never return to this life. This man, he's my everything. He taught me how to love again and he doesn't even realize it. You raped me, making my father sign me over." She paused. "You can call us even. I may not ever fully forgive you, but I'm moving on. My man is all I need. Along with the two bestest friends a girl to ask for, even though they just called me a slut." Lucy winked back at Gajeel and Levy. I've got to go now. First, Laxus, my keys." He smiled and gave her, her keys. Loke came out. He looked her up and down, twice! "I swear to God Loke, say one word I'll shave your head! Give me my clothes!" Loke winked and handed her clothes. He had given her a purple, flowy, summer dress. It went to her knees and was trimmed in gold. She went back inside to change. She threw on Black flats and walked back to Laxus. Her love marks still showing. She grabbed his hand and they left. Gajeel and Levy had already left. She looked at her man. He was in purple button-down, and black slacks. "Lax," He shushed her. He was angry. She knew he would be, but it still hurt. They walked in silence, until she found herself on a familiar path. Lucy looked up at Laxus. They were on their way up to her parent's graves. "Laxus? What's going on? I get you're mad. I'm,"

"Would you shut up for a minute! I need to say something!" Lucy gulped, her heart ached. His voice gave his pain away. "You are infuriating. Your pig-headed stubbornness rivals my own. I've never been so pissed, then I was when you walked out. I don't think you fully get that! You made me love you! You didn't give me an option. Then this whole mate thing came about and fucked everything up. You walked out on me, it doesn't matter if it was a day or more. You left. After making me promise to never leave you, you left. You never informed me there was a plan. You just walked out, and I broke. I was alone again! After every person in my life has left, the one person I never wanted to leave, left."

"I didn't have time!" Lucy started crying. "I'm so sorry! Don't you think you're being a little harsh? Breaking up with me at my parent's graves?" She let out a pained sob.

"Not done yet, Blondie. When you left all, I could think was how we had fought over something as stupid as marks that would go away, except the mate mark. We didn't appreciate us or what we had. Then you tricked me into marrying you. I had never wanted to marry anyone. That's what I told myself at first. I was pissed, but something clicked. I wasn't pissed we were married, I was pissed because you cheated me out of getting to ask you. I didn't get to do it. I didn't get to surprise you or watch your face light up. I was robbed of that." He took a deep breath. Now or never. Laxus dropped to one knee. "Lucy Ann Heartfillia, I can't say it enough. I love you. You are my everything. You make me a better person. I want to wake up every morning to your cranky ass. I don't want to ever be without you. Will you marry me?" Lucy's eyes were flooding. She dropped down next to him. She wasn't looking at the ring. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck and pulled her closer. She moved to kiss him softly on his lips.

She dried her tears. That's when she saw the ring, and she chocked, yet again, on tears. "I-How?" He smirked and put her ring on her finger. Then put his own on.

"You owe it to Loke. I begged, and he pulled through. We'll have some sort of ceremony with the guild later. I just want a couple days with you." Lucy smiled down at her ring. It had a traditional gold band, but the middle, where the diamond would go, was shaped like a key. It held a Celestial Purple Diamond in it. Simple, yet spoke to her heart. Laxus' ring was a simple gold band but held the same magic hers did. "I love you, don't ever leave me again." He was finally able to say it freely. He barely even said I love you to his grandfather. Now he was here with the woman of his dreams, and the words felt right. Like they were meant to be spoken forever.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise. I love you too!" She cried on Laxus' shoulder. "I need you please. I love you. You're everything I am."

"We're married. I've got you. I don't care about your team, or anyone. We've got us." Lucy buried her head into his shoulder, and he carried her back to the hotel.


	10. The Whole Truth

**Hello! Welcome! I'm sorry about the last chapter being shorter, but it was the perfect place to end it. This chapter is more of a back story, and sets the plot for the major point of this story. I'm admitting now, I'm not an action writer. Fight scenes and stuff aren't my strong suite. Thank Mavis my boyfriend is. He's been helping me with the final few chapters of this story. We're still a ways away from being done, from this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows! I appreciate it! Here we go! Enjoy!**

Laxus sighed contently. Lucy had fallen asleep while he carried her back to the hotel. He laid her on the bed, gently to not wake her. He could tell she hadn't slept last night. He really hadn't either. The ground wasn't the greatest idea. He chuckled softly to himself. Just seeing her in bed, where he was going to sleep, made him feel better. How had that happened? When had this woman become his entire life? Something he was positive he'd never be able to live without. Even after everything she had put him through these last few days. There was one nagging thought that plagued his mind. Had he touched her? Kissed her? He needed to ask. The dragon was demanding it, sadly it'd have to wait one more night. She needed to sleep, and he did too. He stripped to his boxers and slid into bed with her. He pulled her back into him. He heard her sigh and snuggle closer to him. He had no doubt she missed this, him. He pressed his nose into her slightly greasy hair. He knew she hadn't showered when she was supposed to. She was talking to him. He didn't care, at least she still smelled like her shampoo. Vanilla-strawberry. He buried his nose deeper. He missed her. She'd never know just how much this had affected him. He couldn't even begin to explain. He didn't want to hurt her either. If he told her how she brought on a full-blown anxiety attack about being abandoned, she'd never forgive herself. He was lucky to have her here with him. He'd be thankful forever for this opportunity. He didn't deserve her, but he'd damn sure never let her go again. "Nigh Blondie, I love you." He kissed her forehead.

Lucy groaned at the light peaking in through the slits of the curtains. Something had pressed to her back. "Laxus." She whispers to herself. She was home. He was with her, and he was hers. She snuggled closer to him, she needed more contact. She was craving the contact only he could give.

"Blondie," he groaned in her ear, making her shudder. "Tread carefully. I don't think you realize where you're wiggling." She blushed. She turned to face him. She ran her fingers over his face. His eyes were still closed. He let out a low growl when her fingers traced his jaw. "Lucy?" His tone grew serious. She knew he'd have questions. She could smile at him.

"You have questions. I'll answer them honestly. You deserve that." She continued he fingers over his muscled arms, to calm him down.

"D-Did he touch you? Kiss you? Anything? It's just killing me. I need to know where to go from here. If I should touch you." He said softly.

"Laxus, you may always, kiss or touch me. Your touch will never scare me. Your touch isn't evil. Okay?" He nodded. She thought hard about how to answer his question. "Laxus your question can't be answered easily. He, of course, kissed my cheek and hand." He sighed in relief. He hadn't raped her again. "But babe, you need to know, it didn't matter that he didn't sexually assault me again. I'm a survivor of rape. Sleeping in the same house as him, was a trigger." He growled predatorily. "Laxus, dear, you had no clue what I was doing. If you blame yourself for this, I'll Lucy kick you." She giggled softly. "You and I can resume our "mate" time, when you forgive me. No that's not today, or maybe even tomorrow. You're lusting for me, but I can't let you until you forgive. As much as I'd love to have you, I can't. You'll use sex to deter the issue, and I'll take it as forgiveness. We'll never resolve the issue that way." He rolled his eyes, he'd already forgave her right? He tried to feel out his emotions. She smiled sweetly at him as he analyzed himself. He groaned angrily and shoved his face into his pillow. He mumbled something she couldn't make out. "Silly dragon, I can't understand you."

Laxus lifter his head up. "I hate you." She giggled.

"I know but tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong. I'm not just deterring my feelings my feeling with sex. I'm showing you my feelings with it."

"Laxus you are the biggest play-boy I've ever met, minus Loke." He growled angrily. "Woah, you know I don't judge you for it. I've done the same, no shame. I'm just saying,"

"No! Lucy, you don't understand!" He interrupted her, shaking his head. "Listen, I'm not good at feelings or words. But I know for a fact, no woman has ever stayed at my place. Let alone in my damn bed! I allowed you into my bed! It's like you still don't understand. I've never made love to someone as softly as I did you that night! I'm a fuck-my-anger-out-leave-you-alone-in-the-dark-and-never-see-you-again, kind of guy. That is except you. You don't know me, just like," He sighed and spoke softly, "I don't know you. I don't know your favorite color, or your stories, or anything about your family. All I know is I love you. You can throw shit at me for the past, but I'm not that guy anymore. Don't you dare sit there and tell me, I don't show my emotions through sex with you. Hell, look at yourself."

Lucy stared at him. His pain was all over his face. The tears collected in her eyes. Not from his words or hers. The pain on his face was cause solely by her actions. She heard the rumors that Laxus was an "awful" lover. Got what he wanted and left. She knew women still threw themselves at him, because he looked like a God. He chose her at the end of the day. Doesn't that mean anything?! She was so angry at herself. Who the hell was she to say shit like that!? She rolled out of bed. She pulled her keys out. "I summon thee Ram. Capricorn!" Laxus cringed at the blinding light. The gold light died down. Capricorn wrapped her in a tight hug. If he hadn't had his glasses on you'd see his tears.

"Lady Lucy! I'm so sorry, I've failed. You and your mother. My only job was to keep you safe. I was supposed to make sure none of this happened. I was supposed to keep Sir Juda rational. I didn't know. By the time I did…he wasn't…" Lucy squeezed her spirit tightly.

"Capricorn, there was nothing to be done. Plus, I'm okay. See no scratches on me, or my spirit. I'm okay. This was only the beginning. You know that, as do I. It's not over yet. We've got a long battle ahead of us." She sighed. "That's why I called you. In my mother's final letter, she stated she had given you a book." Her tears fell. "A book of," Capricorn shushed her. His own sorrow hitting.

"I have possession of the book." Laxus watched as the spirit disappeared and reappeared, faster than his eyes could process. "Lady Lucy, are you sure? I don't know what this will do to you. You're still young, you're only twenty." She nodded hugging him once more. She whispered, thank you for your loyalty, as he disappeared. She held the leather bound, tattered, brown book in her hands. Laxus didn't speak. He felt like he didn't even know how. She let out a loud sob. Gripping the book for dear life. She never thought she'd have to read this book. Luck wasn't her friend though, it had never been. This was going to be the most vulnerable she's ever been. If he said anything wrong, she'd shut down forever.

She sat at the bottom of the bed, just looking at the book. He was going to be the first one to know. No half-truths, no avoiding questions, or fate. This was how her family came to be, how she was made, mother's death, and everything in between. No one was supposed to know this about her. She'd be damned if Laxus shouldn't be the first to know everything, though. He needs to know her, all of her. She needed to know him, but she needed to go first.

"You wanna know me? The dark, the light, the pleasant, and the terrifying? This book will tell you everything. Me, my parents, grandparents, everyone. Along with my magic. It's the most terrifying story you'll ever hear, I guarantee it. You will wonder how I survived this long, how I can go on, and how I can still see good when every thing's really just fucked up. It's all because, I'm doomed. I wish I could tell you a happy story like; I had a wonderful childhood, and the reason I left was because I was a brat. But, I can't that's nowhere near the truth. Everything you, Fairy Tail, knows about me is a lie. I'm not happy, and by the end of this year, I planned to leave. Letting you all think I died. And by the time twenty-two came around I'd be dead, and a terrifying magic would be released into this world." Laxus wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Guess we start with my birth." She took a shaky breath. "I was born in my family's mansion. It was 7:16 in the morning. I was gorgeous. Born to Layla and Jude Heartfillia, of the Heartfillia estate. My mother was the most beautiful woman in our group of estates." She opened the book. The first page had the picture of her mother the day Lucy was born. Layla was covered in sweat, with Lucy in a pink blanket, only allowing her blonde hair to be seen.

"You look like her." He said nuzzling her neck in support.

"The only people in the room when I was born, were my mother and father. No maids, no doctors. My mom was one of the strongest Celestial Mages that, even to this day, has ever lived. She had obtained her magic from her mom, and hers from hers, and so on. My father hated magic, with a passion. Yet, he fell for my mother. That was the end of it. They fell in love, and he learned to live with it. She wasn't allowed to use it at all. He forbade her from it. So only when she was in danger and needed too. Even then father would get mad. He hit her once, but he felt bad about it. Later I learned, I would've done the same. He knew more about our society then we ever would." She turned the page. It was a newspaper clipping. "A couple years after my birth, my grandmother fell ill. Very ill. Doctors had no answers. They told my mother it was probably her body giving up after so many years of working on the farm. Later my mother found out my grandmother had been murdered. In her failing health, someone could get her alone, kidnap her, and drain her blood. A painful death. How many hours until she finally died?" She flipped the page. It was a picture of her mom and her playing dolls. Her mom smiling at her while she was telling an animate story with her dolls.

"My mother was so special. She never turned her nose up from beggars. She always had change. A jewel or two, or sometimes she'd buy them lunch. She was kind and had so much knowledge. Sadly, kindness won't save you from monsters lurking in the corner. My father loved her and I so much. People always want to paint him as a bad man. Evil and awful, but his intentions were pure. He was trying to save her, and later me." She flipped the page again. It was her at age four, in the bath with a pissed-off Aquarius. "The first time I summoned a spirit, my father walked in and fainted. My mother ran in and smiled proudly at me. She had no idea what was to happen a year later. My parents fought the whole year until my mother fell ill. Two months after my fifth birthday, she started showing symptoms like my grandmother. Doctors shrugged their shoulders. No answers again, but" she covered her mouth with her hand choking on a sob. "They declared her terminal. She deteriorated fast." She flipped the page. Her mother sat in her favorite rocking chair. She wore a white robe, with pink hearts. Her hair had fallen out. She looked close to death. Her skin had no pigment.

Laxus was speechless. This was leading to…no damnit! NO!

"Just like my grandmother, she was kidnaped. My dad called the police. We found her an hour later in the woods. Her blood almost gone to the point of death. My father ran to her screaming. She had to live. He couldn't raise me alone. He couldn't protect me without her. My mother died in his arms." He was shocked, he had no words. She broke down, there was a reason she never shared this. It was hard on her body. He rocked her slightly. It was only helping a bit. "That's when he shut down. No more dad. He never told me anything. I was on lock-down. I couldn't leave my damn house! It was hell!" The final part of her story, was the worst. It would hurt the most. She's never said it aloud, not even when she was alone. It was too painful to think about, but now she had too. It's her future.

"Laxus, my Celestial Magic isn't like normal mages. My magic has an element to it, that in the wrong hands with cause the worlds destruction. It can grant people magic abilities. Not Celestial Magic, but a darker, sinister version. You know the book of Zeref exists. My blood in the wrong hands could create demon summoning magic. They need my blood to finish the serum. It takes three generations to make the serum successful. My grandmother, my mother, and one day soon me. I'll be dead in a little over a year, maybe less. It depends on their eagerness. My father knew why they were killed. He tried hard to save my mom, but it didn't work. He couldn't wield magic. I can't damn you to this. I almost think we should divorce and I'll leave. I can't go back. I can't tell the guild I'm a monster. I can't take you down with me either." Laxus nuzzled her ear and calmly said.

"No." She blinked. He was oddly calm and even peaceful. "I'm with you. We can leave go far, far away, but you will not die, at least alone. I'm going to do everything I can to save you. Because, unlike your father, I'm a kickass mage. We will beat this together. Then we will return home to our family."

"La-" she sobbed. "I-I" She couldn't speak. She couldn't keep it in anymore. "I, God, please don't leave me! I'm so scared. I don't want to die!" She hiccupped between tears. He kissed her cheek, and nuzzled into her neck.

"Look at me." She turned to face him. "We need to get out of here. We need to go back. Get another slayer. Gajeel will have to do. Which means Levy will follow. That's not an awful idea. She can keep you company. And she can write runes better than Freed at this point. He's been slacking since getting with Mira. Hear me on this, you will NOT die! You don't walk into my life and leave." He kissed her forehead. She brought him down into a heated kiss. She wanted more, shocking how tables turn. He rolled his closed eyes and pulled away from her. "Ready to go?" She shook her head no.

"Can I be a whiney brat and make us stay?" He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "I'll take that as a no." She rolled her eyes. "Where will we go?"

"It's a surprise."


	11. Goodbye's and See Ya Later's

**Really sorry for being a day late. My best friend is on leave from the military and I wanted to spend time with him. Anyways, thank you for reading!**

Once Laxus could convince Lucy onto the train, they head back to the guild. The train ride was quite due to Laxus' motion sickness. Lucy thought about how she left for an arranged marriage, and came back engaged to Laxus, well technically married. She knew she was going to be in troubled when she walked into the guild doors. If they only knew. She left them with nothing, but a broken Laxus. They'd never understand, she only hoped they'd forgive her. She felt she at least earned that. At least her team wasn't important to her anymore. Lie.

They arrived at the Magnolia station at about 1ish. She looked at her ring as they walked. "Laxus?"

"You nervous?" She nodded. "No one's opinion matters. Plus, we're already married, so…no backing out. You tricked me remember?" She giggled. "You don't have a right to back out."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. It was the only way to get out of marrying him though. If you don't want a ceremony or anything that's fine with me." He snorted and kissed her hand with her guild mark.

"I'm not living the rest of my life only seeing you in that God-awful wedding dress. I'm traumatized, I'll have you know. The nightmares I'm having, due to seeing you in something so… modest. You look better slutty." He chuckled. He always knew how to make her feel better. He led her up the steps of the guild. The gild was loud and obnoxious. "Looks like Team Natsu is back." The guild glared at the couple at the door. Everything went quiet.

"I know, I've got a lot to explain and I will in a moment. First, I need to see Gajeel, Levy, and Master upstairs." The five made their way to Master's office. "Master, I have to leave. I've hidden too many secretes for too long. I've been hunted for a couple of years, due to may magic. Long story short, I'm the last link needed to be able to resurrect Zeref's demons. I need Gajeel and Levy to come, if you will? We need another Slayer, and to Holy Hell if I'm taking Natsu. Levy has become the rune expert, I'll need that." The two mages nodded, still confused. Gajeel looked at Lucy. They had grown close. She had pushed him and Levy together. She forgave him so easily. He'll never know how, but he sees her like a sister. He'll be damned if she dies.

"Gramps can I use your-"

"Absolutely my son. Lucy, I didn't put it together who your mom was. I have failed you, and your guild parent I should've put it together. Why keep it a secret for so long? You could've been killed by now."

"Honestly, I planned on leaving the guild in a couple months. Let you all think I died. It's awful I know. I'm really at a dead end. Until this guild is caught, I'm in danger. They wanted me mature. The ritual only works once the blood has ran through your body for twenty years. I'm almost twenty-one. I never wanted to bring you guys down with me." She paused. "That was until I got with Laxus, and found out I was his mate. It's no longer just about me. I was selfish to ever think of just leaving with a note. That's what Natsu did, and I remember my pain from that. Laxus convinced me, we could save me. It's going to be a long battle, but if you have my back. If the guild, even those angry, have my back I know I'll come back alive. Kicking and screaming. I have no right to just leave. I'm sorry guys." She turned to Levy and Gajeel. "I don't mean to drag-"

"Shut up!" Levy yelled at her. "You don't get to do this. It's not weak to ask for help. I wish you'd done it sooner! Stop apologizing, for being special! We've all known you were hunted. Don't think we didn't. You can only be hunted so many times, before we get the picture." She giggled, then looked at Gajeel's face drop. "HEY!" She yelled at Gajeel. "You don't get to feel like you owe this to her either! You owe nothing to anyone. You turned your life around. You're no longer scary Gajeel. You're teddy bear Gajeel." Everyone in the room looked at the little, blue haired, mage who was on her soapbox. They all broke out into laughter.

"I'm not a teddy bear! Oi woman stop that!" Gajeel yelled playfully at Levy.

"This is why they're coming, perfect entertainment." Laxus chuckled. "By the way Gramps, we've got something to tell you." Laxus held out Lucy's hand.

"M-MY boy, you asked her to-" Gramps started, but stopped at Lucy giggled.

"Actually, we're married. Due to the last predicament, I tricked him into marrying me." She paused, "Actually you know what Loke did! Not my fault he didn't tell you what you were signing. Levy knew." Gramps fainted for a few moments. When he regained consciousness, they explained they'd hold a ceremony once they returned. Then they five made their way back down the stairs to address the guild.

"Brats! Listen to Lucy and listen well!" Gramps yelled getting everyone's attention to the four mages up front.

"I-I um, wow this is harder the second time. If I say I need help, is that like over-stepping." Lucy chuckled. "I'm in a war right now, with a dark guild. Maybe multiple. As many of you know by the amount of times I've been kidnapped, my magic is special. Not even just because it's rare. My blood is sacred. My blood has abilities to do things, awful things. They have harvested my grandmother, my mother's, and soon my own blood. I'm the last generation they need to make the serum that will resurrect Zeref's demons. I was going to leave you all in the worst way possible, a letter." She glared at Natsu who scuffed. "But, I have no right to do that and give up. So, I'll fight; for me, for Laxus, for my nakama, for the strongest guild in Fiore, for my future little ones, and for a promise of a wedding ceremony when we get back. I don't get to roll over and die, because things are hard. My life has been hard, didn't give up then. Neither did any of you. I'm Fairy Tail. More importantly I'm Lucy Dreyar!" The guild went up in screams and cheers.

"You're?" Wendy came up to inspect the ring. "It's gorgeous Lu-san!"

"There's so much more to explain, but be ready to fight the Fairy Tail way, when I call. I love you guys! We'll all return soon enough!" She looked at her team, yeah so much for not caring. Laxus went to say goodbye to his team and threaten Elf-Man's manhood if he didn't protect Ever. No doubt Mira would hug him goodbye and remind him to bring me back for babies. Mira and Laxus had been best friends for far too long. Mira always meant well, to everyone. She was the sweetest in the guild. Funny how that'd be a demon's spot.

Lucy turned to her team. She walked over, they were still pissed. Erza shot her adopted sister a small, apologetic smile. At least she understood. This wasn't how she wanted to do this. "So, you're leaving with him? He can protect you better than us? You needed another slayer and you choose Gajeel? I'm your best friend." Natsu said bitterly.

"No Natsu, you were. Your actions proved otherwise. He loves me and I'm sorry that upsets you, but I'm his mate. And picking Gajeel, you're spot on with accusations. I wasn't going to pick you. Gajeel's got a brain." She said harshly. "He won't think with his fists, because sadly in this situation that'd get me killed! If I chose you, I'll die! You wanna sit here and sulk, fine! Remember you decided I wasn't allowed on Team Natsu anymore. In that moment, I decided I no longer wanted to be on Team Natsu. You wanted me to hurt, and you did. Now I'm fighting for a future I'm not sure I'll even get, and you're too dense, or maybe petty is the right word, to realized how serious this is." Lucy walked away, head held high. She didn't have any more tears to give, she made her way over to Laxus. Gajeel and Levy had left to grab their things. Lucy's spirits had already gathered theirs, so they could say goodbye.

"Let me see the ring!" Mira gushed. She held out her hand for Ever and Mira to inspect. Freed was trying not to look at it, but it caught his eye.

"That's not a gem from Earthland." She smiled.

"No, it's a Celestial gem. Laxus pulled some strings with a certain Lion." Lucy winked.

"Actually, he begged the King." Lucy whipped her head around to see Loke. "Anyways princess, I'm here to inform you that the Celestial King, or Stash Face as you so boldly call him, is doing everything he can to help with this mystery. He won't give up until you're safe. Something about you being his favorite human." Loke smirked.

"Tell him thank you for everything, especially the ring." She hugged Loke. "I owe you Loke. I owe you so much more than I can ever repay you for. I feel we're even? I saved your life and you're saving mine now. All of you have worked so hard to keep me safe. Even Aquarius. Tell her thank you. I know she's bossing all of you around there. She wants me safe too. She was my mother's key too."

"She was your grandmother's first." Her mouth opened slightly. "She won't talk about it much. She knows more details, but is keeping them between her and the king. We've got you princess. I promise." Loke paused before going back to his home. "Laxus," Laxus turned to him, "you did great. It's a hard thing to hear. Keep your promise. Keep her safe." Laxus nodded, and Loke disappeared.

"We've got to go Blondie. You okay?" He asked pulling her under his arm.

"No, but I will be." They walked to the doors, and She turned around once more. There were tears in everyone's eyes. "I love you. See you guys later." And with that they left. They headed to the train station, and waited for Levy and Gajeel. Laxus bought the tickets. By the time he returned, Gajeel and Levy were with Lucy. Their luggage by their side. Laxus passed out tickets.

"What's up in the mountains?" Levy asked. The mountain weren't snowy, but they were far out there.

"Gramps has a cabin. It's an four-hour ride. Sorry man." He shot Gajeel a sympathetic look. Gajeel waved him off.

"Anything to keep bunny safe." Levy smiled.

"See teddy bear." Gajeel groaned.

"Stop that woman!" Levy continued to giggle, and Lucy laughed as well. The train pulled into the station, and the group boarded the train. The men were laying down into the two females laps, before they could even protest. The women ran their hands through their slayers hair.

About an hour into the trip, Levy turned to Lucy. "Hey Lu?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Lev?" Lucy knew Levy and Gajeel needed to know everything, and it'd be easier to tell Levy, and have her tell Gajeel.

"What happened?" Lucy was confused, when was she talking?

"What do you mean?" Levy pursed her lips together for a moment.

"Why did Natsu turn his back on you so easily? It's not like him." Lucy sighed. She was trying to keep that out of everything.

"He…he told me he loved me. He said I was his mate, but I knew I wasn't. You know how that bond works. You know, when you're a mate. At first, I thought maybe it was Natsu, but Natsu was more annoying in the I-want-to-punch-you-in-the-damn-face way, while Laxus is the I-want-to-punch-you-in-the-face-and-then-makeout kind of way. When I turned Natsu down, it was two days before announcing Laxus and I were together. He's pissed, but I know I'm not his mate. You just know." Levy smiled sadly at her friend.

"I'm so sorry. It should be a honeymoon phase for you two, but things keep getting complicated. Kind of like my own dragon-slayer and I." She realized her words. "Not like that! I swear I didn't mean like ours were as bad I just meant-" Lucy chuckled.

"Chill Lev, I know what you mean. It all gets complicated once you're an actual mate. I see you supporting that mark. When?"

"Last night, when we got home. He said he never wanted me with anyone else, and that watching Laxus' pain, wasn't something he ever wanted to experience. He's that way. He's protective of you too Lu. He's grateful for your friendship. You were the first to forgive him, and you made me work through my own issues. You made us, possible. I'll owe you forever Lu." Lucy took a deep breath.

"Levy, do you think I'll die soon?" Levy sat straight up. That was a dumb question, right? Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was a real question they all needed to consider. It's a hell of a thing to have to consider, but they needed to realize what they were up against, and the loss it could cause. No, it wasn't a dumb question, she reasoned, it was a legit question.

"Lu, I can't say for sure. I can't see the future, but I know we are by your side. Gajeel and Laxus are dragon slayers, the strongest mages in all of Mongolia. We've got you. I'm the best researcher in the world. I'll fight this with brains, and the boys' brute force. We all will with emotions. It's how we operate. We fight best when we realize what could happen. Losing you is the biggest catalyst we have. We've got you. I don't believe you'll die. That little percent you will, drives us all." The girls were quiet and eventually fell asleep.

They awoke as they pull into the mountain towns station. The four mages exited. The weather was slightly chillier, but nothing they couldn't handle. Laxus shoved Lucy forcefully under his arm keeping her close. Gajeel doing the same. The boys knew something was off. They made quick work of hiking 2 miles out of town to a cabin. The outside was different variations of grey stones. Laxus opened the oak door, and held it for everyone to get in. The inside was gorgeous. It has a homely feel to it. True to cabin form, the flooring was a light oak, and the walls were a forest green color. The kitchen was spacious, and the black granite counters made the darker oak cabinets stand out. A huge pine table, hand built by gramps and Laxus' father, was in the dining room. It seated twelve people comfortably, but you probably could squeeze seventeen people in. The bathroom on the main level was a half bath only a toilet and a sink. It's walls and floor were the same as the flooring and walls out in the main part of the bottom floor. There was an unfinished room, with a washer, dryer, and the heating equipment. The main living area of the cabin had a black, leather couch. A fire place seated on the south wall. A TV Lacrima hung on the wall, above the fire place.

Laxus led them up the stairs to the second level. There were three bedrooms, and a main bathroom besides of the masters. The master is what he showed first. It was where he and Lucy were going to stay. The walls were a deep red color, and there was tan carpeting. A fire place was in front of the bed. The bed itself was the biggest Lucy and Levy had ever seen. A green bedding set covered the bed. Two pine nightstands, one on each side of the bed. Both had lamps on them, and the one on the right, had a Communication Lacrima on it. The master bath, had a huge bath in it. That made Levy and Lucy high-five, while boy males flushed at the thought of the girl taking a bath together. The bathroom was black tiled with black counters. It had a separate shower, and his and hers sinks. Laxus shuffled the group back out into the hall, where there were hard floors. He showed them the "kidish" bedroom, he'd never admit it was his. Posters of bands, and women hung on the walls. A twin bed lies in the middle. Laxus showed them to Levy and Gajeel's room. Much like the master, the walls were red, and the floor carpet tan. Their bed was just as big, which Gajeel was happy for. It meant he wouldn't have to scrunch up to fit. Laxus finally showed them to the final room. The full bath on the second flood, had a medium sized tub, with a shower. A toilet, sink, towel rack. The necessities.

The group decides to call it a night, as it's eleven. After they say goodnight, Lucy calls Virgo to give her Laxus' and her stuff. Virgo hands the suitcases over, and Lucy changes, into a baby doll night gown. Laxus is just in his boxers. She's trying to push her luck, wasn't it her who said no sex. Now she was teasing him. "Oi Blondie! You tell me I have to wait, and now you're teasing me! No fair!"

"I'm sorry, it's all I've ever slept in. Here give me a pair of your boxers." Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"No? You don't want me sleeping in this so that's an alternative. Or give me a shirt."

"No."

"Why?!" Lucy was agitated.

"Because, when you showed up in my home and had to wear my shirt, I almost lost it. If you don't want me to take you, then stay in that." She was confused.

"So, you're more turned on, when I wear your clothing than skimpy nightgowns?"

"Yes." She stared at him. "What?!"

"That's nice to know, when I want something." She giggled.

Laxus opened the covers so she could crawl in. He kissed her forehead, then her lips softly. They fell asleep fast, due to exhaustion. Tomorrow they had a long day of setting this place up. In case of intruders. Laxus was sending a silent prayer to the God that helped him before, to just keep her safe. She was all he had.


	12. Familiar Smells and Little Housemates

**Happy Friday! Plot thickens, and my mind diminishes! Too many college papers due! Oh well such is life. Anywho enjoy! Loved this chapter! I say that a lot.**

 **Thank you for the follow and favs!**

 **Love to all.**

 **Taylor.**

Lucy and Laxus awoke to a beautiful aroma of pancakes and bacon. They both groaned in pleasure. Whoever was cooking they were going to kiss. They quickly got up and dressed, hurrying to the kitchen. There they found a little angel, slaving over a stove. "Oh, my fuck! I could kiss you!" Lucy screamed running to her. She kissed her cheek, before hearing a predatory growl from the man at the table reading the paper.

"Lu! Don't even think about it!" Levy chastised while she kissed her cheek again, holding her tightly. It was just too much fun. Gajeel was gripping his mug of coffee tightly. Laxus smirked over at him. "Lucy! Knock it off!" She unwrapped her arms from around Levy, who was bright red.

"Why can't I hug you?" She pouted. "I saw you naked first." Gajeel about spit his coffee out. She turned to Gajeel. "It's too easy. You're even mated now, and I get to you. I'm sorry, I'll try to refrain from groping your mate." She giggled.

"Whatever Cana number 2." She gasped, while Laxus and Levy snickered.

"I am not!"

"You so are! You drank your sorrows away a couple of days ago. You've been a perv since, forever. And now you grope other people's mates!"

"OH MY GOD!" She threw her hands in the air. "I have, oh my God, when? Did she brainwash me?!"

"I don't know Lu, but the way you talked about Laxus that day, was creepy to say the least." Levy added, putting food on the table in front of the other mages.

"I enjoyed it." Laxus said flatly, with a shrug.

"LIE! I call Bullshit!" Gajeel roared. "You were excited by her words. They were upsetting to you, cause you couldn't bend her over the bar and take her."

"GUY'S!" Lucy yelled.

"Damn maybe I should've taken her over the bar." Laxus continued.

"No man! I eat there! I don't want to eat where you've eaten her!" Gajeel kept going.

"GUY'S!" Lucy tried again.

"Have you done it at the guild yet?" Laxus asked Gajeel.

"Duh! That was this morning before you got there." Gajeel answered nonchalantly.

"I'm pregnant." Lucy said softly.

"WHAT!?" The boys yelled.

"Stop talking about bending me over the bar, and sex with Levy at the guild!" Lucy said authoritatively.

"When did you find out?!" Laxus asked.

"I'm not pregnant idiot! I just needed your attention." Levy giggled. Putting the last of the food on the table. They ate in silence, and when they were done they started setting up the home.

Levy and Gajeel went outside. Levy started to do the runes, and Gajeel scoped out the area. He had an awful feeling, about this town. He knew Laxus felt it too. A scent he hadn't smelt in a long time, had made itself known. He pushed it down, but kept it in mind. He continued to look around the property. He went a little further into the woods. He found a fire, it had just been extinguished. Someone had been here. He held the ash in his hand and smelled it softly. He shoved it into his coat pocket to have Laxus smell later. He turned around and went back.

Levy had been working up a sweat with the runes, when she felt eyes on her. She brushed it off as Gajeel. She continued to work. When the feeling didn't go away, she turned around to yell at Gajeel, but no one was there. She turned around, to finish the runes fast. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed and kicked back. She managed to kick something, but she hadn't hurt whoever was attacking her.

"Woah Shrimp. You okay?" Her breath was heavy, and she was pale.

"I-I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I thought it was you, but when I turned around you weren't there. No one was. I must just be jumpy."

"Shrimp, you've been in scarier places and not jumped, even when a bomb went off. This isn't in your head. I found something too. How close are you?"

"A few more lines and we're good."

"I'm going to stand here, you go ahead and finish." She nodded and finished up.

When they walked inside they were met with Laxus and Lucy looking down at something. Gajeel and Levy made their way to the couple. "Guys?" Levy asked softly.

"Lu-" Laxus said softly.

"Don't." Lucy said softly. Levy looked at the box her friend was holding. It held pictures. A lot of them.

"Lu, what's going on?" She asked, taking a step back from the two. She wasn't going to pry. Gajeel on the other hand sniffed the box. "Gajeel! Stop that." He stood up.

"Someone made a camp here last night. The fire was just put out. I've got ashes in my pocket. Whoever dropped that off was around here last night." He paused then felt horror wash over him. "When was that dropped off?"

"A few minutes ago. Why?" Laxus said, as Lucy still thumbed through the contents.

"Levy felt like she was being watched. Outside. If it was dropped off a few minutes ago, someone was watching her." Levy sighed in relief, she wasn't crazy.

"What's in the box?" She asked. Lucy wasn't going to answer, she was too focused. Laxus turned to look at his mate and sighed.

"Pictures."

"Pictures? Of what?" She questioned.

"Of everything. Men she brought home, days with you girls at the spa, walking home alone, her mother, her father, her and I, every Fairy there is. And Mavis." Her eyes went wide and she pushed past both guys. She looked at the pictures. They each had something written on them. Lucy had been staring at one for too long.

"Lu, what's that one?" Lucy shook her head finally hearing her friends.

"It's one from the night I broke Natsu's heart. It's his eyes. The pain, I caused him. All because I knew I wasn't his mate. These pictures…who took them? And why?" She wasn't crying, but her voice cracked. "I-I don't understand. If they want my blood, then why manipulate my feelings," Her voice dropped off. "Oh, my Mavis! This was how they got my mom and grandma. Put the damn pictures back in the damn box! Now!" The three other mages were confused but shoved the pictures in the box. "I summon thee Lion, Leo!" Loke appeared. She shoved the box in to his hands. "Go look them over, find the magic on them, I've got to find a doctor!" Loke looked horrified but left nonetheless. "Get me to a doctor!" Laxus scooped her up. "Stay here, keep watch. I'm taking her to the best. Give us two hours, we'll be back." He activated his lightning and teleported them back to the guild. He stood in the middle of the guild, everyone watching him.

"WENDY!" Laxus yelled. Wendy and thank God Porlyusica came out of the infirmary.

"Laxus put me down." Lucy protested.

"You don't get to cause a scare like that and tell me what to do!" He carried her into the infirmary. He placed her gently on the bed.

"Did anything happen?" Wendy asked activating her magic.

"I opened a mysterious box. Stupid so stupid! I was looking at the contents. A bunch of pictures, of me and the guild. I was holding one, an important one, and I felt something. It was like it started to attack my brain. I gave the box to Loke, so he can inspect it. Then I needed a doctor. You were the first we thought of." Wendy brushed her hand over her head. Wendy twitched a little. "What?" Wendy continued to feel her brain. Something wasn't right with her magic. It wasn't so much her brain. Wendy roamed back over her body, twitching every so often.

"Lucy, something's off but it has to do with your magic, not physical. I think you need back-up. I don't know if that means you should come home or stay." Porly took her hands over Lucy. She wanted to see if she knew anything. Makarov had stated multiple times, that this was his favorite, and she could see why.

"Wendy's right, somethings off with your magic." She said a little too harshly.

"You will come home at once! If you aren't safe there, then it's better to be with us." Master said walking into the room. "Go son, go tell Gajeel and Levy. There's no need to be so far away from home, if it won't help. Keep the runes up." Laxus reluctantly let go of Lucy's had, and left.

"They know the smell. How can that be?" Lucy questioned. "How can someone so familiar, attacked my whole lineage? The person would have to be immortal."

"My dear, I haven't got the answers yet." Master looked at the scared dragon slayer in front of him. "My dear, you've done all you can. Don't worry."

"I don't understand what could've caused it. It was pictures." Wendy said looking down. Than a soft hand rested on her shoulder.

"Sadly, Wendy," they all looked you to see Loke standing there. "you wouldn't know. No one in this generation would know what was going on. Princess, as requested we looked into the magic pictures. Nothing good came of it, but we now know what killed your mother, and grandmother." Laxus appeared that moment. He heard the last part but was waiting like everyone else. Gajeel and Levy were on a train back here. They left the moment Lucy and Laxus left. They knew master would keep her here. "Princess, the dark guild uses a rare magic draining parasite. It's to get you so weak you can't defend yourself. I can get it out, but you will feel sick until we figure this out. I'll come out every time you grip your keys. This isn't a low-risk thing anymore. It's no longer a what if, they're coming. Stash Face is working on looking into the records of every dark guild that went to war with the spirits." He paused, "Can I have everyone, but Laxus leave us for a moment?" They all looked reluctant. "It's not a pretty, or comfortable solution to the parasite situation. I'm the only one here right now that can do it, so I need you all to leave, please." They left, and Laxus looked at Loke. "I need you to hold her still. Your dragon will want to kill me for what I have to do, but it's the only way to save her, and I'm the only spirit here. I'm so sorry." He said apologetically. This wasn't fair to Laxus, and he knew that. Laxus climbed in bed with Lucy, who was taking everything in.

"How do you want her?" Laxus rolled his eyes. "That's and uncomfortable thing to say."

"I need her mate mark away from me. I need the side you didn't mark. I have to bite her." He clenched his teeth. This wasn't Loke's fault. He won't growl at him. "My bite with restore what she's lost already, and kill the parasite. I'm her only hope. Other spirits could probably do it, but I'm the most powerful so my magic can flush it out. Side effects with be hard for her. She'll be sick, awful. It'll mainly be after the treatment, but could act up anytime. It all depends on how many times I must do this. She'll take this first one the worse. Be ready to maybe be vomited on. If you can't take that I have to have someone else here."

"I'm the only one that'll be with her during this, got it?" Laxus sighed. "I know her, she hates to feel weak. I'm her husband, I'm the only one who should ever see her sick." Lucy was still in a daze. "We should get this over with. I'll be okay. Just help her." Laxus turned Lucy's whole body to face him. He pushed her into his chest, and Loke took a stool and sat down. He poked her neck in multiple places. Feeling for the spot he wanted. He saw Laxus close his eyes he was trying so hard to not even growl at him. He silently thanked him. If there was any way Laxus could do it, he'd teach him in a heartbeat. He found the spot and quickly bit into her neck. She let out a blood curdling scream. She didn't throw-up, instead she passed out. He removed his teeth once he was sure the parasite was dead. His eyes were watering with tears. This wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to any of them. He looked at her slumped form against Laxus. He was rubbing soft circle into her body. Laxus was on the brink of tears also.

"You okay man?" Laxus asked him.

"I don't know, are you?" Loke's comment wasn't snotty. They both knew that. The most important person in both of their lives lie on Laxus, passed out from pain. "I can't fix this." Loke said defectively. "I mean in a way I can, but this is out of my hands. You should know what that feels like. She's your mate, she's only my master."

"She doesn't see you like that. You've never been a spirit to her. All of you are humans to her. You all have emotions, and that's why you all feel so, helpless. It's because she treats you better than anyone before. It's because even though you were awful to her, she forgave you. She never holds it against you, and when you screw up, you move on. You don't dwell on it. The past is past. You know she forgave Oración Seis? All of them. They almost killed her, twice, and she forgave them. How?"

"Because she's the light. She was chosen long ago to take down this dark group of mages. She's going to do this and come through. You know her pig-headedness. She won't give up, and sadly she won't run. Take care of her until I see her next. Anything we get I'll come to you. And for God sake no magic!" Laxus nodded.

"Thank you." Laxus said softly.

"No, thank you." He disappeared into a bright light. Laxus laid there with a passed-out Lucy for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Wendy and Gramps came in. Wendy put her hands over Lucy, and nodded when she no longer felt the weird sensation.

"Son, what are we supposed to do?" Laxus looked down at Lucy, he could hear her heartbeat, and felt her breathe. He looked over at his grandfather than to Wendy. He dropped his gaze, yet again, to Lucy.

"She can't use magic. She's going to feel sick for a while, depending on how many times this happens until we take down the dark mages. The spirit king is doing everything in his power to help. He's looking through documents of every guild that has been deemed an enemy of the spirits. Other than that, I don't know. Loke and I both feel defeated. This isn't an easy fix. She's going to have to get painful treatments every time she feels that same feeling. And who knows how many times that's going to happen. She can't be out of my sight. I won't allow it. Don't try to force me."

"Laxus, that's not our intention. You know that." Laxus chocked back a cry. His grandfather always was right, but this was hard. Wendy sensed his pain and no doubt smelt his tears. She had never heard or seen him cry. He was holding it in, and that wasn't healthy. She sat behind Lucy's back. Her front still into Laxus' chest. Wendy grabbed his hand.

"It's okay you know. I know men aren't supposed to cry, especially dragon slayer men. I don't think it's weak, no one really does. It's just a preconceived notion we have. I've heard Gajeel cry, you know. I've seen Natsu cry. I've cried. Sting and Rogue both have. Even Cobra has. You need to let it out. She, your mate, is in danger. She's going to fall apart, before it gets better. You'll have to be a man and keep it all in for her sake, but that's not what she needs. She doesn't need you to be strong, she needs your support. If that means you end up breaking down to her, so be it. Nobody in this world should ever judge you for it. It's empowering, and I know she'd appreciate it. Just to know she's not the only one scared of the future, it may help." He nuzzled his face into Lucy's hair and let a tear fall.

"I hadn't cried since my father left. It had been that long. Over a decade without crying, didn't even think about it. Until she walked in. We loved each other, and everything got complicated. The night before I rescued her, I couldn't sleep at home, it smelt like her. Couldn't stay with my team, didn't want to stay with Gramps, for fear of breaking down. So, I slept on a hill, in the middle of nowhere. I ended up crying, everything that had happened in the last decade came crashing down. I'm pissed and hurt that someone would go after her family. Did you know he mother gave every beggar on the street money? Or bought them a meal? Who the hell does that? Most people in middle class throw their nose in the air at beggars. But a loaded, upper-class, woman could donate and willingly sat down with beggars for a meal. Yet, she was murdered because of her magic. She lost watching her daughter grow up, because evil people don't care how kind you are. You're what they want so they take your life."

"Laxus, I knew her mother. It was just the way she was. Always in the paper for donating item, money, food, and even just time to those in need. It's where Lucy gets it from. Evil will always exist, my boy. We can't stop it all, but we can help her. She's the only one they're after as of now. She's the only one with the blood. We'll keep her safe." Gramps paused. "We need to figure out what to do. Gajeel and Levy will still stay with you, but do you feel your team should too?" Laxus raised his head from Lucy's hair.

"No. Too many people is suspicious. And it'll only overwhelm her. It's her home, she doesn't need to feel like she has to play host. She should try and rest. She won't. She'll be pissy and grumpy, but I'll take it from her. People can come see her, we'll come here; but boundaries need to be established. No one will pick a fight with her. No one will say anything to emotionally drain her more than she will be. Natsu, will stay away." Gramps nodded. Wendy and Gramps left the room, and Laxus fell asleep holding on to Lucy for dear life. As if she were going to die.


	13. The Start of Planning

**HAPPY FRIDAY! It has been yet another long week in my life! XD Oh well it got better once I got to editing this! My longest chapter! I think the next is even slightly longer! Things are finally happening! Anyways enjoy! And stay tuned I may start posting my next Fanfict! Another Laxus and Lucy. Anyways enjoy! Hope you week was amazing!**

It was hours later, when Lucy started to stir slightly. She didn't fully understand what had happened. She was in a heavy daze. An even heavier arm was keeping her body against Laxus. She snuggled closer, rubbing her cheek over her shirt. When she moved her neck, she felt the instant nausea. She didn't have time to wake him. She hung her head over his arm and threw-up on the floor. It wasn't long after that Laxus woke up. He moved his arm for her. She hadn't gotten any on him, which was impressive.

"Hey." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Why, love?" They continue to whisper to each other.

"I just threw up over you. It's not sexy, I'm not sexy, this whole situation isn't sexy." He chuckled softly. Taking her hand in his.

"You are always sexy, and I'd prove it, but if I kiss you now…it's been too long. I'll lose control. And we're at the guild."

"When can we go home?" Lucy didn't mean to sound like a whiney child, but she was ready to just go home. She wanted a place to sleep, that didn't make her back hurt. Laxus' arms may be her home, but his bed isn't bad either.

"Eager, are we?" He chuckled softly. "Soon. I'll get you home soon." There it was again. Was he asking her to move in? Or is it just he doesn't understand what he's saying. She needs to ask now. If she doesn't have to pay another month of rent, she doesn't want too.

"Are you asking me to move in?" He stared at her. Was he? I mean she wasn't ever going home at night again. He couldn't sleep without her ever again. He didn't like the thought of her trying to keep paying rent, when she was going to be with him at his place.

"Yes." She looked at him, smiling brightly. "Isn't that was married couples do?" They laughed for a moment. "I can't spend a night without you, Blondie. I'll never be able to again. You really grabbed me by the balls. I'm going to be by your side forever." He nuzzled his nose into her hair trying not to disturb her too much.

"Laxus, I'm so lucky to have you. Where's Gramps? I should see him."

"Gramps, huh?" She stuck out her tongue.

"He's my gramps now too, we're married silly. Your family is mine, and if I had any left they'd be yours too." He rolled his eyes. She tried getting up, but her balance was off. "What did Loke do? It feels like he punched me."

"He bit your neck."

"…" She was silent. "H-He. Y-You let him?" He rolled his eyes.

"It was to save your life. I'll let him do it every time you fall ill. It's the only way, but it hurt you bad. He feels awful." He steadied his mate. Walking slow with her. His hand rested on her back.

"I'll call him out." She reached for her keys. He hastily took them from her.

"You can't use magic." She stared at him mouth agape. "Loke has strict orders. You will not use your magic, if you need him brush your fingers over his key. Your magic is off. Will be until, we catch these people. They are going to try and kill you, you will not be without a slayer who's been informed of everything." She pouted.

"No one else needs to worry! I'll be fine!" She threw open the door to that led into the guild from the infirmary. It was so bright. It was loud. Her sense were in overdrive. She saw a shadow in the corner. She was oddly drawn to it. Why? The shadow looked appealing. Not sexually, or even physically. It was an emotion, drawing her in. An odd comfort; one she hadn't felt in a long time. It was like her mother's love. Her feet were taking her towards it.

Laxus watched her in confusion. She was walking towards a dark corner of the guild. She looked dazed. "Blondie?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to alert the guild if nothing was wrong. She wasn't listening. He focused his senses on his surroundings. That odd, but familiar scent caught his nose. He started to freak out a bit. What was happening. "Someone grab her!" He yelled. Bickslow was the closest to her. He grabbed her wrist. At first it wasn't tightly, but then he gripped her tighter. Fear ran over his face.

"Mom?" She wasn't talking to Bickslow, they all knew that. Bick's was trying to concentrate on her soul. He was searching her.

"Boss?" Laxus was by him in a few seconds.

"What the fuck is she looking at?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Technically, nothing. She's not chasing a person. She's following a feeling. From the feel of it, she's been washed over with an intense feeling of love; but there's abandonment in there too. She's chasing a childhood feel, if I had to guess."

"Why's is in the corner?" Gramps said walking up to the group.

"Not a clue, but we aren't alone here. Something's lurking here; maybe not a person, but an entity. A strong one at that." Laxus grabbed Lucy's hand and slid her nimble fingers over her keys. A bright light emitted the room, and Loke appeared.

"Under normal circumstances, what you just did wouldn't have worked. Just be aware of that. I felt her. Capricorn also said something about feeling her mother." Loke said taking his master in. She should be in bed. "You were supposed to keep her in bed." He scolded, looking at Laxus.

"Really?!" Laxus said irritated. "You know the woman! She wouldn't listen, if I had tried to stop her. She just wanted to talk to Gramps." Loke rolled his eyes.

"You pansies can fight later on who loves her more! For now, pull your dicks out of your asses." Bickslow yelled angrily. "Obviously she's chasing something. That entity, could it be her mother?" Loke and Laxus shut up quickly. Makarov was rather impressed with the Seith Mage. He seemed in better control at this moment than that poor girls mate and closest spirit.

"I'm not sure it could be her mom. I mean how long do souls stay grounded to Earthland, before leaving?" Loke asked.

"Depends. If there was unfinished business whether: pain, hate, remorse, the feeling of being cheated, anything could keep someone here. If her mother Layla, right," They nodded, "if she felt she wasn't done than she could've stayed. Anyone can technically stay. You don't have to be bitter or died a horrific death. You could've had a wonderful life, but just weren't ready to leave. I'm going to guess that Layla died some awful death." Laxus nodded, refusing to even breath. "It's possible it could be her entity here to warn Lucy. The feeling an entity can give a loved one can be reassuring, but most of the time is here to warn them. Layla probably stayed grounded to keep her safe. Most likely to warn her of something." Bickslow looked back at the corner. Unlike the others, he can see entities and can even make out their purposes. As he stared at the corner, something washed over himself. He froze. That feeling. It was something he had known too. Maybe it's because he also grew up privileged. Before he went and screwed it all up. Then he left. That's why Lucy and him were so similar. They were runaways from the upper-class.

Laxus and Gramps watched the two in front of them. Lucy was about to faint, and Laxus caught her. Something was up. Everyone was starting to realize that. The guild doors open, and in ran Gajeel and Levy.

"The smell! I've got it!" Gajeel ran to Lucy grabbing her, and running her to the infirmary. Motioning Laxus, Gramps, and Bickslow to follow. Levy would follow on her own accord. Gajeel laid Lucy on a bed farthest from the door. Mira had already cleaned up the vomit, thank God.

"What the fuck?" Laxus asked. The three males, watched Gajeel lift Lucy's shirt up to expose her stomach. There on her stomach were, what looked to be, claw marks.

"This wasn't you, I guarantee it." Laxus nodded.

"We haven't been intimate since I marked her. She's wanted to wait. Could have it been the rich dude?"

"No, he was a non-mage. I'm sorry to say, but the demons are already alive. They are trying to feast on her blood. The smell was oddly familiar. I couldn't place it, because I didn't fight him. You were unconscious. Only Natsu, Sting, and Rogue fought him."

"Then how do you know who it is then? Who is it?" Laxus questioned.

"It's Mard Geer." Gajeel responded calmly. He was trying to hide his own hurt. They thought he was dead. They watched him disappear! "I could track him, because I smelt the book of E.N.D at the beginning. The only one who held the book was Mard Geer. At least one demon is back. But why? How were they able to resurrect a demon without her blood?" The group looked at each other.

"How is someone getting so close to her without me knowing? I'm a slayer?"

"THE ENTITY!" Bickslow yelled. He ran out of the room. "I'm an idiot!" He went to the corner where the entity had been before. He kneeled, taking his hand to the air. "Cana do a reading!" He ordered.

Cana set down her beer, ask cocked and eyebrow at him, before shaking her head. What was her reading going to do in this situation? "I don't know how it'll help, but what am I looking for?"

"First do a love reading on Laxus and Lucy, then do a reading on death in general, finally I need you to do a guild family reading. In that order, please. As I keep feeling this out over here, tell me the readings. Do not spare anything. I don't care how unimportant it may seem, I need all of it! It's very important we have all the pieces. Please Cana, you can save her." People didn't realize how close Lucy and him had gotten, but it was a breath of fresh air to everyone. The Thunder Legion didn't really care about other's other than their team. Well, that had changed recently, but Bickslow and Laxus didn't open up at all. Not until Lucy, anyways. Yes, Bickslow and Cana had sex, a lot, but they weren't in love or anything. Maybe friends, but not a pair that shared life experiences with each other.

"I've got you Bick's. My readings won't fail!" Cana said a silent prayer to a god that she could do this right.

Bickslow positioned himself on his knees. "WAIT!" He screamed. "I need everyone to go outside. I have to be able to concentrate. You guys in the infirmary can stay, unless Laxus doesn't want too. Wendy needs to stay incase Lucy gets worse, and of course Cana and I have to stay. The rest of you! Move your asses fast out of this building! Or so help me, I'll take over all your souls!" That got everyone moving quickly. He looked over at his boss. "You sure you want to stay?" Laxus nodded. "Okay Cana, go."

Cana flipped cards. "First thing it says it a long love. That could mean a couple things. Could mean they'll live long happy lives together, or that one will die and the other will never move on." Bickslow felt the entity return. It was all scrabbled. Like it was trying to get a message out. "Long love could also mean their love will never fade no matter what." She flipped the next card. "Next one says, children. This strictly mean they, or one, will raise the next generation of Lightning Dragon Slayers, and Celestial Mages." The entity went nuts again. He was trying to talk to it, but to no avail. Cana flipped a card. "Better things to come. This is a hopeful card. Unlike the other's this one just means, things will get better. It's not a definite answer to our worries, but it's a start." She flips. "Pain. Could be physical, could be emotional. It makes sense. Every relationship has a little hurt in it. Just how they work." The entity slowed down a bit, like it needed a break. "Hurt. Again vague. It could have to do with them separately or together. There's many things that can cause hurt. Loss of someone close to them, loss of an item. Lucy had many items from her mother if one were to disappear she'd be devastated." Bickslow finally was getting into the entity's mind. "The last is betrayal. But from the looks of it, it won't be between them as individuals, rather as a couple. They will feel an immense betrayal by a loved one. Who though?" Bickslow was reading the entity now. A woman's voice was inside. A soothing, loving sound. He couldn't make out much yet. He didn't know who it was or what it wanted to say. He'd just have to be patient. He held a finger to Cana to keep her from going on yet. The woman's voice was a light, almost breezy sound. He needed Cana to go on.

"Go on, but tread carefully. I don't want to piss off this entity, but I need to continue to push it." Cana nodded.

"Loss and Death Overall." Cana flipped a card and took a shaky breath. "Someone will die." The room somehow got quieter than before. "I-It could be the enemy. Or a member of our family, as a whole." The entity was getting violent. It was trying to take over Bick's. Cana flipped a card slowly, unprepared for anymore horrible news. "Long road ahead. We've got a long road to follow. We already knew this." The entity calmed down again. "Magic is saying only one more card it needed." She flips her card. Instantly tears spring to her eyes. "Loss of a child." She chokes out. Please don't make me elaborate." Cana sobbed softly.

"We are doing this as an over-all it could be someone in this guild or just someone close. We'll watch for it. No one's pregnant as of now." Laxus said calmly, even though the thought made himself sick.

Bickslow was too busy studying the entity. "Just talk to me! Damnit! Help me, help you! I can set you free fucker!" He was yelling at the air in the corner. No one could see the entity except him. So, he looked crazy. "Go on! Last one!" Cana nodded.

"Our Guild Family." Cana flipped the first card. "Babies. Oh God, Mira will be ecstatic! Master more babies to come." Master smiled, but his thoughts were still on the woman in the bed. She needed to pull through. "Love. Could mean our love as a whole guild grows, or as I suspect, more of us will fall in love. Due to the baby cared I assume the second." The entity was growing angry again! Bickslow groaned.

"Come on! Talk to me." Cana flipped a card.

"Strength. We'll find new strength in places never thought before." She flipped the next. "Banding together. We'll still stick together, fighting together and otherwise. We'll forever be a family. We've got each other." Cana flipped the last card. "Forgiveness. I don't understand this one, other than the Team Natsu thing. I'm not sure what needs forgiveness. No one even knows why Natsu is so pissed." Levy bit her lip, this wasn't for her to tell, so she'd keep quiet. "That's all I got. You getting anywhere screaming into the air?"

"It's not air! She's here!" Bick's was fed up with whoever this entity was. "FINE! You shit! I just want to help her! So, either let me, or grow a fucking pair and talk to her yourself! I'm not here for fun! God damnit!" He kicked a stool over.

"My boy, you are a naughty one! My boy it's not that I can't talk to you, it's that it isn't right for a mother to talk to someone other than their loved ones after death." The calm voice said. It echoed through the room. Everyone could hear it now. "Makarov! You are the guild she chose? Of all the guilds, of course she'd find a rowdy bunch for companionship. She always hated the quiet. Silly girl would bang pots together, just to make the silence go away. And your grandson, which is he?" The voice laughed softly. It reminded Laxus of Lucy. "That was a joke, I know who my daughter is with, I've never left her side. Although I'm very tempted to put fright into a certain pink haired dragon slayer." She laughed again.

"I hear her. I hear you mom. Why?" Lucy asked groggily as she stepped out of the infirmary. "Am I dead?"

"No, my love, you're not. You're not okay though. Capricorn has taken good care of you I hope."

"Of course, mom. Why are you here? How are you here? Can they hear you too?" Laxus tucked her under his arm.

"We can hear her too." He said softly, while planting a kiss and her damp head.

"I never left Earthland. I grounded my spirit here, until the day I could tell you what you need to do to save your life. As I can see a Zodiac has already had to bite you to reverse the parasite. That's good you've found out how to reverse the effects. They'll keep doing that. They won't stop trying until they're either defeated, or you're dead."

"Mom, I don't want to die."

"You won't my love. I'm here to tell you how to fight it." The group of mages stood there. The voice filled the hall, but it wasn't loud. It was a soothing tone. A mother figures. But, that's what she was, she was a wonderful mother, and person. Her patience was so high that not even Bickslow's yelling had gotten to her. She was waiting for her own moment.

"Layla, how do we keep her safe? You gave birth to the light of our guild. We'll do anything to keep her hear." Layla chuckled softly.

"Oh Makarov, you have other motives. You want my grandbabies. You want them to have offspring so you can say that your boy turned his life around. You want bragging rights, that he married my daughter and had kids with her." Master flushing in color. "Oh, don't even." She chuckled. "They'll give you great-grandbabies, but they need to finish this war first." She turned serious. "Out in the woods, about 3 miles into the East Forest, there is a campsite. Where, as Gajeel said, Mard Geer is hiding. There are about four other mages with him as well. You will need to be tactful. Send Gajeel first, they know he was in Phantom Lord. He still has a reputation, and these mage's, because they aren't real, only know him as the notorious 'Black Steel Gajeel,' not the loving teddy bear we all know."

"GODDAMNIT! ALL OF YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" The room erupted in chuckles, and Levy laced her hands in his.

"Anyway," Layla continued. "In two days, they plan to attack. The guild will be in a war. An ugly war, these mages won't be easy. You know it took three slayers, and Gray a demon slayer, to take down Mard Geer. Gray will be a key in defeating him again. Your slayers need to be spread out. There are four other mages. Split your teams accordingly."

"We've got three slayers and Mira can take the other." Makarov said. Layla sighed.

"She doesn't know yet." She said softly.

"Now what?" Laxus asked.

"She's pregnant. She will not be able to fight, I thought she knew. She's three months along."

"Wait, how do you know?" Laxus said grumpily, which his wife hit him for.

"Don't talk to my mother like that." Laxus hung his head low.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Lucy, he's fine. I've been sticking around the guild for a couple of years. During your time on Tenrou I went looking to my killers. My mother's killers. And at the time the people who were going to kill my daughter. I found them and gathered everything I could. No one was taking my baby that easily. I noticed Mira showing symptoms. I knew she was with the green-haired friend of yours. Freed, I think. I know they're in love. The look in their eyes is something special that I wish I could still be looking at Jude with. Even though he hurt you, baby, you know he had reasons. He only wanted to save you."

"I know mom. I never blamed him. I know losing you, the way we did, was hard on all of us. You know, I've yet to see so many servants cry of the loss of a master. You really were something else. You were the kindest woman to ever live." Lucy sobbed. Laxus pulled her into him.

"Lucy your grandmother was better than me. The reason she stayed farming so long was to feed the poor. She made no profits from farm in the four years leading up to her death. You are like both of us. I've seen you starve so you friends can eat. You stuck to a destructive team because you loved them, even though you never have rent money, or get to go out for fun." Layla paused. "He'll change that, right boy? You'll take her to supper after this, you'll woo her, you'll be a gentleman."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy." There was a pause. Why did Laxus' heart swell at hearing a woman call him a good boy? Why did he feel like just crying after that? "My son, I didn't mean that mean. I really meant."

"That's why it fucking hurts!" Lucy grabbed his hand. He was getting emotional, over two words. But it was two words he didn't hear often, and never from a woman.

"Mom, he didn't grow up with a mom. Hearing you say something like that probably hit something in him."

"I understand, I'm sorry Laxus."

"It's not your fault, just how do we save her? We make a plan of attack. Do we wait for them here? That seems dumb, we've destroyed this town one too many times. Makes sense to go to them. And what do we do with Lucy?"

"Attack them before they can you. Go tomorrow. Decide teams tonight. Make all tactical plans tomorrow morning. Then go. Go and fight. The way I've watched you all do. As for my baby, even if I said she couldn't fight, she would. You all could hound her ass, and tell her no but she'd go. And that's more dangerous than letting her follow you guys. You guys will watch her. If I can make a request, I'd prefer Levy to stay by her side. They go no where without each other from today, until it's over."

"Ma'am? If I may, why me? I'm not the strongest mage. If she were kidnapped, I couldn't use brute force to save her." Levy said softly. "I'm not saying I'm weak, I'm just stating that others would be able to protect her easier."

"You have something nobody else in this guild has, smarts. You don't have to be a beast to take down an opponent. All you must be is smart, and you're the smartest in this guild. You and Lucy will hatch a plan, something to keep you both safe, but also get your own vengeance in. I know this all hurts you too Levy. It's not easy on anyone in the guild. And even though I want to smack Natsu over the head. It's not his fault he acted out. He thought he loved her, but Natsu has a hard time distinguishing lines. Is it friendship, or romance? Are they the same? Natsu was confused and now he's too embarrassed to apologize. He will though. Soon. He feels awful you know." Everyone stared at Lucy, when had Natsu said this? Laxus was even stunned. She hadn't said anything about it. "Oh, he didn't know. I'm sorry." There was a long awkward pause. "I'll be around until the end of this mess, if you need anything. But try and figure this out on your own, I won't leave her here with incompetent fools. She will not die, I know this guild you protect you Nakama, and she's the light. She's brought you courage at your darkest time. So, you will give her, her own strength back now. I believe in all of you." She paused. "I better go stake the place out. I'll be back to give Gajeel more instructions. As of now, make your teams, and will someone tell Mira she's pregnant!" The entity went back to a ball form, so only Bickslow could see. He smiled at the ball, before it left.

"We better get to work. Levy, tell Mira." Laxus said, plainly with a smirk.

"What?! Why me?!"

"I'll tell her, it'll bring a little light to my day." Lucy said brightly. They all agreed and went to work. Lucy was still in a daze with her mother's visit. It wasn't a shock, she knew her mother was always around, but it was different hearing her. She knew mother's presence was there. That wasn't hard to see, but it wasn't like she could hear her. It was just a calming presence when she was around.


	14. The Plan

**I'm very sorry about how late this is. Fanfiction hasn't been working for me, at least on my laptop. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for all the support.**

"Hey Mira?" Lucy said while walking out of the guild's back door. The rest of the guild stood there looking at her like she was dead, or something. Mira smiled brightly at her.

"Yes Lucy? It's nice to see you up and walking." She said cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you in private? The rest of you can go in. We've got a lot to do tonight and tomorrow before we fight. Master would like to see you all. Mira and I will be in soon." Everyone filed into the guild leaving the two girls alone.

"Lucy are you alright?"

"Mira, you've walked around this guild gushing about all of our future children. Did you ever think about having your own?" She thought for a minute.

"Of course, but I didn't think I was fertile." She said softly.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." She cocked her head to the side at Lucy.

"I don't follow."

"Mira, you're pregnant." As the barmaid faints, Lucy is there to catch her. "I'm so excited for you Mira. So very excited." She whispered softly to her. She held on to Mira for a few minutes before she came back to it.

"I'm?" Her face lit up. "Oh My God!" She screamed, and Lucy felt tears sting her eyes. She hugged her tightly. "Lucy! Lucy! Oh my, I'm going to be a mother! How did you know?"

"Master will explain everything, we will keep your pregnancy secret for now. You need to realize, though, we cannot let you fight, in this demon battle, I will not allow you too. You can tend to the hurt here, but you are to go nowhere near the battle zone. Am I clear?" Lucy said sternly.

"Of course. I'm sorry I can't-"

"No, don't you dare apologize for such a lovely gift. I'm so excited for you and Freed!" Mira's face went bright.

"Freed! I have to tell Freed!" Lucy chuckled at her friend.

"Mira, we need to get into the guild. Before you tell him let us explain everything we're up against. Give him good news after bad, right?" Mira nodded, and they walked into the guild. Laxus was speaking. He was giving vague details about what we had just experienced. I hugged Mira once more, than left her side. I made my way over to Laxus, who was on top of a table. Fairy Tail. I rolled my eyes. I looked up at him, not realizing I was staring at his ass. His Godly ass. Damn he really could be a God. Is he? Is that why he's here to rescue me? I roam my eyes down his ass to his legs. I don't prefer to look at his legs though. I want his ass. So, I try nonchalantly to stare at his ass. I lose track of time, staring at his ass. That's awful. I'm a perv. Well, at least I'm open about it. Plus, Cana ranked his ass number one in the guild. I didn't even notice when everyone started scrambling and he was looking down at me with a cocky smirk.

"Stop." She shook her head from her dirty thoughts.

"Stop what?" She flushed in color.

"You're fuck-me eyes were out. The whole guild just saw you eye fuck me." He whispered into her ear.

"I could die, in two days. We haven't fucked since our first time, forgive me for not wanting to die without feeling you again."

"You're not going to die! Stop that! And you're sick, I can't let us. You think you want it bad? I can't get my erection to go away." She bit her lip, and shifted her legs uncomfortably.

"Quickie, your office. Now." He raised an eyebrow.

"How are we going to pull that off?"

"I'm being hunted, the guild thinks I'm a wreck. Let's use it to our advantage. You'll put up the rune, and you'll fuck me in your office." She licked her lips. Now he was fully on board. She saw the last of his resolve fall. She turned on the tears. He held her hand and they walked up the stairs.

As fast as he could, he locked the door and put up the runes. She was making it hard, as she was stripping in front of him. Her jeans already to her ankles when he finished. He shoved her against his desk. Thank God he had cleared it off last time he was in here. He attacked her mouth with his. Their bodies already reacting, just from a kiss. "Lucy Ann, you will not die. My sex life depends on it! I'm not living another eighty years without sex. You are way too good to replace." He could never go back to average women, not now. He attacked her neck. Sucking her pulse. She moaned quietly, not trusting the runes could hold her loud ones in. He slid her T-shirt over her head. She shivered at the freezing air against her skin. He picked her up and set her on the desk. She wrapped her legs around him, grinding into him slightly. He growled.

"Laxus?" She panted. A hum was his only response. "I love you. I love you so much, never forget that." He nipped her collar bone. He didn't want to talk. He was too scared to lose her. He unsnapped her bra, discarding it on the floor. He made quick work of assaulting her breasts. She let out soft mewls and moans. She tried squeezing her thighs together, forgetting they were wrapped around him. "Laxus. Enough with my tits!" She growled. He left her go with a bite. Her moans egged him on. He ran a hand over her panty-covered womanhood. She gasped. He tore her panties off. She didn't care though. He kneeled in front of the desk and licked her slit, while a finger circled her sensitive nub. "Fuck." She hissed quietly. He continued to assault her this way. Her walls started spasming as he sped up. As she came undone, he tried to keep her going while he shoved his pants down. She was still riding her high when he shoved into her. Her panting was ragged. He didn't want to go slow. This was a possessive thing. Nothing romantic. He'd make love to her later, now he just wanted to fuck her. He set a fast pace, and she was griping his still covered shoulders as he pounded into her.

"Mine!" He growled. She nodded. She had reached her end, and she bit his shoulder to stifle her moan. Soon enough, he fell over the edge too. He stood there still inside her for a few seconds. He could hear someone approaching his door. "Fuck. You need to dress as fast as you can!" She nodded. She calmed her breathing and put her clothes on fast. His seed was dripping out of her, but it'd have to wait. She was dressed fast and he had pulled up his pants. He broke the rune down, and they waited for the knock. When it came he opened the door.

"Master wants you. You guys have a good fucking? You pass judgment on us, but you were up here doing the same." Gajeel said rolling his eyes.

"We were not, thank you very much!" She said defensively.

"Then he's cheating on you." Both of them looked at Gajeel wide-eyed. "Someone's panties are on the ground over there, and if they aren't yours than who's?"

"You will say nothing!" She scolded.

"Yeah whatever, we've got to assemble teams. Let's go!" Gajeel said irritated. He wasn't going to be able to get laid tonight, because he had to stay at Laxus'. Shrimp wouldn't go for that. Maybe he'd get a moment to sneak away.

Sitting at a table discussing teams were: Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Natsu, and Wendy. Fights were breaking out between them.

"I don't trust Natsu to have her. No happening." Laxus said. There was no way Natsu was getting Lucy.

"I'm her partner! I work we with her magic! You've never fought by her side!" Natsu said angrily.

"A couple days ago, you ditched her. Kicked her off your damn team! No! That's that. She won't fight by my side either. She too much of a distraction. She can't with Gajeel, due to Levy having to stay by her side. Per her mother. I'm not fighting with my in-laws. She's fighting with Wendy. Putting her with Gray would be stupid. He's in charge of Mard Geer. That'd be like handing her over. Wendy, she's yours."

"So, my team consists of; Bickslow, Juvia, and Guildarts if he shows?" Gray asked and Laxus nodded. "I need to go meet up with them. I know we have all day tomorrow to plan, but we need a head start." The group nodded at him.

"Gajeel have you heard from Layla yet?" Laxus asked. Gajeel nodded his head. "Good. You will be gone all night." Gajeel groaned, so much for having time with Levy. "I know, it sucks, I suck. Just remember Layla want you to do it. It's an honor. Your team as we have it is: Bisca, Alzack, Lily, and Erza. Any changes?"

"No, I know Erza will be more like a floater between all of us. Alzack and Bisca have learned, through years of partnership, how to complement each other's magic. My cat, he's got everything under control." Laxus nodded.

"You may go." Laxus' own team consisted of Freed, Elfman, Warren, and himself. The group staying at the guild was; Mira, Kinana, Jet, Droy, Laki, and little Asuka. "Wendy your team."

"I have Lucy, Levy, Carla, and Lisanna. We will take the weakest link. I'm to keep an eye on Lu-chan, but no be over bearing." He smirked proudly.

"You got it! You may head back out." That left Natsu. Laxus was pissed at him for his behavior. Not only had he tried to force Lucy into a position she wasn't meant for, but then he ditched her. "She could die, Natsu. It's a possibly." The pink-haired man shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Please, apologize. Make things right. You know she's forgive you, she always will."

"How? How do you apologize for what I did?" Natsu looked dejected. "I thought she was…"

"But, she's not. You realize that now. So just apologize."

"Laxus, I hurt her. I said awful things, while we were gone. While, she had been kidnapped. What kind of friend am I?"

"You're a human friend. That's what you are. You make mistakes. We all do; I do, she does, you do, everyone. Don't take it so hard. Make sure words you said never get back to her and move on."

"My team, it's Evergreen, Cana, Happy, and Romeo?" Laxus nodded. "We'll kick its ass, and then we'll party!" Laxus nodded and Natsu ran out. Lucy and Levy walked in, while Laxus held his head cradled in his hands.

"You okay, babe?" Lucy asked kneeling next to his chair. He felt this was wrong.

"Yeah, just finishing the plans so we can leave tomorrow. Teams have been finalized, so we'll head home soon." The couple didn't notice Levy searching around the room.

"He left?" She bit her lip to keep from crying. He left with no kiss, I love you, or a goodbye. I stung her heart in the most painful of ways.

"Yeah," He said softly. He left awful. It was no way to leave your mate. He knew that better than anyone. He studied her, watching a single tear fall. His heart clenched tightly. He didn't know when he had started caring for the bluenette, or her slayer, but he had. Actually, everyone in the guild had become good friends again. It was Lucy's fault. Damn woman wanted everyone to be friends and get along. He couldn't fault her for it, but it was her way. Or Scary Lucy would come out, and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of a Lucy Kick. He looked back at the smaller girl. "He should be gone all night. I know you want to have alone time with him. Damn, I want that as well with my own mate, but right now we focus on fixing this and I promise I'll send you guys away. The Akane Resort just opened. I'll pay for you to go for a week. I owe you guys everything." Levy smiled.

"You owe us nothing, she's our Nakama too. We'll graciously accept, but not because of this fiasco. Do it as a wedding gift." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Technically, mating is a higher form of marriage so…" she left her words die off. "She made Gajeel and I happen. We owe her more than she owes us." She said softly. Lucy grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

"So, you're watching both of us Sparky? Does that mean the three of us are sharing a bed?" Lucy fell into a fit of giggles. It was too easy to screw with these people. Laxus looked away from the two and ran his fingers through his hair. A light pink adorned his cheeks. Levy was bright red, it went all the way down her neck to her chest. It only made her laugh harder.

"LU!" Levy chastised, "we're about to fight for our lives, and you want to start a war between our two strongest slayers?! Are you nuts?" She just shrugged.

"No. You two will take the guest room." He looked at Lucy then the floor before speaking, "I won't sleep tonight anyway."

"Lax, babe, I'll be okay. No one's going to get me." She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Luce?" There was a soft knock at the conference room door. The girls turned their heads to meet, an unexpected visitor. She tried not to meet his gaze. Natsu looked so…broken. All his features just didn't hold his bright nature. There was no "fire" burning in him. He just looked defeated. He looked like he did, when he watched Igneel be struck down. "Um, you have a moment? I-I know that Levy's supposed to stay with you, and Laxus is your mate, but could they stand outside the door?" He looked over to Laxus. "I won't shut it all the way, I promise. I-I just," he was silently pleading with them.

"If she's okay with it, then yeah." Laxus said looking over at his mate. He smiled softly at her. He wouldn't force her, but it really needed to be taken care of before the battle.

"Yeah, that's fine." She sat down in a chair, while her best friend and mate walked out. She motioned for him to come and sit, and he did.

"Luce, I know I screwed up, but if you even think for a second I will let you die this way, you're so wrong! You mean so much to me. I know I was wrong. You're not my mate. I guess, I thought because you were the first woman I'd die for that you were my mate. I didn't want a romantic relationship with you. I just thought that would come later. I know you are a big part of my heart, but there's a difference. My mate should be someone I want to have kids with, a marriage. You'll make a beautiful mother one day, but I don't want you to have mine. You'll always be my best friend. I'm sorry I jumped to mates, before thinking. It wasn't fair to you, or him." She had a few tears streaking her face. He may not know fancy words, but he was always sincere. The man was loyal to no end, and when he screwed up he always apologized.

"I know it was hard when I told the guild right away. You still thought we were mates, and that must have hurt. He's tried so hard to save me, but part of me wonders if I'll even make it. He's so much more than I'd ever hoped for. One day you'll understand, I promise. There's a woman out there waiting patiently to be your damsel in destress. You were already forgiven, you have saved me too many times to not. I appreciate all the sacrifices you and the guild had made for me over the years. You all have done so much for me, I owe you." He smiled at her genuinely.

"Can I hug you, or will Laxus try and kill me?" She giggled softly.

"He won't kill you, I won't let him." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind, as she sat in her chair.

"I'm so sorry Luce." He was crying. It broke her heart, but she knew he needed this as much as she did. As he pulled back, she grabbed his hand squeezing it encouragingly.

"You are forgiven. Now fight, go kick some ass!" She laughed when his face lit up.

"Of course! We're fighting for you!" He shot her one more smile before leaving. Levy was the only one who returned to the room.

"Where's Sparky?" Her friend smirked.

"Talking to your mother." She almost sang.

"She selling my secrets?"

"Only the funny ones." Levy took her hand and led her into the room where she heard Laxus laughing in a way she's never heard before. It was genuine laughter. She wanted this fight over.

"MMOOOOMMMM!" Lucy whined. "What are you telling him?"

"Nothing awful dear. Just your sassiness as a child. Guess you haven't changed as much as I thought." Her mother said sweetly.

"Gods no. He sass is the most entertaining thing she does. It's also my personal favorite thing she does." Levy starts. "She'll go up to the biggest badass in the bar, and sass him into apologizing for a crude joke about any of us girls. Big, scary people don't scare Lucy Heartfillia. Never. She also punched a man in the face at a bar, because he told Mira she was, "too modest" to be in that bar. She should flaunt what she has, cause she aint getting any younger." Laxus smirked at the story of his mate. He knew she was a spitfire, but holy shit. Layla softly laughed. Proud of her daughter.

"The perv deserved it. Plus, all big, scary men are teddy bears. Look at Gajeel and Laxus." Lucy winked at Laxus.

"OUI! I'm not a teddy bear! I'm an S-Class, badass, strong, badass mage!" He said defensively.

"You said badass twice and forgot egotistical." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue away before I make it go back in." She retreated her tongue.

"How'd you get her to be so submissive? She's never been like that." He chuckled at his ghost mother-in-law's question.

"Not sure. She wasn't like this before this all started. She would've never given in to anyone, before the Richard incident."

"O-Oh" Layla responded sadly. "Lucy, you know whatever he said isn't true right?"

"Mom, it's not,"

"Lucy Ann," she said firmly, "you're not meant to be an upper-class wife. You will NOT be submissive to any man. I didn't raise you to be that kind of woman."

"No. You didn't raise me at all!" The tension in the room grew. It finally seemed like she had reached her limit. This was it. She wasn't angry at her mom, per say, it was her breaking point. "You knew! You knew you were going to leave me! I was five! Now you've been around for who knows how long, and you said nothing! I didn't know you were here! You…you left. You should've fought. For me. For dad. For your damn self! Now I could very well die tomorrow. DIE! Drained of my blood. So yeah, maybe I'm a little submissive right now cause, I don't want to spend my last night with him fighting and crying! We already made that mistake, not again." She collapsed to the floor. Her knees finally gave out. Her loud sobs echoed throughout the room. No one dare move.

"I had to leave. You had to get strong, so that we could put an end to these monsters. You were chosen to lead this war. The Spirit King himself chose you. If I could've lived, I would've in a heartbeat. They won't let you die. They're the family I destroyed when I left. If I hadn't died, you'd be married to a Richard, with kids by now. My death was a strategic move. You'll win this war. You'll put an end to the deaths of strong Celestial Mages, an avenge your grandmother and I. You will raise the next set of Slayer's with this guild. Your children will have a new type of magic. No Celestial Mage has ever mated with a Lightning Dragon Slayer. The Heavens will smile on your children. Blessed by not only the stars, but the sky itself. I should go for now. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I love you baby girl."

"Lucy, I don't know what you want me to do! You want me to ban you from fighting? Or what?" Laxus wasn't meaning to yell, but her mood swings were irritating. He wasn't use to being in a relationship, let alone being in love. But now he had something more than most would ever have. A mate. There was no dating, and maybe a marriage. Oh no. You fucked, and then were stuck with that human forever. He loved it and hated it. He loved that no matter how big of a fight they had, they were stuck together. He hated it because, his responsibilities as a partner weren't gradual. They were dropped on him like a nine-pound hammer, with spikes, on fire, with small pox. He'd do anything for her, but it's a hard job for someone whose had no experience with love. The whole thing really made him want to run if he was being honest.

"You know nothing!" Her anger was at such a height, that if they told anyone about this outburst, they'd laugh and say no way. "You have no idea how painful this is! You guys have to fight my battles for me, again! You weren't here for the Phantom Lord attack! You have no idea my guilt! People could die. And for what? Me? Hardly fair." She was seething. Her voice had dropped an octave, and she was breathing heavily. "I'm going. Now." She marched out of the room to where all the teams were assembled. Probably going over strategizes. Her mate was hot on her trail. In the middle of the guild's main floor, he grabbed her wrist tightly. He had a dark aroura around him. His grip was painful.

"No." He said so calmly she shivered. "you will not go! You hear me! I order you not to leave this place!" There was the anger. The guild became silent.

"There you go again, telling me what to do. If it'll make you feel better, then do it, ban me! Do it!" She gritted her teeth in anger. "I'm going Laxus Dreyar. If I have to do this my damn self I will! Ya hear that mom! Not being submissive! You claim to have raised a powerful mage, well hear I go! I'll fight this and if I die? So be it!"

"This isn't you! You're acting like Natsu! You don't go in fists first! What is your issue? Stop acting like this! Whoever the hell this part of you is, kick her to the curb!" After a moment his anger dissipated, and he spoke softly, "bring my Lucy back." His voice was the softest she, or anyone had ever heard. She stopped yelling and spoke just to him for a minute. An honest minute.

"I'm not wasting one more minute of my life like this. I'm going. Now. Come with me, or stay, I'm going." She smiled sadly at him. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going after Gajeel, cause I am one badass mage, who will not die this way. My rage fuels me. I've got someone to fight for. And Sparky, that's you. It's you who fuels me. A future with you. Marriage. Pregnancy. Raising children. Watching the years go by. Greying and wrinkling. Greatgrandchildren. Dying hand in hand in 80 years. You. You are the rage in me. So, lightbulb. Fight with me. Your wife. So, we can plan our wedding, and start our forever." She looked around at her guild. "Let's be Fairy Tail. We don't plan, we go in fists flying. Why plan? It's never worked before, right? So, who wants to fight now? Or are we all pussies? Fight with me, the Fairy Tail!"

"We've got ya Luce!" Gray yelled from the second level, with his index finger in the air.

"Gotcha Cos!" Bickslow added, with another finger in the air.

"We fight family!" Erza added with yet another finger.

"We are your team. We've got you!" Wendy smiled, and all the sudden everyone's finger shot up.

"I've got ya Luigi! I'm all fired up!" With a toothy grin, Natsu was ready for battle. She turned back to Laxus and whispered in his ears.

"Fight with me. Fuck me. Than marry my psychotic ass. The Dreyar marriage way."

"You won't leave our bed for a month." He smirked wickedly.

"Let's go Fairy Tail!" She cheered.


	15. The Fight For Forever

**Good evening! I'm posting this early due to scheduling conflicts. Such is college life XD. I did my best with the action scenes coming up. They aren't easy for me, if anyone has helpful hints that'd be great! None of these fights are the same. They all differ throughout the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Taylor**

Lucy was leading everyone into the base of the enemy. They had ran into Gajeel at the base of the forest. He agreed with Lucy, it was time. Which pissed Laxus off to no end, but she knew he just wanted one more night with her. Gajeel was to her right helping her lead, while Laxus was to her left holding tightly onto her hand. She knew he was scared. No one else may have noticed, but she did. He was stiff and if you looked closely, you could see the small tears falling. It broke her heart that she was the cause, yet again, for his pain. She kept trying to be positive. She would live, and they'd be together for real. No more danger aside from the normal mage life. They'd be able to move on with their lives. Nothing holding them back. He just needed to believe in her. Just like she needed to believe in him.

It seemed Bickslow was trying to keep spirits up. Cracking cheesy jokes, and a few puns. No one laughed, besides Lucy. She wished they all would lighten up, but that was a moot point. It made her feel awful, like she has caused this rowdy group to be quiet. It wasn't something she ever thought possible. Them being on edge, made her on edge. There was no need to not have fun. At least Bickslow understood that they put her at ease. He continued to keep cracking them, but only because she laughed. If she hadn't laughed, she was sure he would have stopped.

As they approached a clearing about a mile in they met their first enemy. The man in front of them stood a staggering seven feet tall. He had snakes swarming around him. His hair was a dark purple. A long green cloak fell over his shoulders. He wore no shirt, leaving his bulky muscles on display for females to fawn over. He could be attractive, if they didn't know his intentions. The black slacks he wore drug on the ground when he moved. His large snakes left imprints in the ground when they moved, and was overall, just creepy little fuckers.

"Fairy Tail? Already? Weren't expecting you yet. I guess that means that Zeref's resurrection will take place sooner than anticipated. I'm Gorgon. I guess technically I'm a demon. Whoever Lucy-Sama's grandmother was, she was powerful enough to bring two of the three demons here back to life." Lucy clenched her fists, causing them to whiten. "you look like your mother."

"You look like an uglier Medusa." She bit back.

"Now, now love no need for insults. We just want your blood. No need to take offense to it. Your death is for the greater good. You'll be giving your life for Zeref. King of all kings. That's exciting. You'll die for a cause. Sadly, all your comrades here won't. They'll die protecting a physically weak mage. I saw you fight at the games. Oh yes, pathetic. You should've been able to take out Flare, while saving the child. Your mother could've." His voice was like poison to her ears. The gravleiness in his voice almost hurt. Not as much as his words. Even now, two years after their first victory in the games, she felt guilt about not being able to do both. She refused to participate after the first set of games. It felt wrong. How was she supposed to fight for a guild when she couldn't take down one mage on her own? She held on to that guilt for a long time, but maybe it was time to give it up. If this whole ordeal taught her anything, it's life to short to regret anything. Plus, she did save Asuka.

"You know," she started.

"Save your strength Lucy. You'll need it." She let Gajeel's word sink in. He said Lucy. Not Bunny, and that stung. She was always Bunny. She wasn't even sure he knew her name most the time. It was like he didn't want their last conversation to be joking. "My team! Let's go!" She wrapped her arms around his chest. She hugged him tightly. She backed away, and let Levy kiss her mate. He whispered something in her best friend's ear.

"Thank you." She said but was only met with the callous hand of the Iron Dragon Slayer ruffling her hair. They didn't need words. Mavis knew that man didn't speak a lot. Yet, his actions spoke louder than any words he could've ever said. "Let's Go! We've got four more fuckers to meet! Stay safe team one. We'll all meet up to help other teams as we finish. We are Fairy Tail! We don't lose!" She stuck the guild's symbol in the air. Everybody followed her lead, cheering. It was nice to hear the loudness of the group again. Then they headed out. They only got a mile, before they encountered another enemy.

This enemy was only slightly taller than Levy. "Thank God Gajeel isn't here." Levy sighed, her mate's insults filling her mind.

"Can I make the joke then?" Bickslow asked, earning a glare from the shorter woman. There moment was interrupted by a deep voice.

"She's being served on a platter to us. How sweet. You look delicious princess. I look forward to consuming that beautiful blood of yours." His voice chilled Lucy to the core. His words only fueled the hate in Laxus. The man had been very patient, and not said anything out of anger. Yet. His patients is running thin. This man better watch his wording. He didn't want to leave Lucy's side yet, but he may. He had so much pent up anger, that he needed to hurt something. The rage was like nothing he's ever experienced. He's been mad before, but this kind of anger wasn't something anyone would want directed at them. It even scared him how angry he was.

The short man clad only in a pair of red slacks, was a disgusting sight. Though his slacks didn't drag, they all almost wished they did. The man's toes were disgusting. Causing most of the mages to gag. His toenails were long, dirty, and infected. He was leaner than the other, and wore no shirt. "My demon name is Anzu. Your grandmother made me possible." The man smiled, almost playfully. That didn't sit well with Laxus. He went to meet the eyes of this demon. When they locked eyes, however, Laxus saw how empty they were. The ocean blue eyes were all consuming, but empty. They were a shell of whoever this person was. And while still in locked eye contact with Laxus, he spoke, "I do hope I get to have some fun with the blonde princess before her death. I wonder if she's a screamer? I wonder if she'll beg for you. I want to see the moment she realizes her hope is gone. You're gone. You won't live through this. Watching her break will be the greatest joy in this life. It'll be while I'm,"

"Lucy! Leave! Now!" Laxus growled so menacingly that everyone jumped. This was it. That was his final straw. He was itching to not just hurt this man but kill. No one threatens his mate like that! He will save her! If that means he takes every enemy here down himself, so be it! Nothing will ever happen to her again. He was here to save her. She may not be such a damsel anymore, but she was the love of his life. To Hell if anyone was going to take away his next 60 years.

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder. She saw his anger. She made him look at her. "Laxus, Sparky, I'll be okay. We'll be home together before we know it. Our marriage can't end yet, silly. Way too much left to do. Your ring will give me the strength I need. Remember you fuel me. I won't die. Kick his ass though. Dickwad and his stupid threats. Does he not know I'm mated to the baddest slayer there is." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Fight with me. Fuck me. Marry me. The married Dreyar way." She kissed his cheek, then winked at him. She gathered her mages and took off, with one more glance. She felt stronger than she had her entire life. That man was the source of her strength. She knew in that moment, they would win this. Everyone would live, and they'd party for weeks. And a Fairy Tail wedding was going to be planned.

Another two miles away they were met with a busty, purple haired mage. They knew she was a mage, due to the fact the didn't emit any powerful demon magic. Her mage magic was very strong, but not a trace of demon. She had on a long, turquois dress. It was very modest. A high neckline, went all the way to the ground, and long sleeves. The dress was gorgeous, but way too modest for a Fairy Tail mage. It had a pinched waistline, before falling straight to the floor. She had on a simple pair of black sandals.

"You're not a demon. Why would you ever choose to fight with them? You that evil?" Nastu's words were immature, sure, but it was a valid question. Lucy looked at the woman, a little more closely. She looked older, 40's she guessed. How did she know her?

"Ah, Little Lucky Lucy Heartfillia. It's been a while. You look like your lineage, that's for sure." As the voice hit her she remembered.

"Rayna? How are you," her voice died off. "You were a servant at the mansion." Her eyes widened. Holy shit. "D-Did you have something to do with my mother's death?"

"Something? Try all of it. I lured her out to the woods. I told her I needed some help, and you know your mother. She followed, and I drained her blood myself." The woman cackled. The mage was mocking her. She had no time for tears, and no chance to respond before Natsu intervened.

"Don't you dare! You will not attack her mother like that!" He yelled firing up his fists. "You damn bitch!" He doesn't swear often. He said something about Igneel saying it was bad, even though Gajeel's dragon encouraged it. She had never seen him so mad. It probably had something to do with the fact the woman was attacking a dead parent. Those things usually got to Natsu. "I'll kill you myself." He looked at who was left, and smirked. "Looks like my dream will come true. You're dead!" The grin on his face was scary. He was showing his canines, his eyes silted, and the smirk was only on one side of his face.

"Stay safe Natsu, we'll see you soon. Kick some ass." Lucy shouted at him leading her team and Gray's another mile away, before meeting another person. If the trees didn't cover the area, they'd all be able to see each other. "Guess we'll be fighting close to each other. Perfect." She smirked.

In front of the nine mages stood a smaller woman. Her red hair fell all the way down to her hips. She wore a long, black skirt with a red corset. Her black stilettos sank into the ground slightly. She had on thick, red-rimmed glasses. Her eyes were black. They had no color. It was just…nothingness.

"Miss Heartfillia, or should I say Mrs. Dreyar?" Her voice was thick with sultry. It was a little off-putting. She knew in that moment that this demon was something special. If her tone told them anything, it was that this woman was some sort of Succubus.

"Gray go. We've got this. It's officially my time to fight!" Gray hugged the blonde tightly, needing no words. He took off with his team. Bickslow in true form had to say something though.

"I swear Cos, you leave me with a sexually frustrated Laxus for the rest of his life, I'll make your soul do naughty things." She had to giggle at that. He actually might be the real light of the guild.

"He'll be sexually frustrated either way Bixie!" Bickslow shot her a smile, and then through no words at all, told her to be safe. His look softened, and he looked almost sad. He looked at her and nodded softly. She smiled and waved. Laxus may fuel her to fight, but this whole guild gave her a sense of purpose. She wasn't just fighting for Laxus and her, she was fighting to prove to everyone that Fairy Tail could be serious in times of need. She was building a stronger bond with everyone here through this. True, things would come out during battle, but, she'd gladly bare all her secrets and get to go home to Laxus, then die. Her heart was full, thinking of everyone fighting with her. They didn't see it as for her. They didn't think she was incapable, instead, they were backup. Just a set of extra hands. She turned back to the demon in front of her.

"What's your power? I want this over with, I've got a man to get home too." She smirked wickedly.

"Let me show you." The woman made her way over to Levy. She placed a cold hand on the girl's forehead. "I want the heavens and pits of Hell to know your secrets, spill them for me sweet girl." Levy didn't even have time to struggle. She just started blurting out secrets.

"Gajeel wasn't my first." She stood wide-eyed. Everyone watching her. "Most of my books are erotic." She cursed, but one more secret got out, before she broke the spell on herself. "Yes, his dick is pierced!" Levy looked horrified, and even though this was a serious situation, Lisanna and Lucy giggled. "I have my nipple pierced." Carla let it slide that they were speaking crudely in front of a child. She knew it put Lucy a little at ease to have the tension lighten.

"You see I use manipulation magic. On the body though. I can manipulate your bodies to do what I want. Telling the truth is a very minor one. I can change the shape of your bodies. I can access your mind and change what you believe or think. I can make you fall in love with whoever I want, and in that sense, make you hate anyone I want. I'm also a trained fighter. I'm in control here so just hand her over." Lucy watched the girl closely, assessing her powers. She smirked. The woman had a flaw, she has to touch you in order for her magic to work.

"Warren can you hear me?" She spoke into her mind.

"Yeah, I can hear you." He sounded out of breath, but that was expected he was never out in the field. He could only use telepathy, but they needed that out here. He was also with Laxus, so.

"I need Jet, asap. He's the key to taking down my demon. Can you reach him?"

"Of course, Lucy. Give him three minutes."

"You're a lifesaver!" She cringed at her own words.

"What's your name, anyways?"

"Sitri." The woman said board. She turned her attention back to the fight. She was watching Levy solid script water, then lightning. Lisanna was in a new form she had just learned from Mira. It was cheetah, and it allowed her to dizzy an opponent by running fast in a circle. She herself, could not get dizzy from it. The three older girls told Wendy to conserve her energy. Wendy understood, and was watching in awe.

"What's the plan?" Lucy jumped at the sudden presence of Jet.

"Use your fast speed to tie a rope around her. Lis' new form allows her to run almost as fast as you. You'll tie it around her, and Levy and I'll take care of the rest."

"One problem. Where will we get a rope." She smiled smugly.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" In a bright flash, Virgo was standing there in front of her. She was holding a purple rope in her hand.

"Princess your rope." And with as fast as she was there, she was gone. Not even a 'punishment Princess'. Virgo knew she needed to conserve her energy. The two girls had been a good distraction. She handed Jet one end of the rope and threw Lis the other.

"You think a puny little rope will hold me back? You're about as dumb as your mother." Sitri cackled.

"Don't touch her, just wrap it tightly around her. It'll buy us a few moments to conger up our magic." Lisanna and Jet quickly wrapped the rope around her. She was struggling against the rope. The rope drained you magic the harder you struggled against it. It didn't take much magic, but it was something. It'd disappear once the maximum amount of magic had been drained. "Levy, we've got one shot to do this. You will solid script water, when I say so. I'm going to try something. Lis stay in that form, I may need you and Jet to do it again. Both of you stay away from her at this time." Everyone nodded. "Wendy be ready to heal me." The group looked at her funny, but she waved them off no time.

Lucy knew she was gambling with this one. Levy had told her that a couple days ago she was so worked up she was able to use Gajeel's magic. If there was ever a time she needed it, it'd be now. Come on babe, give me something. She focused all her being and energy on Laxus. The hurt of leaving him. Her mother's unfair death. Her own doom. Her fear of abandonment. The lies. The cold hard truth.

"Holy fuck!" She heard Jet say. Her skin crackled with lightning. It was becoming more intense. She felt the pulses in her veins. It was thrilling. She focused more. Mom. Dad. Laxus. Levy. Gajeel. Natsu. Bickslow. Loke. Her guild. Her parents. Her spirits. All fighting with her. All for the same goal, to save her.

"Now!" She yelled and Levy solid scripted water, while Lucy sent a bright beam of pure lightning towards Sitri. She didn't have time to move. The water hit her before the lightning, making the combo deadly.

"Holy."

"Fucking."

"Shit." She whipped her head around to meet the gazes of two new visitors.


	16. The Bassassery That Is Gajeel Redfox

**Good evening! These next few chapters are a little shorter, due to the main parts being fight scenes. If this seems a less edited than my others, it is. I had to put down my cat on Wednesday. He was 18 years old, and my best friend. So, it's been a little hard, but I'm determined to keep posting. Thank you guys!**

Gajeel stared at the man before him. "You're an odd fuck. You turn things to snakes? What the fuck kind of power is that?" Gajeel said dumbfounded that there was such a dumb magic. Though to be fair he has the superior magic in this world. He was a dragon slayer after all. He was the best they came.

"They're venomous! And they're the souls of the lost, who are stuck between Heaven and Hell. We were hoping to gain Layla, such a power house she'd be, but the damn woman was as stubborn after death as she was alive. Damn no good," Gajeel was about to attack, but Erza beat him to it. The woman had changed instantly into Heaven's Wheel Armor. She only got a scratch on him, but her anger radiated off her. The woman was scary to anyone in this state. Still, the man seemed unfazed. He countered by sending a giant, green snake at her. She sliced the thing in half so fast, it took everyone a moment for their eyes to adjust. They all watched a small, black orb float to the sky. It was really unsettling for them. They watched as this lost soul of a person, just went away. They had no clue if the soul was then free, or if it could be caught again.

"You will NOT dis my sister's late mother! She was a saint! And your acts against the family of Layla Heartfillia, is the most disgusting thing I've ever encountered! I'll send you back to Hell myself." Her menacing glare would bring anyone that knew her to their knees. Not him though. The demon stood tall and proud, like he had accomplished something. Like he was going to win this and be on top. Like he was king shit.

"Don't count on that Titania. We're all here for a piece of that action." Gajeel said gruffly. Then in true Fairy Tail fashion, they all attacked at once. No plan, no direction, just all at once. Gorgon kept his distance by throwing snakes at the mages. 50, ten-foot, one-foot thick, nasty, venomous snakes charged at them. Bisca and Alzack were shooting as many as they could, while Gajeel and Erza were slicing them in half. They soon realized the snakes were a distraction. They were to just wear them out. The snakes died easily, meaning they weren't strong and just a simple way to wear out a bunch of mages. Gajeel looked over to his cat. He was in battle form, but Gajeel needed him more. He could always go back.

"Lily fly me to him!" He ordered his cat. Panther Lily sprouted his wings and picked him up to drop him over by Gorgon.

"We fight together, Gajeel." The black cat said with a smirk.

"Always." Was the only response he got. They landed by the man himself, and instantly took battle position. Gajeel and Lily worked in sync. After years of battling together it was down to a science. The man may be slightly taller than Gajeel, but not Lily.

"Oh, I get to fight a kitty. I bet you like fish, right? Little kitty, kitty." Gorgon said mockingly. Lily transformed into battle form. The man looked at the cat with a smirk. "This just got interesting. Come on kitty. Let's do this." He threw out more snakes, they were slightly stronger than the other's but nothing they couldn't kill in one shot. Lily made his was over to the man. He swung his sword around landing a few hits, but nothing major. They continued to fight, but very little damage was coming from it. Lily was landing hits, but the demon seemed to not take as much damage. Gajeel could tell his cat was growing slightly tired.

Gajeel watched patiently, before turning his arm into his newest blade. The thin blade could decapitate someone in one swift motion. He intended to make this fucker pay. Lucy had become so much more than a guild mate. More than a friend even. She was like a sister. She pushed him to be better and had convinced him that Levy had already forgiven him. She got them together. She was one of the most important people in his life. Only second to Levy. He activated his shadow dragon form. Lily charged again at Gorgon. Gajeel slipped into the shadows, waiting for an opening. When he found it he attacked, almost gracefully. Almost. He sliced the blade over the man's arm.

"FUCK!" The demon cussed. The cut was deep. If he had been human, he'd bleed out in moments. But he wasn't. It could be hours if not a day. The man formed a snake very fast. It almost got Gajeel, but just as it was about to bite him, someone stood in front of him. His eyes widened at the mage in his place. The snake had its fangs sunk deeply into Erza's arms. Her scream pierced all his ears.

"Damnit Titania! Lily, get her back to the guild! We should have an antivenom on hand. Cobra made it, so it cleanses out any toxins from any snake. Get her back fast!" His cat nodded obediently. He picked up the girl, who'd fallen to the ground. "TCH, damn woman, always gotta be a hero." He said aloud but sent her a silent thank you. She knew they needed him more.

Gajeel saw Bisca and Alzack in a tree, with sniper riffle's. He locked eyes with them. He shook his head, letting them know to wait for a signal. His arms blade turned back into a human arm. "Did no one ever teach you not to mess with Fairy Tail?" Gajeel scuffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Didn't you attack this guild?" The demon retorted. On a normal occasion the comment might have made Gajeel shudder, but not in this moment.

"Yeah. Look where that got me. I've got my mate. I've got a family, and that blonde you speak so sickly of, she's the closest I have to a sister. And I'm here about to blow your sleazy ass away." Gajeel replied, before taking in as much air as he could. "Iron Dragon ROAR!" He screamed, blowing the man into the tree in front of his teammates. He nodded at the couple. Shots rang out. The bullets they had used had a special magic infused in them. The demon's body denigrated into the grass. Dark ash lie where he should be. Gajeel smiled up at the couple sadly. They had never killed someone. It doesn't matter if this man was evil, it's a death on their hand. He watched them climb down, they were shaking, he'd seen this before. It was like looking at him and Juvia. The one and only person they had ever killed. An evil man running a mage trafficking ring. It's where he found Juvia, they defeated the man together. Killing him in the processes. They couldn't get the images out of their heads for almost two years.

"I know taking a life is the most traumatizing thing. It doesn't matter how evil the person was, it still is an awful thing to experience. It's hard. Expect nightmares, but you've got each other. That'll help immensely." He smiled genuinely at the couple. His soft words with the smile stunned them. This was the Gajeel no one go to see. "Go home, to your child. She definitely will make the pain easier. When you look at it, look at it like you did it for her too. For her guild and "Auntie Lucy". Your daughter's got talent. I may be big and scary, you know what throw in asshole." He chuckled. "But she doesn't see any of that. I'm just metal dude. You raised her right, which is why she'll make it easier. Her bubbly spirit, accompanied by the fact she's a child and says random things, will get you through this. So go. Go hug your child. Tell her you love her. And tell her you fought for her life as well." The couple stared at Gajeel. No one had ever heard him say such things. Levy changed his cold, iron heart. He needed this couple to not fall to the pits of Hell like he did, after he killed.

"Thank you so much Gajeel. You really are as kind as everyone says." Bisca says sweetly. He'd yell at her about him being a bad man, but he'd let her in. Plus, the kid was kinda cute. Maybe he and Lev should. Damnit! Not now!

The couple was walking away. That's when he saw it. The beam of crackling lighting in the air. "The fuck?" This wasn't Laxus. It was too different. He took off towards it. He ran past Laxus, he was in his own fierce battle. Once Laxus knew Gajeel was there, he noticed the lightning.

"That's where Lucy is!" He screamed talking off towards his mate. He left his team to finish. The slayer's ran until they came to the clearing. They were just in time to see Lucy deliver an exceptional move.

"Holy." Gajeel started.

"Fucking." Laxus added.

"Shit." Jet finished. Lucy whipped her head around to be greeted by two new guest.

"That's hot." Laxus deadpanned.

"Shut it!" She said breathless. She fell to her knees. "I'm okay. Just need a breather." She smiled. A doorbell sang, and bright light appeared. Signaling an arrival so a spirit.

"Idiot." Was all the Orange-haired cat said. "Change into your Torus dress. His extra strength will help in the next battle. I'm sure you're still going to fight. So, the super strength and stamina will help.

"What kind of spell did she just use?" Levy said in awe. This was so cool! She had just watched the single-handedly most badass move! Not even a dragon slayer could compare. If she were Jason, she'd be screaming cool! Loke turned to look at her, and smirked.

"Wasn't a spell. Hell, wasn't even her magic."

"That's impossible! Whose magic was it?" She yelled.

"I guess it was hers, but it was also," he pointed over to Laxus. "Sparky's."

"That can't happen." Gajeel said. "That part of the mate magic has been dead for centuries. And even before, they couldn't pull something like that off. That magic is dead. How?" Gajeel asked incisively.

"I may be able to help with that one." Levy said softly. "A couple days ago, right after we mated, I got angry. Like really angry. I don't get angry, never have been one to act on impulse and got on a destroying spree. I was in the guild's gym, pretending to be in the library. I just needed to punch something. So I was, and my anger overflowed. About everything in my life. Lucy was the trigger, but I had been angry for years. A lot of things just came out. I noticed something strange. My finger was shiny, like metal. It was still soft and movable. It wasn't anything major, but I could use your magic. And through emotions alone, I was able to harness small parts of your magic. She gambled. She had no idea that was going to work. Stupid woman! Told me to be ready with solid script water, as she channeled everything she had shut off. Then thirty seconds later, she called for me. She pulled off something so…astounding. She's stronger than most give her credit for." Lucy stood up, with a renewed strength.

"Thank you Levy, but it was more Laxus than me. He's what fueled it, me. I didn't want to die without a life with the man I love. And I'd love to chat more about, but we need to get a move on. It's almost dark." She turned to Loke and hugged him. "Thank you. For everything." He smiled at her.

"No problem princess." With that he disappeared into a bright light. Lisanna threw Lucy a wicked smirk.

"Kinda wish I had her powers. Could you imagine?" Lisanna said with a creepy smile. Levy, and Lucy had to laugh.

"It would've come in handy! And would totally kick ass!" Lucy cheered, while Levy's face burned red. "We've got to get to Cana too. I've won myself quite a bit of cash. Thanks to Levy's information."

"Sh-shut up! I was under a spell. I couldn't control my mouth." The two girls giggled looking at Gajeel up and down. No one had seen that Wendy was slowly rocking back and forth on the ground bright red, and clearly embarrassed by her knowledge.

"What the," Gajeel started.

"No time!" Lucy giggled. "Time to move on! Next battle here I come!"


	17. The Mighty Thunder God And His Backup

**Good evening! Sadly this week hasn't been much better than last, BUT I edited this one heavily. When I originally wrote it a month ago, it was just over a thousand words. I'm really sorry these chapters are shorter. With the fight scenes it just makes more sense. They will return to normal length once we get to the last couple of chapters. Thank you again! Taylor.**

"You will pay for your words towards my mate, you sick fuck." Laxus growled. "So toe fungus, how do you want to die? Cooked by lightning? By brute force? By slowly losing your damn mind in the underworld? Or would you rather be trapped in rune and we get to watch you starve to death? We could keep you as a pet an watch you die, slowly. Or by random draw? It all sounds great to me."

"You don't scare me Laxus. Your father? Maybe. But not you. Oh no, you're a fairy and mated to one of the purest women on Earthland. She has the qualities of a saint. She's true beauty, which is why hearing her scream will please me so much more than anything else I've ever heard. I can almost imagine it now. That pure sound of her shrieks as I whip her back, or take her as my own. I can promise you, her death will the evilest thing I've ever done, and I'm a demon." The man said gazing at the sky lazily. Ignoring the menacing growls coming from the blonde man. His own team was standing back. They weren't getting involved until it was absolutely necessary. "You must have not had her a lot. I'd say twice. What a pity. I'll be sure to have her plenty of times before killing her slowly." He winked at Laxus, and he broke. He ran full speed at the short dickwad. He landed a lightning punch to the gut. Than to the face. He then proceeded to kick him multiple times.

"You fucker! Your death will be the sweetest thing I've ever had the pleasure of tasting! Revenge is the name of this game, and you're about to lose your life from it! You won't lay a hand on MY woman! You hear that shit-for-brains?!" He sucked in all the air he could do. "Lightning Dragon ROAR!" The smaller man was levitating over the area that should've been hit. "The fuck?!" He was really getting agitated now. He knew this wasn't supposed to be easy, but he had at least hoped to have warn him down a smidge.

"I should probably introduce myself. Hi, I'm Anzu the Fire and Water Element Demon. With my wide arrange of powers, you won't be able to go in fists blazing. Now," he dropped back to the ground. "I pray to the demon's bellow, defeat my enemy in one blow!" The man's empty, ocean blue eyes, turned a fiery orange. As if looking into the depths of Hell themselves. As Anzu was sucking in air, Laxus cracked his fists and knuckles. He stood there ready to take it on, head first. To the horror of his nakama. There was no way the demon would miss if he just stood there. His team was silent, too scared to speak until,

"Laxus!" Freed cried trying to get the man's attention. "Are you stupid?!" The short demon let out a move almost like Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. Laxus stood there taking it, in the middle of the flame looking bored. He was messing around with his fingers lazily. Anzu started laughing menacingly, sure of the fact the mate must be dead, or badly harmed. When the smoke cleared there stood Laxus, unharmed. He coughed a bit, but otherwise was still in excellent condition. His skin was replaced with yellow scales, outlined in purple. No one had ever seen his dragon force activated. A lot of people wondered if he even could active it.

"Was that it? Fucking Flame Brain could've done more than that. You made a mistake Anzu. You have no idea what a pissed off dragon slayer can do. Let alone one in love." He turned to face Freed. He nodded to the green haired man, their own personal signal for him to set up the runes. "Elfman. Come here. I may not think I need backup, but Blondie would kill me if I didn't." He noticed Warren's finger on his head, a tell tail sign he was talking through his powers. "Is she okay?" He asked. He knew she was, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, just needing Jet." Warren spoke before going back to his call.

"Good. I can focus solely on killing this man now." Anzu looked amused.

"You can't kill me. You can't even land a punch."

"You're good Laxus." Freed hollered to Laxus. Freed knew his friend loved the upper hand, so his current rune over their area, was a nice touch. It was an enhancer rune. One he'd learned just for Laxus. It'd make all lightning attacks do double damage.

Laxus charged towards Anzu using his Secret Art: Roaring Thunder. With the force of the attack and the enhancer, the little shit had damage done. He wasn't extremely hurt, but he was showing affects now.

"Talk about puny. You've got nothing!" Anzu taunted. "Come on kid, give me what I want. Her!" Laxus being a male, swore to never sink as low as the people who did this, but that went out the window. He brought his foot back so far and nailed him in the balls, so hard that the demon threw up. He then sent a stream of lightning bolts at him. His lightning had a bigger bite to it now that emotions were deeply involved. Before too long however, Gajeel showed up. That's when Laxus noticed lightning crackling in the air about half a mile away.

"That's where Lucy is!" Laxus yelled. The two slayers took off leaving Laxus' team to finish up. They ran faster than ever. Laxus was praying she was okay. They skidded to a stop, just in time to see Lucy deliver the blow.

"Holy." Gajeel started.

"Fucking." Laxus added.

"Shit." Jet finished. She turned around and smirked cockily at them. She was so fucking hot.

"That was fucking hot." He deadpanned.

"Shut it!" She replied breathless. She fell to her knees, and he made a run towards her. "I'm okay. Just need a breather." As she spoke he saw a blinding light. They talked a few minutes, but he only could hear his dirty thoughts.

"What kind of spell did she just use?" She beat him to the punch. Had he not been lost in dirty daydreams he would have asked it. There just had been no stopping those dirty fantasies in his head, and God-damn he was going to fuck her so hard for that.

"Wasn't a spell. Hell, wasn't even her magic." How could she use magic that wasn't hers? There was no possible way. He watched as Gajeel looked on edge. What was he thinking?

"That's impossible! Whose magic was it?" She yelled.

"I guess it was hers, but it was also," he pointed over to Laxus. "Sparky's." He froze. H-His magic. That wasn't even plausible. There was no fucking way!

"That can't happen." Gajeel said, shaking his head. "That part of the mate magic has been dead for centuries. And even before, they couldn't pull something like that off. That magic is dead. How?" Gajeel asked incisively. He stopped listening. His mate, just killed a demon, with his magic, and her pure emotions! She shouldn't be able to use his magic, let alone be able to kill someone with it. He could feel the tightening in his pants. He growled at himself, but damn that was the most erotic thing he's ever witnessed. His mate used his magic. HIS. If he could take her and fuck her now, he would. The thought wasn't helping his growing errection, but,

"it was more Laxus than me." He shook the dirty thoughts from his head, again. He honed in to his mates words. "He's what fueled it, me. I didn't want to die without a life with the man I love. And I'd love to chat more about, but we need to get a move on. It's almost dark." He smiled at her genuinely. She hugged her spirit tightly whisper. "Thank you."

"No problem princess." With that he disappeared into a bright light. He watched as Lisanna threw Lucy a wicked smirk.

"Kinda wish I had her powers. Could you imagine?" Lisanna said with a creepy smile. Levy, and Lucy had to laugh. What the hell were they going on about? He wondered.

"It would've come in handy! And would totally kick ass!" Lucy cheered, while Levy's face burned red. "We've got to get to Cana too. I've won myself quite a bit of cash. Thanks to Levy's information."

"Sh-shut up! I was under a spell. I couldn't control my mouth." The two girls giggled suspiciously. He looked over to Gajeel who was just as lost. He then noticed Wendy was slowly rocking back and forth on the ground bright red, and clearly embarrassed by her knowledge.

"What the," Gajeel started.

"No time!" Lucy giggled. "Time to move on! Next battle here I come!" They followed her making their way back by Laxus' team. He noticed she was now in her Torus Star Dress. He picked his pace. Once next to her, he nuzzled her hair.

"You'll be the death of me. You know that right?" He whispered softly to her.

"You chose me, Sparky." She whispered back.

"I've gotten to fuck you twice. That's it. I'm tempted to take you up against a tree. I need you so bad. You've got no idea, Blondie. You are so fucked once we get home. I'll have you every way possible." His breath on her neck made her shiver. He knew Gajeel would be able to hear, but he didn't care. "I love you Lucy."

"Love you," She started.

"LAXUS!" He looked over to see Freed calling for him. An unconscious Elfman laying there.

"Shit! Is the demon dead at least?" Laxus asked frantically. He really wanted that demon dead. Not that he didn't care for the big man, it's just cause his mate is in so much trouble. He was panicking, but that wasn't really helping anyone. It was just stressing him out more. There wasn't anything more to do, but sit and wait, which is what made this so...uncomfortable. It wasn't like this was a situation he could control. He hated not having control in a situation. It screwed up his mind.

"Yes. Elfman turned into a-a I don't actually now. It was like a monster. Doesn't matter, he needs medical attention." Freed was panicked, mostly because Mira would kill him, and she's pregnant. She's twice as crazy right now. This would all fall on the poor green-haired man. They all knew that. Poor man wouldn't even see it coming. Mira was supper happy to be pregnant, but they all knew her hormones were going to be off for awhile. It pretty much scared the shit out of all of them. There wasn't anything they could really do, except not piss her off. This would definitely piss her off. They needed to get him medical attention fast. The youngest slayer looked to be feeling better since she witnessed whatever she had witnessed.

"Kid!" Wendy nodded at Laxus and began to treat him. "Where's Natsu?" Does he need help?" He was mildly concerned for him, more worried for Evergreen.

"We're fine. Bitch won't ever hurt Lucy again." Natsu smiled genuinely at Lucy.

"Thank you so much Natsu. She…she killed my mother." She let a few tears fall, before explaining to Laxus what she had found out.


	18. Redemption

**Good evening! For those of you who did not see why I didn't post last Friday, I was apartment shopping, and having to be an adult. So sorry for that. Also after this chapter there are about four to five more before we are done! Anyways, hope you have a wonderful week.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Taylor**

Natsu watched at Lucy and Gray's teams took off. "This is going to be something I never thought I'd do. I don't believe in taking pleasure in beating the snot out of someone. Never have before, but you took away a parent. On purpose. You killed her mother! What kind of monster are you?! Layla, and Lucy for that matter, were so young. They never got to share a life together. Do you not think that matters?!" He yelled with tears falling for his sweet friend. "You have no concept on the fact you stole a lot of years from her! You stole a light from her! One only a parent can give! She deserved to have longer with her parents, instead you took away her most precious memories!"

"Oh, sweet Natsu. You have no idea what I stole from her. I stole more than memories and time. I stole the only person that'd keep her dad sane. I was the cause of him shutting down. I was the cause of all her pain. I was ultimately the cause of her leaving the upper class. I'm the cause of her feeling guilty over her father's death. She has nothing, due to me." The woman laughed wickedly.

"No! She has Laxus because of you! She has a guild! A family that won't let her die! She lost a lot, but without our losses in life, none of us would be here." He paused looking back at his team. Cana had been Lucy's friend for a long time. They were partners for the S-Class trials. Evergreen may seem like a bitch on the outside, but on the inside, the woman loved everyone in the guild. Romeo was just a kid when she came. He looked up to him like a role model. Some role model her was. He had betrayed his best friend. Happy was smiling over to him. The cat was his best friend, but even Happy knew there was a special place in his heart for the blonde.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Rayna said with a board tone. He cracked his hands and neck, all while smiling. His team stood back. They were back-up they knew that. This was Natsu's redemption. There was no getting around it, and seriously? Natsu took down mage's stronger than her, with half his magic. This wasn't going to be a hard fight.

"I'm ready." He said, a scary smile adorning his face. The woman came charging at him, but he countered her punch with a fire dragon's claw. She jumped backwards watching him in delight. She turned out to be a wind mage, and she had exceptional speed. He would charge at her, and she'd move faster than he had time to process. "Damnit." He cursed softly. "Okay. My team. I've got Cana. She possesses a sleep card, but I need to take her down first." He was only talking loud enough for his team to hear. Over the noise of the other fights, it made it easy. "Then we've got Romeo. He can use Rainbow Fire, which is an explosion, he would then create a hole in the ground. Just big enough for her to trip. If I can get her to slow down, with many holes, Evergreen will come in. Her machine gun, pointed at Rayna will cause immense pain. Could keep her down, while I charge up my lightning magic. I'm going to defeat her with Laxus' magic." He smiled wickedly. The group all nodded, and they put the plan in motion. Natsu charged at her with his weaker attacks. He landed two of the five he did, but that didn't matter. Romeo had made plenty of holes with his magic, causing her speed to be a disadvantage, rather than an advantage. She was becoming slower, which allowed more attacks to be landed. The woman was running out of steam.

When she finally fell to the ground due to a hole, Evergreen was there to deliver her machine gun leprechaun spell. He charged his lightning fire brilliant flames, and as soon as the dust disappeared from Ever's attack, he struck. Her screams were music to his ears, and it made it all the sweeter.

Cana appeared by his side with a sleep card. Even though she had been knocked out, it was a safety measure. "Happy can you take her to the authorities. Tell them to contact master for the whole story." Cana said nodding to the blue cat. He quickly grabbed ahold of the mage and flew away.

"Nice work team!" Natsu said smiling wide. "We should go find the other's. It got quiet, I'm sure they have already finished. Minus Gray, who seems to be causing the rest of the noise." The group nodded, and they followed Natsu's nose to their friends.

Once they met with their friends and exchanged a few words, they all sat down. They all needed a breather. "Luce, you smell weird." Natsu said flatly.

"That's not nice! I don't smell any different than usual!" She said defensively.

"I didn't mean it mean! Jeez Luigi! You just smell more powerful. It was a compliment."

"Not a nice one!" Laxus sat between the two bickering children.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you two can bicker. Even in serious situations. She smells different because she mastered my powers." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Th-That's impossible. Dad said that didn't happen anymore."

"If you would have seen Bunny, you'd know it is possible." Gajeel said cuddling Levy close. He didn't care at this point who was watching. He needed her close. Laxus' own body was pressed close to Lucy's.

"She used lighting magic?" He paused. "Kick ass, Luce! Can you do it again? Can you show me?! Let's fight! Fight me!" He said excitedly. "I'm all fired up!" Laxus pinched his nose, while Lucy just giggled.

"I'll fight you another time, sadly I'm not in any condition at this moment. I've still got to make it through the night. I will fight you though!" She smiled. Laxus had no idea how to feel about this. There was one more battle, and he was sure they were still going at it. His ears picked up the sound of Guildarts' magic. He praised whatever God there was that he showed up. Guildarts was the secret weapon. The man was a machine, and even though Gray was the Demon Slayer, he still didn't hold a candle Guildarts. He kind of wished he were there to see it, but the sleepy blonde at his side, made him want to stay more.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked wiping the last of the sweat from her forehead. She had just finished working on Elfman, and Evergreen had offered to stay with him. Virgo had graciously given them a tent with a bed for him.

"We're exhausted. After everything today, I wonder what the right course of action is." Laxus said smiling down at his mate.

"Fight. We fight. It's not over." Her eyes got weird. Laxus noticed right away. They looked like they had when she had been infected before. She was losing consciousness.

"DAMNIT! LUCY!" The group started to panic. They had no clue what was going on. "I have to get her somewhere far from here. Stay. I'll call in an hour. She's been infected again." He gathered the woman in his arms and teleported them back to their place. He sat on the couch with her in his arms. He brushed his hand over Loke's key. He had learned, rather quickly, which key was his.

"Laxus, what happened!" The spirit said worriedly.

"It happened again. I've got her in the position needed! Just do it!" Loke watched as the blonde man held his mate close. He could tell tears were about to fall. His mate wasn't out of danger yet, and here she was incapacitated. He nodded and sat down next to her.

"You do remember the side effects, right?" He asked while poking around her neck. He felt Laxus nod his head. "Good. Hold her tight, this is going to hurt worse than the first time." Laxus didn't trust his voice. It would crack, and he'd cry. He hugged Lucy closer. Telling her sweet nothings in his head. He was also telling himself that she'd be fine. She always was. This was a dumb way to die. He told himself. Which was a mean thing to think, but it made him feel oddly better. Loke counted to three before biting her. Her ear-piercing scream surrounded them in the living room. He hated this! He hated that she was in such danger until this was over! How could he not protect her! How could he have let her go fight without him! He hadn't realized his tears were falling. He only noticed when Loke looked at him with those eyes. The eyes everyone was giving him. Pity eyes. The We're-sorry-your-girlfriend-could-die eyes. The only eyes he had never wanted. Except before it was with his father. This was Lucy. She was so much more. She was his everything. And now what? Would things ever be normal?

"You can stop looking at me like that. Like I'm,"

"Stop that!" Loke yelled at him. "Not every time someone looks at you is it out of misfortune! We care about her too! She's our world too, so stop. We aren't looking at you like you're weak for being upset. She is your everything. She's only our friend. You can't live without her, literally. So, no more shameful feelings. We're your guys' friends. You're a package now. There's no Laxus without Lucy, and no Lucy without Laxus. So just," he was agitated, "stop. She'll be fine." Laxus nodded and Loke disappeared.

Laxus sat there stroking Lucy's hair for an hour before she came to it. She didn't throw up, but she looked like she had been hit by a train. "Hey." He said softly to her, kissing her forehead.

"I abandoned them!" She started to cry.

"You abandoned no one. Look at me." He growled making her look at him. "They're still fighting. They will continue until this is over. You are sick. I can't take you back there. I won't. You need to be here and rest. You need me to take care of you. You need some sleep, and everything will be better in the morning. Everything will go back to normal, and we can start planning our ceremony. Just let me help you to bed." She wanted to protest, but the way her body felt, she'd be more a liability than a strength. So, she nodded, and he took her to their bed. He laid her down and covered her with a sheet. She'd be hot all night. Side effects.

"Are you staying?" She asked softly.

"I've got to stay up a bit longer. They need an update on you, and I need to get a few things done here. I love you, I'll be in in a while. If you need anything just call for me or get Loke to get me." He turned to walk out, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Thank you." She said softly. "For everything. This can't be easy one you." He smiled genuinely at her, making her heart skip. He leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"You don't need to thank me. Get some sleep beautiful." She nodded, and he left the room. He shut the door softly. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled out his Com. Lacrima and dialed Cana.

"Hey! How is she?" Cana asked concerned.

"Asleep. Thank God. Loke had to administer another disinfecting bite. She'll live, be fine. How's it going there?"

"My father showed up. They have a few more minutes of vigorous fighting, before Gray sends him back to Hell, where he belongs!" He heard the group cheer behind her. It made his heart swell. They had their backs. He and Lucy would be fine.

"Thank you, guys, so much. I'll do something big for the guild."

"LIIIKKKEEE a big Fairy Tail wedding? That we can all party too on your dime, which may or may not include buying me alcohol all night?" She winked at him and he laughed.

"Of course. Be ready to party. Update me when you know something. I've got a couple things to do before she wakes up. Call me with good news as soon a s possible."

"Of course, boss!" Cana saluted him before shutting off the Lacrima. He had a lot to do before she woke up.

"Be prepared to be pampered love." He said quietly to himself.


	19. Fighting for Her

**Good afternoon! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks to my amazing boyfriend for helping me with the beginning of it! Enjoy.**

 **Taylor**

Mard Geer stood across from them with an air of arrogance. "Is this the best you have to offer? A ragtag group cobbled together from what's left? I don't know why you all bother, the only one of any concern is the devil slayer, and he is nowhere near strong enough to even inconvenience me." He then settles into a ready stance and waits for them to make the first move. Gray, Juvia, and Bickslow tense but Gildarts just crosses his arms.

"You hear that Frosty? We'll support and distract, you go in for the last hit, got it?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure I can take him out in a single hit. He's no push over."

"You let me worry about that. Just get him good." With that Gildarts started to ramp up him magic energy. Quickly an aura of white starts to whip around him, and he launches himself forward. Gray, Juvia, and Bickslow nod to each other and split off, Gray and Juvia right and left while Bickslow hops on his dolls and takes to the air to flank Mard Geer. Mard Geer just smirks and dashes left, going after the perceived weakest link, Juvia. Gray and Gildarts instantly move to intercept but are delayed when Mard flicks his hands at them, sending numerous thorns at them. Gildarts charges through them, blowing them into pieces with Crush, and Gray flash freezes them. While the other two are slowed, Mard turns to the water mage only to have to dodge a dozen blades of water. In the midst of dodging, Mard launches a gray rose shaped blast of Curse, forcing Juvia to dodge. While the spell wouldn't hurt her, it takes a moment to reform and she couldn't afford to waste the time.

As soon as she lands she fires a Water Nebula back at Mard, who just side steps it. He raises his hand to launch thorns at her only to widen his eyes as the torrent of water freezes solid and then is blown to pieces, all aimed at him courtesy of Gray and Gildarts. As he weaves around the ice shards, he gurnts as he flicks his hand again summoning more thorns to block several neon green blasts from the sky. With the sky blocked for the moment Mard turns to Juvia only lean backward suddenly, dodging Gildarts fist as it rockets through the space Mard's head occupied just a moment ago. As he tries to rise again Mard's feet slip on the now flash frozen ground. Before any of the mages could capitalize on the opening, a long vine shoots out of the wall blocking Bickslow. As it passes Mard grabs and rides it a short distance away. With everyone's positions reset they pause for a minute. Without warning Mard flicks his hands, launching a massive wave of thorns at the mages. As it gets closer, Gray slams his hands on the ground and answers Mard's thorns with an equally large wave of ice. As the two attacks cancel eachother out, Gildarts dashes forward and starts to Crush a tunnel through the two attacks.

On the other side Mard hears the rumbling and just sighs. "This is getting tedious. To think these tiny fairies would last this long." With that Mard raises his hands and starts to build power in the form a spinning sphere. As soon as Gildarts comes into view, Mard shouts "Dea Yggdrasil!" and launches an immense wooden beam. Gildarts sees the danger and is able to side step it but is caught in the follow up attack of thorns, pinning him between the two groups of thorns. Mard approaches the downed mage and raises a hand. "Any last words filth?"

Gildarts just grins. "Yea, boom."

Mard just raises an eyebrow and charges arose explosion, only to be hit by Bickslow's Baryon Formation from where the mage had flown high in the sky. While the attack barely caused any damage, Mard did jump away from Gildarts. As Mard lands he turns to the sky, intending to swat the annoying mage from the sky. He raises his hands to ready a Curse only for a flare up of magic to draw his attention to Gray, who had an intricate bow made of ice at the ready. Before he could turn to stop him, a number of tendrils of water burst from the ground, ensnaring Mard's arms and legs. While they only held Mard for a second, it was enough time for Gray to shout "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" and the arrow that was fired to pierce through his chest and erupt into a spiky array of ice. Mard yells out in pain, but takes a step toward the ice-make mage, pissed that these insects could actually wound him. He takes another step only for a shout from behind him cause him to pause.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven!" With the shout Gildarts slams a fist into Mard Geers back. A massive explosion engulfs the both of them. Once the smoke clears the other mages can see that Mard was still standing but the Crush mage was out cold on the ground.

"I would have never guessed that I'd need to use this on weaklings like you, but I guess there's no choice. Bear witness to my Etherious form! Die like the worms you-ack!" Mard was cut off mid-sentence by Gray's attack. As soon as Gray had seen the Mard as still standing he smacked his right fist onto his left palm and separated them, creating an ethereal sword in between his hands and delivered a swift cut to Mard. All the mages watch as ice swiftly covers the demon, freezing him solid. Gray turns and punches Mard, shattering him into pieces.

The group let out a string of cheers, and high fives. "We did it! We actually did it!" Gray says in almost disbelief.

"Yeah, boss isn't going to kill me! And Cos can go back to being a bitch!" Bickslow said cheerfully. He didn't care if it was all on display that he was best friends with the blonde. She had officially earned her way into best friend position.

"See ya later kiddos. I've got places to be." Gildarts said with a wave.

"Gildarts you should really come celebrate with us." Juvia said softly. "You were a big part of this operation. You made a lot of things possible. She'll want to thank you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint kiddo, but I'm in the middle of a major mission. I took a few days break to come help. Give my daughter and the girl a big hug for me. I'll celebrate when I get home. I've got more work to do." He continued to walk away, leaving the group in awe. He didn't want credit, or a party. He just wanted to make his daughter proud. He might not have been the best father to her, but he knew Lucy was one of her best friends. If helping her stay alive made his daughter happy, he'd do it. He'd give his life for her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. There was no effective way to say how he felt. It just wasn't right. And who knows, maybe he'll tell her one day, but not now. Maybe on his death bed. Maybe never.

The mages made their way towards the sounds of their friends. When they met them at a fire pit, everyone was silent. They all engaged in an intense staring contest. Cana looked around, but her father was missing. _Typical_ , she sighed to herself. He wouldn't want credit, or any sort of recognition. She just wished he'd said something to her. He knew she was here. Instead he walked away, like usual.

"Is he," Levy started with her hands intertwined with Gajeel's.

"Yeah he's dead. Gone. Won't hurt her, or anyone, ever again. We've officially won the war." Nobody cheered, nobody said anything. They let it sink in. Their friend, their "light," was going to be okay. There was nothing to fear. They were all safe. Only a few were injured badly, and even though they all would have new scars, it was worth it. They were going to have a wedding soon, and who knew, maybe some babies.

"Where is Cos?" Bickslow asked. "Where's Laxus? Dude, are they fucking somewhere in this forest? God they couldn't keep it in their pants long enough to let the fight be over?" He said playfully. He saw only a few smiles, but they weren't normal smiles, they were sad smiles. "Where are they?" He asked more concerned now.

"They're at Laxus'. Lucy had another parasite. She's okay and is fine, but she's sick. Just like before. Someone should go over and tell them we've won. They should know in person. Then we get her better cause, I'm maid of honor." Levy said with a giggle.

"Uh huh, nope, little blue that's my spot. I got princess tits and him together. My title is maid of honor!" Cana said laughing.

"I'll cut a deal with you. We can both be. She has a major wedding to plan." Cana nodded, and they shook hands.

"Can I have a slutty bridesmaid dress?" The whole group broke out laughing. Typical Cana. After the groups laughter had died down, Juvia asked,

"Who should go tell her? It needs to be someone quiet since she's still sick. Someone Laxus is okay with being there, while she's sick."

"I think Levy should go." Evergreen said with a sigh. Levy looked at her. "You're Lucy's closest friend, and you are soft spoken. You and Laxus have known each other longer than any of us, and over the last week you've been their rock. So go. We'll see them at the guild in a couple days. We can all party then." Evergreen smiled at the girl. She loved Laxus like a brother, but Levy was the right choice. Laxus wouldn't want his team to see him in the state she was sure he was in. He had been at his wits end, and she knew he just needed time. He never got the honeymoon phase others got. Plus, she really wanted to go check on Elfman. She smiled softly to herself. Maybe this was the catalyst they needed to get going on their own relationship.

Levy was standing outside Laxus' home. Gajeel had opted to stay a few yards back. He didn't want to intrude on them, but she was his mate and he wasn't going to let her walk here alone at three in the morning. She knew Laxus was still awake. He wouldn't sleep until she was safe. She knocked quietly, hoping not to disturb Lucy if she was asleep. He opened the door and looked at her. His eyes showed terror.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly. He opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Do you have good news, or bad? Give it to me straight. I don't want a sugared down version." He was grumpy, and scared. She smiled softly at him.

"Mard Geer is dead. All the demons are dead. And the mage was taken into custody. Laxus, we won the war. She's safe. You guys are able to be free. You get to have the life you've dreamed of with her." He blinked. Once. Twice. Then the tears started to fall, and he hugged Levy tightly.

"You did it! Damnit Fairy Tail! You did it. She's safe. My mate is safe." He said softly. "I'll make it up to all of you. I swear. And to her. I'll make sure our life together is something she'll never regret. Mavis Levy, you guys did it!" He didn't care who saw him crying at this point. There was no shame in crying. He was getting the life he'd dreamed of. This was going to make tomorrow so much sweeter. He had a plan. He's going to pamper her so much, and he's going to make sure she knows how much he loves her.

"Laxus, she loves you. Take care of my best friend. I pass my torch to you." She hugged him back tightly. "My mate is a few yards away, and I feel like he's going to kill me for having your scent all over me." She giggled pulling away from him. She started to walk to the door, her heart swelled at the tears in Laxus' eyes. He really loved her best friend. "And Laxus?" He nodded. "This is your victory too. This was a Fairy Tail win, and you are our future master. You plotted this all out, and you saved her. You drove her to live. You were her driving factor. Don't ever forget that. And congrats on the win." She winked and let herself out. Leaving Laxus alone to cry.

Once she made it back to Gajeel, she watched as his nose scrunched. She had to laugh. "I know, I know, I smell like Laxus. He hugged me for a good ten minutes. He was crying too, so that made it more prominent. If you tell anyone that he was crying, I'll take away your sex privileges." She gave him a pointed glare.

"Levy, I'd do the same if roles were reversed. If anything happened to you, I'd be a mess. He kept it together longer than I would've. Don't ever think I don't respect the shit out of what the man has done. He couldn't go in fists first. He had to be tactful, and smart. And the fucking emotions he's must have. The man is a hero. Don't doubt that. The smell will leave your body, but you being there for him, giving him the best news he's ever heard, that won't ever go away." He smiled sadly at her. "They're my family now too. And we stick together."

"When did you become so smart?"

"The day I learned I loved you. You did this Shrimp, you." He nuzzled her neck, and they walked home together. Watching the thunderstorm roll in making this the best memory they had ever had. As a couple, and as singles.


	20. The Forever We Never Knew We Wanted

**We my lovelies, there's one more chapter after this and then it's finished. As sad as I am that it's over, I have thought of doing a squeal. Problem is it'll be a couple months before it's be out, since I prefer to have most of my work done before publishing. Also I have another Lucy and Laxus Fanfiction going called Charity Clarity. A lot different than this one, it's more of a comedy in the beginning before we get dark. Check it out. Anyways, I cried writing this chapter. It hit me in the feels. There's a lemon towards the end beware, but after the lemon is more important info.**

 **Until next week friends have a good week!**

 **Taylor**

Laxus paced back and forth through his house. This was it. The war was over, and he got to have her forever. They were free. He wanted to scream, but Lucy was still asleep. She had been sick all night. He had been in and out of their bedroom. He didn't want to climb into bed with her for two reasons: one, she was sick and needed some real rest, and two his dragon was really fucking horny. It was driving him mad. Ever since Levy told him the good news his dragon just kept getting hornier. He wanted her, and he needed her. He needed to be as close as he could to her, and that was only going to be achieved through sex. It wasn't something he was used too. The dragon never even stirred with anyone else. But her, yeah, she was going to be the death of him. He was also having weird urges, like having a child with her. They hadn't talked children, but they hadn't talked marriage before they were married. He knew they both were nowhere near ready for children, but the thought made him oddly excited.

He shook his head. He needed to make her breakfast. He headed to the kitchen and started cooking her favorite meal. French toast with strawberries. Her normal strawberry milkshake would have to wait. She didn't need to override her system so early. Half way through cooking he felt a presence. "You came to check on her?"

"Yeah. She hasn't felt much in a couple hours. Just wanted to make sure she was still parasite free. Which she is." The lion was leaning up against the doorway. "She too stubborn to die." Laxus chuckled. "She should have died. It's something that was supposed to be fated. There wasn't supposed to be any chance of her living. Yet you guys, Fairy Tail, beat her odds. Your love and compassion for her saved her. You guys put everything on the table, and she lived. She'll feel guilty forever for it but no one died, and they saved their favorite human. She's the glue that holds that rowdy guild together."

"The Fairy Tail way. You know that. You were a part of our guild for three years. You know we don't give up. And no offence, you know her. Was she really going to just roll over? My mate, my life, she won't ever just roll over and die. Damn woman will fight me on everything. And ya know what, that's okay. You know that's how we got together? She showed up here. Glittered, bruised, and soaking wet. That's how this started, how we started. Then my master idea of pretending to be a couple, made things come to light. Levy ratted her out, though not purposely, but she did. Came home and fought it out with her, until she confessed. The rest is history." The images of that night played in his head. Watching her get off, because he made her ungodly hot. He had to stop thinking about it, before he got an erection.

"You guys are so odd." Loke said rolling his eyes. "Neither of you had balls big enough to just say it. At some level you knew she liked you, and she at the same level knew you liked her. Weather it was love or not? Who knew. You guys are just an odd couple. Not as odd as Freed and Mira, but close." He chuckled. "I need to go back, hot date with a spirit, but tell her I'm happy for her." Laxus rolled his eyes while saying, "and I'm glad you're her mate." He disappeared in a flash, and Laxus finished breakfast.

"Lucy?" He whispered into the bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, with tears running down her face. He walked slowly to her. He kneeled to look at her. "What's wrong beautiful?" He wiped her tears away.

"I didn't finish the battle. I got sick! Laxus! I left them there to fight my battle while I came home! I got to sleep in a bed! Who knows where they are right now?! Did they have to sleep on the ground? Because of me! Did anybody else get hurt, over me?" She was angry. She was a pansy! She came home, while they fought! This was inexcusable! They should hate her!

"Lucy, babe, they were all home safely early this morning. They should have all arrived home at about four. Levy was here at about that time. No one thinks anything bad of the fact you got infected again. They were glad we could get you better. No one, and I mean no one, feels upset that you came home. You don't remember last night. You were too sick. If you had stayed, while we administered the mark, you would have been too weak to fight against a potential attack. Right?" She nodded through her tears. "You are a fucking kick ass mage. You are a badass in the truest of forms. And you are my woman. My life. My problem. You and I, we have a long life to live together. And thanks to Gray, Juvia, Bickslow, and Guildarts. You and I get that life."

"Y-You mean?" She started sobbing. "Mavis! We're okay!" He pulled her into a hug.

"We are golden. We have survived, and never have to worry about that again." She kissed him roughly. Her tears still falling. He pulled away from her. "I made you breakfast. Your favorite, minus the milkshake. I'll get you one if we go to the guild. If we do, it won't be until later. No one's awake anyways." She nodded, and he led her to the kitchen. The same one that she stood in covered in glitter. She looked at the floor. There were still pieces of glitter on the ground she bit her lip and smiled. "Oh yeah, you will clean that up." He smirked.

"Gladly. But I'm keeping them." He looked at her like she was insane. "I'll put them in a bag, but I'm keeping them. They'll be displayed at our wedding. You and I have that to plan too." She smiled at him.

"Thank Mavis." His smile was so genuine that she felt her heart clench. They sat down to eat, and for the first time in a long time they felt free. There was no impending doom, or world destruction. Instead it was just love and adoration. More importantly, peace. They didn't feel on edge, or like the world was falling apart. They were content with their lives. There was no rush to do anything. If Lucy had learned anything from this, it's that she needs to take a step back every once and awhile. They weren't promised a long life. One day she'd die, and one day Laxus would too. They needed to take time to have fun and joke while they were young. They needed to not stress over tiny things, like bite marks. She'd gladly wear them proud now. This man was her everything, and bites were included in that.

Awhile later they stood outside the guild doors. Their hands intertwined, and souls at peace. They pushed open the door, and everyone stared at them, but they were staring right back. Lucy looked at all her friends. Even Elfman was out there. "Today we celebrate. We celebrate friendship. We celebrate love. We celebrate forgiveness. We celebrate life. We celebrate the power of Fairy Tail!" She threw the Fairy Tail symbol in the air and received everyone's in return. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and no one was ashamed of this fight.

Drinks started to flow to everyone, except Mira who was currently throwing up. Laxus chuckled walking over to his oldest friend. "Congrats Demoness. You've got a child in there who's going to cause me all sorts of issues when I take over." Mira smiled up at him. He helped her up. "How ya feeling?" She chuckled.

"Laxus, I feel like shit. I've created a monster." She leaned against the bar on her elbows, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. "I've been pushing people together in this guild for years." He looked at her confused. "All I've done is dream about other babies to keep my heart from breaking. Laxus, I'm half demon. I shouldn't be able to get pregnant. I've held on to dreams of you all having babies, to make up for the fact I'm infertile." She paused looking at all her friends. "That doesn't seem to be the case, does it? I'm the first, except Bisca, to have a child. You're my oldest and dearest friend. You've kept to yourself about the fact that Freed and I have been together for so long. Honestly, you've held on to all of my secrets. Everything that could destroy me, you held on too. You were a great friend. That's why Freed and I have both decided that you and Lucy will be the God parents." Laxus froze. "Don't tell Lucy yet, I've got a surprise for her. I know you hate surprises, so I thought I'd tell you before my surprise."

"Mira, that's," he froze. He was honored. He was even excited. "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything through the years. You forget how much you've done for me as well. You were my rock for a lot of years. It's an honor to be the God parents of your child. "

"Laxus, let me tell you something, as much as I've done for you, you've done for me. There are no easy routes in life. You did what you did and came back on top. She's your forever. You take care of her, and you have children with her, because we all know that's what she's always wanted."

"I had an odd thought this morning." She hummed a response still playing with her belly. "I saw this picture in my mind of Lucy pregnant. About eight months, and for some reason, I've had this shit eating grin on my face. I never knew what a father was, and just assumed I'd never be one. Now I'm married and have a steady income. Maybe I want kids, ya know?" The woman smiled widely looking over at Lucy. She has been the best thing Laxus has ever had.

"Did you tell her? Does she know you want kids with her?" He shook his head. "Maybe you should. Maybe now is the time to discuss children rather than later. We've had one screwed up week. All of us, but it taught us how fast things can be taken away. There is no promise of tomorrow Laxus. Do it now. I'm not saying have a child right now, I'm saying talk about it, and decide. Or let things happen. Either way you need to talk about it." She smiled brightly up at him. He hugged her softly.

"You take care of Freed, okay? He has to be freaking out. He went into your relationship knowing kids weren't a possibility. Be good to him. He treats you like a queen, and I have no doubt that you treat him well, just take care of his mental state too. He's got a lot of things ahead." Their sweet moment was interrupted by two girls screaming.

"I want to be the maid of honor!" Cana's voice echoed off the walls as she took a seat next to Lucy. Lucy looked at her and sighed.

"I've already decided, I'm not having a big wedding." Laxus' ears perked up, he let go of Mira and walked over to his wife.

"Blondie, I thought we decided on having a big Fairy Tail wedding?"

"We did. I'm way to stressed for a wedding. I just want a ceremony. I don't want an expensive dress, or a train of people behind me. I want to just stand in front of the guild, take vows, and call it good. I really don't want to deal with everything that goes with a wedding. No flowers, no dresses, no tux, nothing. I just want to stand up and say some cheesy vows to the man I love and call it good. I just think that it'd be an overkill right now. I just want something small." He smirked at her.

"You heard the woman. No big wedding. We'll just throw an even bigger party. She and I will do our own PRIVATE vow exchange. Start planning Gajeel and Levy's. Lucy's been through so much that if she wants a tiny ceremony, I'll give it to her. God, anything she asks for I'll give her. You say the word babe, it's yours." He kissed her forehead.

"You're really not going to have an actual wedding? That doesn't seem like you Lu. What happened?" Levy asked taking a seat next to her. She wasn't mad about not being the maid of honor, she knew that Lucy was in a funk, and if a small ceremony made her happy, go for it.

"A lot of my perspectives changed after all of this. I need more time with my mate. Just us. Time to just love each other like we haven't been able too, and if that means a smaller ceremony, so be it. I just can't do anything big. I'll have you guys there, well my closest friends, just no big wedding planning. It's never been my dream to have a big wedding. All I've ever actually wanted was just my husband and I standing together somewhere, just us, and saying the vows. I think vows are very personal. I think it's a very intimate thing as a whole. I want maybe twenty people there. No more. Then a badass party with everyone we know. I won't apologize. This is what I want, and after everything I'm entitled to this."

"You have every right Lu. Go do it, and just let us know when you do it, so we can set up." Levy said with a smile. "You get to choose your life. This is yours. You don't get redo's. Get it girl. Start your new journey with your man. Don't worry about the rest. You owe no one anything. Enjoy it." Lucy started tearing up.

"Y-You are my everything too Lev. I love you and thank you for being the closest thing I have to a sister. One day I'm sure I'll make it up to you, I just don't know how yet." The two girls hugged tightly.

"You don't owe anyone anything. We did it because we love you." The two girls separated, and Laxus was able to push her into him. There chest touch, and he kissed her lips softly. Not caring who saw them.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I can't live without you. I love you so much." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Laxus."

They spent the rest of their day at the guild, before heading home. Once they were in the door, Lucy attacked his lips. He seemed hesitant, surely afraid that she was still sick. "Laxus, I told you fight with me, fuck me, marry my psychotic ass. We are at step two. Let's do this, love me. Love me like you've wanted to for a while. No need to be delicate. Just fuck me. Rough and hard." He growled into her before, he roughly shoved her up against the wall.

"You will never scare me like this again, got it!" He said sliding a hand up her dress. "I love you, but you will not ever be able to get in this much trouble again." His hand brushed lightly over her still covered nerves. She slammed her head back into the wall, with a loud moan. He kept doing it, not giving her anything more than that.

"Laxus!" She hissed. "I need something. Rough and hard!" He tore her panties and let the shreds fall to the ground. He quickly shoved a finger into her. She let out a groan. He kept a steady pace before he felt her clamp down on his hand. He quickly picked her up and took off her dress in one motion. They went back to a heated make-out session. He only broke the kiss to aggressively throw her back on the bed. She was clad only in a bra, and he was still fully dressed. He went to strip out of his shirt, but Lucy crawled on all fours to get to him. She slowly lifted his shirt over his head, kissing his exposed abs. She then reached to undo his pants. She kept eye contact with him, as she unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. She shoved them down. They fell to his ankle. His errection stood tall against his stomach. She tugged his boxers down violently.

She ogled his dick. "You know, every time I see your dick, it gets better and better." She licked her lips, moistening them. She ran her nimble fingers over his shaft.

"Shit." He moaned softly. "Woman, you said you wanted it down and dirty. Put your damn mouth on my dick now." She smirked evilly. She took only his tip in, he let out another groan. She stayed like that. No sucking and not taking any more of him. "I won't ask again." He said authoritatively. She just smirked at him defiantly. He fisted a hand in her hair and shoved her deep on his cock. The could hear her slightly gag, but that was because he didn't let her do it. She finally got the hint and started sucking and bobbing her head. She was making him harder. He couldn't control this woman. He needed her, but it was too sexy watching her suck his dick. "Lucy, pace yourself. You don't want this over yet." She let him go with a pop.

"Laxus, do you want to fuck me yet?" She asked biting her lip innocently.

"You're playing with fire." She was continuing to jack him off. "Damnit!" He growled flipping her over on all fours. She let out a squeak. She was on her hands and knees her ass was lined up with his dick. "Done playing with you Misses Dreyar. Be prepared." He snapped his dick into her without another thought. She moaned loudly. She wanted it rough he'd give it to her rough. He slammed into her, hard. This wasn't supposed to be a soft love-making session. He wanted her, and he'd have her. His pace was rough, but he could feel himself closer than her. He had to think a moment, before he had his most brilliant idea yet. One hand was slamming her back into him, while the other made its way down to her nerves. He knew this was a gamble, either she was going to love this, and not kill him, or he was going to hurt her. He circled her nub carefully, before he sent the shock. He didn't have time to register is she liked it or not. She was coming hard around him. It ultimately made him follow her. Her screams echoed the room, as she spasmed longer than usual. He slipped out of her and fell to his side of the bed. She collapsed next to him. He knew she was still riding her high.

"L-Laxus," she panted, "that was the best sex I've ever had."

"I agree beautiful."

"We're really getting a life together. We get to go through the rest of our years together. We're so lucky." She said cuddling up to him.

"I want kids with you." He just blurted it out. He had no times to register what he said, he just said it. She chuckled softly.

"I want kids with you too. We need a little bit to learn how to be us, but I'd say four months from now we start trying. I just want a little longer to get to love you without the complications." She sighed. "I've been thinking about the wedding thing. What I said earlier didn't make a whole lot of sense. So, let me explain it to you."

"You don't owe anyone any sort of explanation. I'm just glad to be yours."

"I only want our closest friends there. I want your grandfather there, of course, then just our teams, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Elfman. I don't want too many people, because this is such a private thing. Everyone will be at the party. Every other guild. Everyone else from the guild. They can all be there, but I want it to be about us, and if we have too many people you guys will start a brawl. Plus, we're already married. It isn't like we're officially marrying." She kissed his shoulder.

"I love you Lucy Dreyar. We can do whatever you want. I'm following you blindly. I'll always be following you. You're my world."

"You saved me Laxus. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"I have a few ideas." She rolled her eyes, but either way she was happy to be here, in this moment.


	21. You and Me

**Really sorry about this being a day late. Yesterday I got bad news at the doctors, and needed a mental health day with my best friend. Anyways, this is it. I sobbed at this chapter. So many emotions! I loved writing this! Thank you all for coming along! I love you all!**

A couple weeks after they took down the demons, Laxus and Lucy stood in front of the pond in their backyard. She had fully moved in and was exhausted to say the least. Not just from moving, but from the vast amount of sex she was having. Still she stood, in a white dress that went to her knees. It was a V-neck, and had a halter-top tied around her neck. They had been conned into have a sort of wedding like ceremony. Even though she bought the dress half-off at a small shop, it worked. There was no wedding party or walking down an aisle. It was more of they were going to stand in front of the lake and say a couple words then go party.

Lucy looked out at her small crowd. No new Fair Tail members were there. No random people she didn't know. It was still an intimate deal. She had no preacher, they had decided they would just say their thing and call it good. She was going to sob, she knew that. She and Laxus had both come to term with the fact that this was going to be a bigger deal then they had wanted it to be. The small group of people there would just have to deal, but they had decided for sure that Sorcerer Weekly was allowed nowhere near her wedding. They could be at the party. That was it.

Gramps sat in the front row. Smiling like an idiot. She looked over to her groom, who looked nervous. He was in a pair of black slacks, and her favorite purple button-up. He kept swallowing hard. He had never confessed his love in front of so many people. It wasn't like he's ever been in love, or even wanted to be. This was all too much for him to take in. She knew it didn't mean he didn't love her. It actually meant he loved her more than anything. He was worried about screwing up their wedding, but he couldn't. They had even gotten Bickslow to behave, and that had been a long bitch session.

"You ready?" She whispered softly. He nodded. She smiled at him and spoke loudly. "I'm not sure how bruises, cuts, and glitter could lead to something as beautiful as this, but it did. We got together under odd circumstances." The guild laughed, and she saw her spirits out of the corner of her eyes. They watered when she saw Aquarius. "Levy ratted me out, without even knowing it." She chuckled softly. "I remember thinking about you throughout the years as hot, but who knew you had so many depths?" He rolled his eyes. "I know I hurt you running off with the rich, snobby guy. I know you'll hold that wedding dress over my head forever, but it was worth it to be here. It's all worth it. You give my life meaning in ways I never knew possible. Your guild took me in as family, and through that I found the one man I'm supposed to spend forever with. I want to be your wife, and the mother of your children. I want to be your best friend. I want to be old and smelly with you." He wiped the tears from her eyes. He wasn't going to lose it yet.

"You're the most annoying woman I've ever met." She couldn't help but laugh. "There's glitter in my kitchen, there's glitter on my couch, and there's glitter that will never come out of one of my favorite shirts." He smirked at her. "But somehow glitter has become my favorite thing in the world. I thank whatever god's out there that he led you to my place that night. He knew I needed someone, and everyone knew you could tame the wildest of people. Exhibit A: your team. You hold the guild together when it wants to fall apart, with only a smile. I wanted nothing to do with marriage and family, but after I was tricked into marrying you I realized how wrong I had been. I did want it, I just wanted it with you. So, here we are in front of a bunch of people you love, and I occasionally tolerate, saying I want forever. I want forever with you, and we kicked ass to save you. So, you owe me a lifetime together, and them a bunch of little shits screwing everything up." He smirked at her. "The last thing to say is, forever isn't long enough for me. You've sacrificed so much for all of us, the bitchy mermaid back there included. You gave up your greatest friend to save the world. She's crying back there just so you know. But, that's you. You give everything to people who deserve nothing. For that I love you." He smiled down at her. Her mascara was running, and they kissed softly.

When Lucy and Laxus arrived at the guild they were met with a major surprise. Her mother's presence was felt. "I'm so sorry mom." Lucy whispered, heading into a private room. She left Laxus with a kiss. "I failed you as a daughter. You didn't leave on purpose. You knew you were hunted, but that bitch took advantage of you, and I'm sorry for being a brat. I'm so sorry. I just hope you know I'll never stop loving you."

"Baby girl, you failed no one. I can finally be free. You're safe. You've got a long life to live. That man worships you, and I'm not scared to leave you anymore. You're not alone, and I hope you know dad and I love you dearly. You were the greatest thing to ever happen to us." The soft voice of her mother said.

"This is goodbye isn't it?" Lucy said sniffling.

"No. It's a see you later. I've never been prouder of someone than I am you. You have come beyond my expectations. Now go, I'll be in your heart forever. He's going to take care of you." Lucy smiled, and nodded. She stood there as she felt her mother's presence disappear. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had set her mother free. She stepped out of the room, where she was met with a quiet guild. Mira was on stage.

"Can I have Lucy up here?" Mira said. Her stomach was still small, but it was growing, making Lucy rather jealous. She made her way up the stairs where she was shoved a gift. She looked out at Laxus who had that shit eating grin on his face.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just open it!" Mira said excitedly.

"Up here?"

"YES!" Mira yelled. She shrugged and opened it. It was a T-shirt. Once she read it, her tears started to fall.

"Oh my Mavis! I-I get to be…Mira!" She hugged the demon tightly. They both were sobbing hard. "Oh my God. Mira really?" She sobbed and Mira just nodded.

"You'll take care of them like your own. I know you will."

"You already told Laxus didn't you?" Lucy said pulling away from Mira.

"Yeah two weeks ago."

"We got married with him holding a major secret. Not a way to start a marriage." She joked. "I'm going to be a God mother! And my husband a God father." She paused. "Damnit Mira! He already thinks he's a God! Why give him that title." The whole guild erupted in laughter.

A few minutes later the guild was in a party frenzy. There were shots, and beers everywhere. Everyone was having a good time, except Laxus. His mate had been swept away by the girls, and he was stuck at a table with Bickslow and Gajeel.

"Haven't they had her long enough?" Laxus growled.

"Probably not. It'll probably be like this all night." Gajeel said.

"Already going through withdraws boss?" Bickslow said playfully.

"Yeah. I fucking want her by my side."

"Boss, what are you going to do when we start going on missions again? Or she does?" Bickslow asked. Laxus froze. Missions. They were mages. They needed to do missions to make money. She wasn't going to quit missions just because they were married. And she had no team. She had been adamant with Natsu that she wasn't going to rejoin Team Natsu. She was ready to build her own team. It was easy for him. He was going to take over the guild in a month anyways. That'd pay his bills, and he had so much money in the bank it wasn't like they'd need her to work. It was the fact she loved what she did. She loved being a mage. It was her favorite thing in the world. It's what made her leave the upper-class. He couldn't take that away from her. He also knew he couldn't keep her from doing the longer ones. She was a free person, she could do as she pleases.

"I'm taking over the guild in a month, I won't go on missions. She's allowed to do as she pleases. I may not like what she choses to do, but I can't stop her it's been her dream. Once we have a child then she won't, but as of now, I have to let her. If she wants to she can. Gajeel isn't keeping Levy away from missions."

"If I only could. Worst thing is, I know if I ask she would. You know if you asked Lucy to not go, she wouldn't ever leave you either." Gajeel added.

"It's shit." Laxus said with a sigh.

"Such shit." Gajeel retorted.

It was way later that night when the party died down, and Laxus was ready to go home with his wife. "Come on beautiful." He yelled as she waved one last time to her friends. They started the long walk home. It started off silent, but then she spoke.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Mission wise, life wise, future wise."

"Missions are up to you. I won't ask you to stop yet. Once we have a kid, then yeah we'll have to come back to it. As of now, you can do whatever you want. I may hate the shit out of it, but if that's what you want, go for it. I'm not going to hold you back." He said grabbing her hand.

"But, you aren't going on missions anymore, right? You're in your final stages of training. You'll be master in a few short weeks." He nodded. "Can I go on one alone, and see how bad it is without you, then decide?"

"Of course." He said. They both stopped and looked at the stars.

"This is it. The start of our forever. The start of our lives at the Dreyar's. You and me. We beat it all. Let's take this world on together." They both smiled at each other. He kissed her softly under the morning moon, and they knew in that moment they had won. They had won their biggest obstacle. And it wasn't the demons. Oh no. It was themselves. The fear of falling in love. The fear of getting hurt. The fear of rejection. And the ultimate fear of losing each other. They had a life now, and to hell if they weren't going to milk it for all it was worth.


End file.
